It Happened One Night
by GoldenBuffy
Summary: In response to a Spuffy challenge over at Insane Buffy Fans. Set after “Fool For Love”, Buffy and Spike ended up sleeping together during the night on the back porch, which has its consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**It Happened One Night**

By: GoldenBuffy

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Joss, I own nothing.

Summary: In response to a S/B challenge over at Insane Buffy Fans. Set after "Fool For Love", Buffy and Spike ended up sleeping together during the night on the back porch, which has its consequences. The previous events with Riley have taken place sooner, and he left for South America before Joyce gets sick. Joyce doesn't die, and Dawn is just Buffy's sister, no key, and no Glory. So I guess you can say it goes completely off cannon and onto A/U from there.

Author's Notes: Rules to the challenge will be posted at the completion of the fic. And as always, reviews are very welcome. Reviews give me a happy, and makes my muse want to write more. Thanks to Ariel Dawn and MeganPetafor the excellent beta, and making my ramblings sound pretty. Hugs!

**Chapter One: One Line or Two?**

"_If you can solve your problem, then what is the need of worrying? If you cannot solve it, then what is the use of worrying?" _

_Shantideva_

_"My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all__the morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all"_

_Dido- "Thank You"_

"Buffy, sweetie, are you ok?" Joyce questioned as she pressed her ear against the closed bathroom door. She was concerned about her eldest daughter, who was currently locked inside the upstairs bathroom, vomiting her brains out.

"I'm fine, Mom," Buffy replied in a small, shaky voice as she closed her eyes, willing the flip floppy-ness of her stomach to go away.

The cool tile on the bathroom floor was very inviting to her hot, fevered skin as she lay upon it. Buffy could rest there forever, ignoring what she had to face, what she was dreading to face.

Joyce tapped once again on the door, "Are you sure you're okay, Buffy?"

The Slayer could hear the motherly concern in Joyce's voice, but now so wasn't the time to play good daughter Buffy. She just wanted her mother to back off and leave her alone. She was able to keep her morning visits to the bathroom low key back at the dorm, but since said dorms were being fumigated for the week, Buffy was at home.

"Really, Mom, I'm fine."

But before Buffy could convince her further, the flip flopping of her stomach got worse, and Buffy's mouth began to water. She made it to the rim of the toilet just in time to finish bringing up last night's meal.

Outside the bathroom door and against her better judgment, Joyce walked away from the door, intending to make some nice herbal tea to settle her daughter's stomach.

Inside, still against the toilet, Buffy wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and willed herself to stand. She used the sink for support, standing on wobbly legs as she glanced into the mirror. Her skin carried an ash tint to it, and Buffy sported dark circles under her eyes.

Turning on the hot water she quickly washed her hands, then cupping them, she collected some water to rinse out her mouth.

_'It's now or never, Buffy.' _

With a dejected sigh she slipped her hand into the pocket of her robe, removing a small rectangular box. Buffy opened the container; reaching inside, she laid the contents of the box out on the sink. Looking over the directions, Buffy had to swallow hard not to toss her cookies again.

_'Looks easy enough. Pee, dip, and wait.' _

Buffy did as the directions instructed, then placed the stick down on the sink. Emptying the contents of the disposable cup into the toilet, she resisted the urge to peek at the test.

Another knock at the door startled the Slayer, causing her stomach to flip for a whole other reason.

"Buffy, come on! Some of us have school to get ready for you know," whined Dawn impatiently from behind the closed door.

"I'll be out in a minute, Dawnie," Buffy placated her sister in a feeble voice.

"Fine!" Dawn huffed out crossing her arms over her chest, walking back towards her room.

Sitting down on the lowered toilet lid, Buffy glanced over at the test. It was done, ready to be read.

_'If I don't look it won't be real,' _Buffy thought as she worried her bottom lip with her teeth. Setting her 'resolve' face in place, she quickly picked up the stick.

_'You can do this, you're the Slayer.' _

With a deep breath Buffy looked down at the results. It was a pink plus sign. Her eyes darted to the box to confirm with the picture; plus sign meant pregnant, minus meant not pregnant.

Buffy's eyes darted back and forth between the box and the test result window a few more times, her hand shaking more with each glance at the stick. _How could this even be happening, and why? Why her? Why now? And why Spike? God, was this the Powers That Be's way of telling her that vampires were only for the staking, and not the other way around? And did she mention Spike?_

One mistake, one measly, tiny, itty-bitty mistake, and look what happens. Still in denial, Buffy closed her eyes and began to click her slippered feet together three times.

_'There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home. So isn't working, is it?'_

Buffy cracked her left eye open and focused on the result window once again. Yup still positive. Chalk one more mark up for the wrongness that was Buffy's life.

_'Just great, Buffy, you go and get knocked up by the Big Bad!' _

Denial Buffy so wasn't working this time. And what about the sperm donor, how would she explain this to the bleached wonder? How would he react? Before Buffy could finish that though, she made another dash for the toilet.

* * *

After showering, enduring another whine fest from Dawn, and convincing a very worried mother that she was ok, Buffy headed off to school, taking heed to toss the pregnancy test in the garbage outside. It would be picked up by garbage collection later that morning.

It was a beautiful morning, but Buffy paid no mind to the day, or the cloudless sky; she was on autopilot. Her feet carried her to campus, but she didn't even realize she was at school until a pert redhead snatched her from her mindless wanderings.

"Oh hey, Wills," Buffy uttered poorly trying to smile, but her face just wouldn't work with her.

"Buffy," her Wicca friend replied, carefully taking in her friend's appearance.

"Are you feeling okay Buffy? I ask because I've been calling after you for five minutes. You're off in your own world, girl. It was like ... _weird_."

"Yeah, Willow, I'm good," responded Buffy, trying to keep Willow from thinking something was wrong. Buffy was trying hard to make with the nice-ness, but she just didn't have the energy. Hard to feel sociable when you've been tossing your cookies for days.

Buffy could tell her best friend wasn't buying it, but she didn't have time or the willpower to convince her otherwise, plus the tea which she drank that morning was about to make an appearance, bathroom or not.

"I really got to get to class, Willow. I promise we'll talk later," said Buffy very rushed.

With that, the Slayer dashed across the campus towards the nearest bathroom. Willow stood watching her friend go, shaking her red locks. _Buffy still wasn't over losing Riley, poor girl._ Well, Willow Rosenburg just wasn't the kind of girl to sit around and watch her best friend suffer. She was going to set aside some time today and give undivided Best Friend time to Buffy.

She clearly needed it.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**It Happened One Night**

By: Golden Buffy

Summary: Buffy just found out she's pregnant.

Disclaimer: Joss called me he wanted his characters back. So I had to pack them up and ship them home.

Author's Notes: Thanks Ariel Dawn and JustSue for the super beta-ing, I would truly be lost without you! If you'd like to keep an eye out for updates you can find them at my Live Journal, under GoldenBuffy. Thanks for the reviews to chapter one. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Chapter Two: Best Friend Buffy**

"_The shifts of Fortune test the reliability of friends." _

_Cicero (106 BC - 43 BC), De Amicitia _

"_All love that has not friendship for its base, is like a mansion built upon sand." _

_Ella Wheeler Wilcox, O Magazine, February 2004_

Buffy had been Avoid-y Girl all day. She dodged Willow at every twist and turn, making sure to stay one step ahead of the redheaded witch at all times. And having super human abilities to do so didn't hurt much either.

The Slayer also knew she couldn't keep this game of cat and mouse up for ever, and sooner or later she would have to face Willow. Not to mention the rest of the Scoobies. But there was a more important issue - her mom, Joyce Summers, matriarch of the family; how would she react?

Granted, Joyce and Spike were what? Friends? Nah, maybe acquaintances who discussed art and drank hot chocolate, from what Buffy was told. But could Joyce handle the news of her slayer daughter not only getting involved with another vampire, but also producing his demon spawn?

Buffy's stomach started to tie in knots, she needed to work out this tension, she needed to slay. It was still much to early for that activity so she would have to settle with working out, at the Magic Box.

* * *

The bell over the front door gave a small ding as Anya raised her head. Smiling, the former vengeance demon announced, "Welcome to the Magic Box how may I... Oh, it's you, Willow." she commented with a frown, " I though you were someone important, someone with money. Hurry, out of the way, you're blocking the entrance for people who come in here to give me their money," Anya finished, gesturing with her hands at Willow to shoo her out of the door way.

Willow scooted out of the way tossing her backpack onto the table. "Yeah, well it's nice to see you too Anya," muttered Willow.

The blonde behind the counter just glared at the witch as she went back to counting the daily total so far.

"Oh, and can you go join the guys in the back. You're kinda scaring the customers away," Anya commented, not bothering to look up from her task. Looking around at the deserted store, Willow resisted the childish urge to stick her tongue out at Anya. Instead she settled for busying herself with retrieving her backpack, and headed further back into the store.

Finding an empty chair at the back table, Willow quietly sat down.

"Hey, Wills," Xander nodded to his long time friend, and then returned his attention to his comic book. Giles was engrossed in research on some new demon that had set foot in Sunnydale, and acknowledged the young lady with a quick peek over the rim of his glasses.

Settling down at the table Willow placed her backpack down and removed her laptop; she needed to get started on her end of the research. Long moments passed as the only sounds in the room were the clicking from her keyboard, along with the occasional turning of a page from Giles.

"Giles, have you noticed anything strange with Buffy lately?" asked Willow, glancing up briefly from the screen, a look of concern passing over her face before her eyes flitted back to the screen.

Looking up from his tome the ex-watcher rested his eyes on Willow; she was busy worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, intently focused on the laptop's screen.

"Strange? In what way?"

Leaning back in her chair, the witch thought about her answer for a moment.

"Oh, I don't know. It's just... this morning at school. I had to practically chase Buffy down just to say "hi". And then she practically blew me off. I mean it's one thing being upset at losing the man that you loved, and it's a whole other thing blowing your friends off. I would never do that. It was just plain rude, totally un-Buffy like."

Giles removed his glasses, giving them an idle rub on his shirt as he pondered Willow's reply. "Well, I can hardly say I haven't noticed a change in Buffy. She probably just has things on her mind, with her mother being sick, this new demon in town, a-a-a-and like you said, Riley," acknowledged Giles.

"Yeah Wills, nothings too much for our Buffster. She'll be fine," Xander supplied still buried in his comic book.

* * *

Buffy entered the Magic Box without even a quick "Hello" to the ex-demon behind the counter, or the three sitting around the table, and headed straight to the back. It wasn't as if Anya cared, but she glared at Buffy's rudeness anyway. 

Xander looked up from his reading with a frown. His eyes catching the blonde blur that whizzed past their table, he noticed the look of bewilderment etched upon Giles' and Willow's faces as well. "Was it my imagination or did a Buffy sized tornado just blow past us?"

A quick change into a pair of sweat pants and tank top, and Buffy was pounding out all her frustrations and fears on the poor punching bag. Buffy didn't know what to do about the pregnancy, or telling friends and family. If she told her mom maybe she could get money for an abortion.

But who was she kidding, she was the slayer, the Chosen One, her duty was to protect the innocent. And this tiny baby growing inside of her was as innocent as they came. Then again, a pregnant co-ed wasn't something you saw every day at Sunnydale U, and Buffy wasn't too keen on being part of the weekly gossip mill... again.

And how would the gang react? Of course, Giles would flip - but in that whole proper, uptight British way - whipping off his glasses, rubbing them until they turned to sand. Willow would start babbling uncontrollably, with a few "Oh goddesses" thrown in, and Xander would be all about the making of idle threats against soulless, evil demons. Without doubt Buffy's lack of desire for the breathing, living variety of male would be mentioned by him, and it wouldn't surprise her if he wanted to stake Spike.

Buffy couldn't take the pressure; it felt as if her head was ready to explode. Sighing, she wiped at the trickle of sweat that was running down the side of her cheek. She was starting to feel a bit shaky anyway, maybe she would be able to keep something light down. Unfortunately, just the thought of food sent her running for the bathroom.

Once finished in the bathroom Buffy quickly changed back into her clothes, and deciding a nap would do her some good, she was going to head home. Walking past the three huddled forms perched at the table, Buffy mumbled a "goodbye", and headed for the front door. The trio watched her retreating form with concern, but hesitated not wanting to detain her.

Anya was dusting off some crystals and mumbling to herself about partners who hardly help, when she got a good look at the sickly Slayer.

"You really look like crap, Buffy. Your eyes are all baggy, and your skin is ashy. You look like death, and believe me I met him personally. Remind me to tell you the story some time. What's wrong with you?" Anya asked pushing into Buffy's personal space.

"Umm, you're scaring me Anya, with the whole 'I care about your wellbeing' thing, but really I'm fine," snarked back Buffy.

Anya placed her hands on her hips, and started tapping her left foot; she wasn't buying that lame-o brush off. And Anya Jenkins knew just what a brush off was, she got enough of those from one Xander Harris.

"I'm fine, just tired," the Slayer answered back, her voice taking on a softer tone. At that moment Buffy's stomach decided to make its emptiness known, filling the empty store with its loud rumble.

"And just a tad hungry," Buffy added, a bit embarrassed by the loudness of her stomach.

"Good! Because we can't afford a sick Slayer. A sick Slayer means evil can run loose, which drives down business for store owners like me."

"So glad for your concern Anya. Wouldn't want to put a damper on you making money," Buffy sarcastically replied.

"No, no we wouldn't. So you just keep yourself healthy," ordered Anya with a touch of concern in her voice, even as Willow, Xander, and Giles entered the main part of the room.

"Healthy? Who's sick?" a confused Xander asked.

The duo turned around to face the trio's inquisitive stares.

"Buffy," Anya pointed towards her companion. "I'm trying to find out why she looks like crap. I hope she's not getting sick. The Hellmouth _needs_ its slayer."

"It's nothing. You know, I was just about to leave to go grab a bite to eat. So I'm gonna go, like now, see, walking to the door, ready to leave," noted Buffy slightly babbling as she turned her body towards the door.

" Buffy, are you okay?" Giles questioned taking in his slayer's appearance.

Buffy rolled her eyes as she internally cursed Anya and her stupidly big mouth.

"Yes, Giles, I'm fine, just hungry. Going to eat, now," repeated the Slayer.

"Ooo, Buffy I'll come with?"

Placing her hand on the door Buffy sighed, she really wasn't in the mood for company. But she couldn't keep avoiding her friends because she was too chicken to tell them her problem.

"Sure thing, Willow. I'd love the company," Buffy relented.

* * *

The two walked to the closest fast food joint, the Double Meat Palace. They ordered their food and sat down to eat in front of a window overlooking the majestic parking lot. Willow had all but finished her food while Buffy carefully slid a small pile a salt around on the table with an overly greasy french fry. 

"Well since you won't tell me what's on your mind, am I limited to playing 20 questions? Because I'll have you know, missy, I'm very good at that game," Willow joked, trying to lighten the mood between them. Buffy looked up from her food to flash a small smile at her friend.

"I'm sorry Wills, I know I haven't been all best friend Buffy today, it's just... I don't know. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Yeah, I figured," Willow finished, then reached across the table to place her hand over Buffy's.

"I know it's hard Buffy, but you'll get through this. We'll get through this. I'll help you, and so will Xander and Dawnie, even Tara. And Anya will too, in her non-sentimental kind of way. You even have Giles, well not really, but still."

Buffy's hand stilled its actions as she looked into Willow's eyes. _'How does she know? If she doesn't know, then what is she talking about? Just calm down, Buffy, just hear Willow out.'_

Willow could see the puzzled look in her friend's eyes, so she decided to finish.

"Riley. I know you miss him, and I know you're not letting on just how much it hurts that he's gone. But, Buffy, I'm here. You can come to me, just like you were sorta there for me with Oz, when he left. I was confused and alone, but with time I healed, " the redhead finished with a cheery smile. Buffy couldn't help but smile back at her, even though her stomach turned to knots from Willow's misconception. She couldn't keep leading her friend on like this.

"Willow, I have something very important to tell you. And you have to promise not to tell anyone. Promise?"

From the serious look on the Slayer's face Willow knew that it was something big, maybe even bigger than the time she was first told what a slayer was - and about demons and vampires. Sitting up straight and giving a quick squeeze to Buffy's hand, Willow agreed.

"Scout's honor and all that good stuff. I won't tell a soul, Buffy, unless you want me to."

Willow extended her pinky finger, which Buffy accepted; they quickly hooked them forming their secret trust bond. The age old pinky oath.

Buffy swallowed, looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping - news getting out about a pregnant slayer would have demons salivating across the hellmouth. She leaned closer into the table bringing her head as near as possible to Willow's.

"Wills, I... I just found out this morning that I'm...I'm pregnant."

"Oh, goddess!"

"Yeah, that was pretty much what I said."

"Are you sure? I mean absolutely sure?" asked Willow, her eyes wide and shocked.

Buffy pegged Willow with a 'Duh, I'm the Slayer and I know these things' kind of look.

"Yes, Wills, the test it doesn't lie. Plus I've been tossing my cookies for the past week, so I kinda figured something wasn't quite right."

"Well, what about Riley, does he know? Oh, well I guess he wouldn't since he's not here, he's in South America, and you, you just found out this morning. So I'm thinking, no, he wouldn't. Oh, unless you called him during the day then he would know," Willow babbled.

This was good. Willow had no idea that Spike was the reason Buffy was in this mess. Well why would she? It wasn't like Buffy gave any hints that she and Spike had had sex; hell she hadn't even expected it to happen, not even in her wildest dreams. Okay, the sex part was in some dreams - that were quite wild - but Spike and babies? Nuh uh. So this was majorly of the good, one Riley equals one baby. Yay, go team Buffy.

"No, he doesn't know yet. But I want to find out how far along I am before I call him. You know, with the whole slayer periods, sometimes a girl can't be to sure."

"Well, that's okay I guess. So do you want me to go with you for your first appointment?" asked an eager best friend Willow.

"Yeah, Wills, that would be great," Buffy finished with a sincere smile.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**It Happened One Night**

By: Golden Buffy

Summary: Buffy told Willow that she's pregnant but she left one detail out, who is the baby's father.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Buffy and Spike but I don't. They belong to Joss.

Author's Notes: Much hugs and kisses to JustSue and Ariel Dawn for their beta-ing skills. And thanks to all who reviewed so far. I was really nervous about starting a new fic, not sure how people would react to it. So even if it sounds all mushy, thanks for the support. The reviews are very encouraging and let me know what you think, and hey, it feeds the muse. He likes it too!

**Chapter Three: Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice**

"_He who asks is a fool for five minutes, but he who does not ask remains a fool forever." _

_Chinese Proverb_

"_Our lives improve only when we take chances - and the first and most difficult risk we can take is to be honest with ourselves."_

_Walter Anderson _

After a quick stop for some ice cream, the girls headed home. Willow tried to insist on walking Buffy home but the slayer refused, stating that too many nasties lurked in the shadows. Willow knew she couldn't win the argument and allowed Buffy to walk her home instead.

Buffy did a quick patrol but purposefully avoided Restfield Cemetery, home of a certain bleached vampire. The one whom she desperately wanted to avoid at all cost. She still didn't know if she was going to tell him or not, really, what would Spike what with a baby? Never mind, Buffy refused to let her mind go there. She seen Bram Stocker's Dracula, those Brides feeding off the poor little thing. Way cringe worthy.

Buffy decided right then and there, that Spike would never know. Well, never know that the baby was his.

_'No demon's gonna snack on my baby,' _Buffy thought, rubbing her stomach protectively.

Walking up the steps to her front porch, Buffy couldn't help the slight feeling of panic rise within her. She knew her mother would be all over her with a hundred questions about her health. Sighing, she unlocked the front door and walked inside.

Joyce was in the kitchen putting the last of the dishes away from the unloaded dishwasher. Hearing the front door close she called out, "Buffy is that you?"

"Yeah, mom," Buffy replied, closing and locking the door behind her.

"I'm in here, sweetie," Joyce called over her shoulder.

Buffy walked back towards her mother, the normally quick walk seemed to take forever. _'This is what it must feel like walking to one's doom.'_ She thought finally arriving at the kitchen doorway.

Joyce turned around to greet her daughter, but was stopped dead in her tracks by the look of exhaustion on Buffy's face. Joyce closed the distance between them, grabbing Buffy by the hand, she guided her daughter to the chair beside hers.

"You're still not feeling well? You look like someone beat the tar out of you. You weren't attacked by any demon were you?"

"No mom, just a long day. I'm really tired. I just want to go to my room and lay down," Buffy said stifling a yawn.

Buffy pushed up from the table and started to head out of the kitchen but stopped, turning to find her mother's gaze still upon her. And for some reason the one thing that entered Buffy's head was a certain nursery rhyme.

_'What are little girls made of?_

_Sugar and Spice,_

_And everything nice,_

_That's what little girls are made of.'_

Was that how Joyce still thought of Buffy, as her little girl? Was she made of sugar and spice - and what about the nice? But how could she still think of her daughter in such a way? It wasn't as if Buffy was the poster child for all things good. From hiding the fact that she was the Chosen One after her little trip to phyco land, to unleashing Angelus on the general populace, to just being a let down in so many ways... Buffy knew it was no picnic being her mother. Oh and now unwed mother could be added to the list.

Buffy tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill, but they refused to obey as they trickled down her bottom lashes onto her tanned skin.

Baffled, Joyce rose to her feet.

"Baby, what's wrong?" The elder Summers looked on, concern etched into her features.

One word played over and over in Buffy's confused mind, '_Mommy!'_

Buffy couldn't talk around the lump in her throat as she flung herself into her mother's waiting arms. Joyce hugged her daughter, blanketing her with all her love even though she was quite confused at her daughter's actions. A mother never judges she just _mothers_.

They stood there until Buffy's sobs turned into small hiccups, and she wiped her tears away on the palms of her hands.

"Are you ready to talk to me Buffy?" Joyce posed the question rubbing the top of Buffy's head comfortingly.

"No, not yet... it's just... I have so much... I just can't. Not now, but I promise soon. I will soon. I'm just going to head up to bed now, okay?" Buffy finished sniffling, turning a watery gaze up towards her mother.

Nodding in agreement Joyce watched her daughter leave the kitchen to climb the stairs.

* * *

Buffy got up extra early the next day, showered and dressed, and headed for campus. Once Buffy arrived she scanned the local phone book searching for a clinic. Finding one Buffy placed thirty five cents into the pay phone and dialed the number. After the phone rang three times a soft feminine voice answered the line.

"This is Sunnydale Woman's Clinic, I'm Sandra. How may I help you?"

Buffy quickly explained her situation to the secretary, emphasizing that she needed an appointment as soon as possible. Sandra scanned through the day planner on her computer screen. She informed Buffy that she could fit her in at two pm that day. Accepting the appointment with relief, the Slayer uttered "thank you" and "goodbye" before hanging up the phone.

Sunnydale Woman's Clinic was on the other side of town. Buffy and Willow had to catch a public bus and walk two blocks to find the building. It was nestled in the business district, but far enough from the art gallery that Buffy didn't have to worry about any of her mother's friends spotting her.

The two girls entered the building and, finding the directory, they quickly found the location of the clinic. As they entered the elevator the duo were assaulted by horrible elevator music. Buffy frantically pushed the fourth floor button trying to make the large metal lift move as fast as it could go. The blond and redhead were the only ones riding the elevator, but neither spoke. Even though this was a clinic and not a hospital, Willow knew Buffy's hospital phobia wouldn't be helping right now.

Buffy twisted her fingers together, trying to take her mind off the situation. She was in a clinic, which boarder on being a hospital in her book. Here one could have minor surgery, a cast removed, facial work done - yup it was a hospital. And did she mention doctors in white lab coats?

A "ding" announced they had arrived at the fourth floor, the doors opening a bit too slowly for the Slayer as panic began to set in. Buffy was starting to lose confidence in herself and why she was here.

_'I can do this, see no problem. Just let the doors open and step out into the hallway.'_

Willow glanced over, taking in Buffy's ridged stance. "Hey, you can do this Buffy. Don't be scared," she finished with a small grin.

Willow walked out of the elevator clutching Buffy's hand in hers. The two walked a little way down the hall until they came to a door, the name plate read "Sunnydale Woman's Clinic". Buffy opened the door and a small chime announced their arrival.

Walking further into the office, Buffy looked around. It was a fairly large room with light purple walls and a small play area to the left for small children. The reception desk was directly in front of her. Along the three remaining walls chairs had been placed, and one woman sat waiting, very heavy with child.

She looked up from the magazine she was reading casting a quick smile at the girls before she returned to her reading. _'Probably wondering which one of us is the pregnant one here,' _Buffy thought bitterly. Why was everyone so judgmental? _'Hormonal much Buffy, gee.'_

Buffy walked over to the reception counter and signed in. The nurse grabbed the clip board and scanned over Buffy's name. Smiling, she signaled for the Slayer to stand there a moment as she went to retrieve some papers. Returning with smile securely in place, she slid the papers across the reception window.

"I need you to fill in these forms and return them once you're finished," she instructed, handing a pen to Buffy as well. Picking them up, Buffy moved to Willow where she had taken a seat.

Buffy started on her paper work as Willow grabbed a magazine to read. The door opened once again the small chime announcing someone's entrance. Glancing up, Buffy noticed that it was a nicely dressed man holding a bottle of Dr. Pepper. Smiling, he walked over to the woman who smiled at her earlier. The woman accepted the drink, giving him a peck on the cheek. '_He was her husband, how sweet.'_ Buffy thought nibbling on her bottom lip.

Finished with papers in hand, Buffy returned to hand in the information. Suddenly, the door to the exam rooms opened and she watched as a couple came out, finished with their exam. Buffy couldn't help the wave of jealousy that washed over her; this was so unfair. Here she was, single, pregnant and accompanied by her best friend for her first pre-natal visit. While these women had caring, loving husbands with them. It was wrong on so many levels.

Holding back tears which had suddenly appeared Buffy sat back down with a plop.

"What's wrong?" Willow asked placing the magazine down in her lap.

"Nothing, Wills, I just want to get this over with, like now," Buffy finished, leaning back into her chair.

The two didn't have to wait long before a nurse called Buffy over. They were ushered through the door and down a hallway to a vacant examination room. The nurse instructed Buffy to sit on the examining table where she took her temperature, blood pressure and pulse rate.

After taking the Slayer's weight the nurse handed her a small sterile cup and a paper exam gown.

"We need a specimen from you. So wipe with these, "she said handing Buffy some wet wipes, "then pee in the cup. When you're finished just place the container on the sink, and Dr. Park will be with you in a moment," she added before leaving the room.

Giving a small smile to Willow, Buffy headed into the bathroom. Emerging five minutes later, Buffy placed the cup down on the sink then hopped back up on the table.

"How are you holding up?" Willow asked, moving towards her best friend.

Buffy sighed slightly swinging her feet back and forth under the table.

"As good as I'll ever be. I just want to get this over with, so I can get on with my life." Buffy couldn't fight off the nervousness she felt in the pit of her stomach; she really wanted to crawl under her blanket with Mr. Gordo and never come out.

There was a quick tap at the door and Doctor Park entered. She was friendly looking and, sensing no demon vibes, Buffy decided to relax just a bit. After a quick confirmation with another pregnancy test, Doctor Park started her exam on the Slayer.

"I'm Doctor Park, Buffy. I want you to try and be as relaxed as you can for me okay?"

"I can try, but I can't promise you anything," Buffy replied with a nervous chuckle.

The doctor smiled kindly, but it still did nothing for Buffy's nerves. "I'll need you to lie back for me, then scoot your bottom to the end of the table," she directed, grabbing a paper cover to drape over Buffy's lap.

With a deep breath Buffy did as instructed, and finding Willow by her side the Slayer took the witch's hand in hers. Doctor Park informed Buffy of every thing she did, and soon the exam was over. Buffy scooted back up into a sitting position.

"Well, Buffy from the look of things," the doctor said, removing a small plastic wheel from her coat pocket, "you're about six weeks along. Everything looks and feels fine," she finished with a smile.

Willow did a quick calculation in her head followed by an "Oh goddess."

Well, that sealed it. Buffy was quite sure she could hear the faint shatter of her dreams. Buffy knew, deep down she knew, but she couldn't help trying for that final swipe at _normal_. The house with the white picket fence, three point five kids, and the nice normal husband. But now that vision, that ideal, was completely gone, swept under the carpet and adding to the wiggyness of her life.

After dressing Buffy went back to the waiting area were she found Willow flipping through a parenting magazine, tapping her foot to a tune only she could hear.

Making an appointment for the following month, Buffy was instructed to start taking pre-natal vitamins, and try to eat small, light meals throughout the day to cut down on the nausea.

* * *

The ride back home was quiet, Buffy was waiting for Willow's questions but they never came. The witch must have been truly upset.

Willow was upset, but she was also confused. Oh, Buffy was pregnant, but hello... so not Riley's. Buffy was six weeks along, Riley had been gone longer than that. So Buffy had a secret Beau, who just happened to get her pregnant, and she was scared to tell him. _'But why hadn't she told me about her new man?' _Willow thought, a small frown creasing her forehead.

The sun was starting to set as they turned onto a side street leading to 1630 Revello Drive. Swallowing the lump that formed in her throat, Willow pressed forward.

"Buffy, we're best friends right?" She looked at the petite blond beside her for confirmation of that fact. "Well, as best friends I thought we shared _everything_, but I'm guessing some things are best kept to oneself. I mean, you never told me you found someone new, and here I though you were crying over Riley. And then that brings me to him. How _could_ you Buffy, how could you let me think it was _his_ baby. Did you know?" Willow finished her rant placing her hands on her slender hips, silently sending a plea that Buffy wouldn't openly lie to her.

"First, yes, no, no, and no but with a possible wishful thinking." Buffy smiled weakly, weaving her fingers together. God, she felt like such a jerk.

_'Just great Buffy. Turn away the only one who knows about the baby and supports you.'_

"It wasn't that I wanted to lead you astray, Wills, its... its just way complicated and I didn't think you'd understand," Buffy finished, her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Okay, well here I am, Willow all with the listening. So if the baby isn't Riley's, do you plan on sharing who the father?" Willow asked, hesitation in her voice.

Buffy continued to walk wrapping her arms around her chest. Willow stood there watching Buffy's retreating form then quickly jogged to catch up with the slayer. The two walked for some moments in silence as Buffy gathered her thoughts.

"Well... you have to promise, Wills, that you wont go all wiggy on me," Buffy said, her eyes pleading for her friend's agreement.

_'What could be more wiggy than Buffy expecting?'_ Willow wrinkled her brow in contemplation.

"No wigging, I promise," Willow agreed, watching Buffy closely.

"Okay, good. Well see, you know that whole thing with my mom and being sick, when she had to stay over night at the hospital? Well, I was all bummed Buffy and I decided to be all mopey out back. So Spike sorta dropped by - why I have no idea. He's like some itch you scratch and scratch... but he never goes away. But that's so beside the point," Buffy trailed off.

Willow stopped in mid stride, turning to face her friend.

"Buffy, what are you saying? Oh my, are you saying you and Spike, and the panting and the grabbing... and ... oh... OH!" Willow's eyes grew wide as saucers at the revelation and, she almost forgot to breathe for a moment.

_'Okay, way more wiggy than Buffy just being pregnant!'_

"Yeah, I know," Buffy gave with a slight chuckle.

"Well that's something you don't hear every day. 'Hi, I'm pregnant by a vampire'," Willow giggled.

"Yup, he came, he saw, he conquered," Willow added. Buffy got a puzzled look to her face.

"Wait, maybe it should be he saw, he conquered, he came," Buffy remarked.

The two laughed but sobered quickly.

"Wonder how it even happen?" Willow wondered, wrinkling her brow.

"I have no idea, Wills. I mean hello, cold dead seed. It's supposed to be DEAD, not on stealth mode secretly impregnating unsuspecting ova."

"Are you going to tell him?" Willow questioned looking at the ground as they walked.

"NO! I mean I thought about it and think it's better he doesn't know... ever," Buffy replied with caution lacing her voice.

"But Buffy it's going to be kinda hard to hide it from him forever. You are going to keep it... aren't you?"

"I pretty much made up my mind on that part, so yeah. But I have so much to think about. I mean hey, slayer here, how am I supposed to slay with a baby. And who knows what kind of baby this will be, being half vampire. I just... I don't know," the blonde ended with a frown.

Willow engulfed Buffy in a tight protective hug.

"Everything will be okay Buffy. I'm here no matter what."

Buffy hugged Willow back nodding her head in agreement. But would things really be puppies and rainbows?

* * *

I know some of you are wondering were is Spike. Well he's on his way, next chapter I promise. 


	4. Chapter 4

**It Happened One Night**

By: Golden Buffy

Summary: Willow knows that Spike is the baby's daddy. Who is next on Buffy's list to find out?

Disclaimer: I woke up from the most amazing dream to a harsh reality, I don't own Spike. Because if I did he would be chained to my bed right now.

Author's Notes: Thanks to my awesome beta JustSue for beta-ing another chapter! And huggles to AD for the read through.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Crumbled Illusions**

_"We must select the illusion which appeals to our temperament and embrace it with passion, if we want to be happy" _

_Cyril Connolly _

_"A pleasant illusion is better than a harsh reality" _

_Christian Nevell Bovee _

_"I know you don't wanna hear me cryin'_

_An I know you don't wanna hear me deny_

_That your satisfaction lies in your ILLUSIONS_

_But your delusions are yours and not mine_

_We take for granted we know the whole story_

_We judge a book by its cover_

_And read what we want_

_Between selected lines"_

_Guns n Roses Use Your Illusion I_

"Mom, I have something to tell you," Buffy said in an overly cheery voice, her reflection mimicking her movements. Buffy looked at her image in the mirror; she looked like a woman with an unbearable burden. This was harder than she thought, and it wasn't even real Joyce, it was imaginary Joyce. Sighing Buffy ran a hand over her face in frustration.

"Mom, remember when you asked me if I wanted to talk... well, I'm ready! Ugh!" Buffy exclaimed to the empty room as she collapsed onto the bed.

This was going nowhere fast. Pushing herself up to rest on her bent elbows, Buffy glanced around her dorm room. It was quiet and she needed a distraction. Willow had been in and out the whole week since they'd moved back in to the dorm. Things with Tara must have been going good, plus their weekly visits with the local campus coven kept the ex-computer geek quite busy.

Pushing a golden lock of hair behind her ear, Buffy decided to do something she never really took time with... studying. She had a huge exam in physics, add that with patrolling and morning sickness, it hadn't left much time for the activity.

And just when was the horrible morning sickness going to stop? Was it this bad for all women, or was this something extra special for slayers who became pregnant? The small meals so weren't helping, and those nasty vitamins just added to the turmoil that was Buffy's stomach. They were huge, pink, chalky things that refused to be swallowed - no matter how much water she drank with them - sticking in her throat, causing her nausea to rise faster and more often.

And playing the "everything's okay" game was really starting to get old quick with everyone. Sooner or later she was going to have to come clean. Walking around looking like those you staked every night was bound to raise a few eye brows.

* * *

Ears alert and eyes sharp, Buffy stalked her prey. The big, pink blob had oozed its way into an alley. Making sure to take mental notes Buffy fought hard not to gag from its stench. Not that the alley smelled any better. The thing had caused enough problems in Sunnydale over the past two weeks, and the Slayer couldn't wait to find out how to kill it.

The demon would stalk its victims, corner them, and some how devour them. But that was about as much information any of the Scoobies had. Without playing stake out, hiding in the bushes, and waiting to see the pink blob in action.

Entering the alleyway, Buffy caught sight of its slime trail glittering in the amber colored light from the street lamp. "Uh, Mr. Oozy, stinky demon thing, could you come out now so I can try and kill you?" Buffy asked hopefully as she paused straining her ears for any sound. She was met by silence.

"Didn't think so," the Slayer snarked, rolling her eyes.

Venturing further into the passageway Buffy's spidey senses went into overdrive - she knew that signature all too well. Sighing she rolled her eyes again, swinging her body and sword to the location of a certain vampire. "You can come out now, Spike, and stop with the whole stalking bit," Buffy barked, pointing the shiny weapon in his direction.

Spike swaggered out of the shadows, cigarette in one hand and smirk firmly in place. "Glad you think so highly of yourself, luv, but I wasn't stalkin you. Was out for a stroll looking for a good fight. Knew you were patrolling," he shrugged glancing at the Slayer, "Decided to join you is all," Spike finished, taking a drag off the thin white stick.

"You? Patrol, with me? Please. I can so do better on my own. Oh wait, I _have _done better on my own. And you only want to hang with me so you can beat up demons," Buffy added offhandedly, scanning the alley once more. But the slimy demon was nowhere in sight.

"Well, yeah," Spike agreed, pinning Buffy with a "duh" look. "Why else would you think I want to hang around you? Not for your lovely conversation," he shot back quite pleased with himself.

Buffy's eyes narrowed to small slits as she shot daggers Spike's way. She so wanted to punch him in the nose right now - in fact, what was preventing her?

"Oh, like you're king of conversation." It was lame, but all she could come up with at short notice.

"Seriously, Slayer, got some pent up energy and need to work it off," Spike paused, slowly raking his eyes over Buffy's form before settling back to her eyes as his tongue did that lewd thing with his teeth. "Unless you have other ideas?" he accompanied his question with an arched brow.

"You really are a pig, Spike. Do you know that?" Buffy regarded him with displeasure, trying desperately to cover up those tiny butterflies he always seemed to stir up in her stomach.

"Oink, oink," Spike agreed, as he shadow boxed with himself, his motions playing out on the brick wall. Buffy decided to ignore him. And the way his body was moving, all seductive like beneath his leather duster.

The pink blob decided to make itself known at that very moment. Giving Buffy the distraction she had desperately needed and wished for. Landing with a sickening "plop" on the concrete, the blob was on the attack from its previous position atop the building it had slithered up to elude the Slayer. The two bottle blondes turned their heads in the direction of the noise. Buffy looked down at her sword then back at the cotton candy colored demon, and deduced that the piece of metal wasn't going to do much harm to it. She needed something else, like salt.

"Slayer watch out!" Spike shouted before tackling her to the ground, Buffy was just inches away from becoming the demon's next meal. Turning its faceless features towards the duo, it released a yellowish sludge projectile their way. It hit the wall of the building behind the two, eating its way through the brickwork. With a hiss, the smelly thing slithered away into the night.

Lying there, pinned between the side walk and Spike's lean body, Buffy was assaulted by that all too familiar smell of leather, whiskey, and tobacco. It was like Old Spice... if Old Spice bottled those three scents and sold them. Buffy couldn't help the delicious shiver that ran down her spine as images of the night they'd shared raced through her mind. Groaning, she quickly screwed her eyes shut, trying to clamp down on her hormones before they made themselves known. Swallowing hard, Buffy growled through clenched teeth, "Get off me, Spike!" Buffy started pushing at Spike's leather clad shoulders, desperate for some fresh air and a Spike free safe zone.

Spike let his all too telling smirk spread across his lips, his senses keenly aware of Buffy's increased heart rate, the light flush to her skin and the sweet, but subtle, hint of her desire in the air. Oh yeah, the Slayer was hot for the Big Bad.

Buffy chose to ignore his smirk, like he knew her so well. _'Stupid vampire.'_

"No need to get violent, Slayer. Nice way of thanking a bloke for saving your arse," the blonde vampire noted, gracefully getting to his feet.

"You so did not save my butt, Spike. I had things totally under control until you came along all with the distracting," Buffy shot back, glaring up at his form.

"Sure didn't look that way from my stand point, pet," Spike retorted, his smirk still firmly in place.

Buffy still glared up at him, but decided to accept his offered hand, despite the urge to smack the smugness off his face. Getting to her feet she quickly relinquished his hand and brushed at the dirt clinging to her stylish, yet affordable, leather pants.

"Well, that answers the mystery to how it eats people." Buffy had turned her head to inspect the large hole in the side of the wall when a wave of dizziness stole over her. Swaying, Buffy reached her arm out, looking for something to lean on when Spike grabbed her shoulders, steadying her.

Deciding that the Slayer needed some fresher air, Spike quickly scooped her up in his arms before carrying her out of the alley and back to the public side walk. He gently set her down, leaning her against a parked car. Buffy braced herself on the passenger side door before bending down and placing her head between her knees. She refused to lose her lunch in front of Spike. Weakness was not an option; all he needed was one good day. So what if he couldn't take her out himself, he could always get some other demon to do the deed.

Giving her a once over, Spike noticed the dark circles under her eyes and how pale her face seemed. Then something odd occurred to him. Her scent, Buffy's scent was stronger than normal. It struck Spike as odd. Not strong like that delectable aroma when her monthly was scheduled for a visit. It was sweeter, with a subtle undertone of something new. Something Spike couldn't quite place his finger, or preternatural senses, on.

Cocking his head slightly to the side and raising his scarred brow, Spike questioned her. "You feeling okay, pet? You're looking a bit green around the gills."

Shaking off the feeling of nausea, Buffy straightened her body, leaning back against the car once more. "Yeah, I'm fine...," Buffy cut herself off in mid reply. Her green eyes glowing with anger. "Geez, I wish everyone would just mind their own business and stay out of mine. And why would you even care? Just go home, Spike, or go do what ever it is that you do at night, 'cause I don't need your help," Buffy closed with a huff.

Before the vampire could get another word past his lips the slayer stormed off into the night, leaving a very confused demon in her wake.

* * *

"And you say it tried to attack you?"

"Yes, Giles, for the billionth time tonight. It was big, and pink, and nasty. The thing tried to make me all appetizer Buffy," she huffed, a bit irritated. Buffy was tired, she just wanted to go to her dorm and sleep through an apocalypse.

The ex-watcher stared at his slayer, taking in her information and focusing intently on the description she gave. But even more baffled by the actions of the vampire who possibly assisted her.

"And Spike saved you? What did he want in return, some more burba weed?" Giles questioned, slightly in disbelief that Spike would do anything which didn't involve personal gain.

Sighing Buffy collapsed back onto the sofa, twisting one of her rings off and on her index finger.

"Nothing... well, he wanted to patrol with me. Something about needing to work off steam," Buffy answered matter of factly.

"Oh, well isn't that just great, Evil Dead Junior wants to help with patrolling," Xander chimed in, sharing his two cents for everyone to hear.

"What's so wrong with that, Xander? I mean, the poor guy can't even feed off humans and fighting some demons wouldn't hurt. Adding more muscle to the team is a good thing... isn't it?" Anya inquired, as she looked around the room for support.

Buffy, Giles, Xander, Tara, and Willow all turned to stare at the ex-demon as if she were speaking out of the side of her neck.

"What are you all looking at? It makes sense, really," Anya swatted at anything that might be hanging from her nose as she defended herself. Spike helping on the slaying end _did _sound like a good idea. Really, what bad could come of it? "You let Angel help and he was evil once," she added with a satisfied nod.

"Only speak when spoken too, honey," Xander whispered, patting his girlfriend's arm. The ex-vengeance demon just sat back in her chair with a humph; she couldn't understand why they treated her like a four year old child. She had lots of information to share if they would just let her. And it all wasn't about Xander and orgasms.

Willow went back to flipping through a book of demons, trying to find anything similar to what Buffy described.

"You said it was pink, kinda like a blob? Goes to show you can't count on eye witness testimony," Willow put forth with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Yeah, and don't forget the slime trail, ewww," Buffy scrunched up her face in disgust.

"So did you happen to see when it excreted its projectile towards you Buffy?" Giles looked towards Buffy expectantly.

"No, Spike was sort of blocking my vie..." The slayer didn't finish her sentence as that all too familiar watery mouth announced that her stomach was no longer cooperating. Jumping up from her seat on the sofa, Buffy and ran for Giles' bathroom. Everyone stilled as confusion and concern washed over their faces. They could hear the muffled sounds filtering from the hallway as their friend threw up behind the closed bathroom door.

"Buffy's sick! She's throwing up! Buffy never gets sick; she's all super hero Buffy of the non sick variety. Please tell me she isn't sick, G-man!" Xander pleaded, eyes pinned on the ex-watcher for answers.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Xander, and for the last time, stop calling me that infernal name!" Giles exclaimed, glaring at the younger man. How many times over the years had he asked him to stop calling him that name? The boy just didn't listen. Coming out of his musing Giles was greeted by fresh sounds from his slayer, causing him to turn a slight gray. _'Maybe Buffy was catching something.'_ Giles thought, remembering the time she had had that horrible cold and fever.

"Yes, well, er, Willow you're Buffy's room mate, has she been sick lately?"

"Buffy? Sick? Oh, no, she's fine, nothing wrong with Buffy, as fit as a fiddle," the redhead joked, faking a laugh as she leaned further behind Tara and the book she was looking through.

"Right. I'll get some water for tea." Giles left the living room to match action to words.

"Yeah, because tea solves all problems," Willow remarked snidely. "It must be some British thing that we Americans don't get. Because it's tea, it solves everything, it's British!"

* * *

Flushing the toilet, Buffy washed her hands quickly. Risking a quick peek inside Giles medicine cabinet she found what she was looking for. _'Oh, minty!'_ Buffy removed the mouth wash taking a huge swoosh then quickly spitting it out in the sink. _'Ewww, too minty.' _

Buffy really wanted to cry. This was horrible; here she was still throwing up, and of all places Giles' flat. _'So not the time for this.' _Now everyone would be all with the worries, and wanting to know just what was the matter. Buffy sighed, why was life so unfair? Now she had to come up with an explanation. Mustering all her courage, Buffy opened the bathroom door.

_'Time to face the music.'_

* * *

Buffy walked back into the quiet living room, passing Willow who gave her a reassuring smile.

"You okay Buffy?" Xander asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah, Xan, I'm fine. I think I might have gotten a delayed reaction to pinky the vomiting blob," Buffy supplied with a nervous chuckle. All eyes were on her, making her feel like super freak Buffy.

Giles returned from the kitchen carrying his serving tray, laden down with tea cups, tea pot, sugar and cream. Placing the items down, he took a good look at his slayer. She looked haggard, and troubled. It was time he got to the bottom of this.

"Buffy what's the matter? You look terribly worn, and this vomiting... it just doesn't sit right" Giles voiced his concern, eyes locked onto the slip of a girl before him.

Buffy looked back and forth between her friends and her watcher. A man she really couldn't hide secrets from – well, most of the time, and truthfully, sooner or later she would have to come clean.

Willow could see the internal debate going on within her friend. Placing the book down she moved to sit next to Buffy. The Slayer gave her a slight smile, which turned into a small whimper.

Buffy started to play with her ring again, trying best to figure out how to break the news to them. This seemed harder than telling her mom, _almost_ harder. Which she had yet to do. Taking a deep breath she released it slowly, as she sank down onto the couch. Then closing her eyes, Buffy pressed forward.

"Giles, I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it. I'mpregnant," Buffy mumbled under her breath.

"You're what?" Giles questioned, as Xander leaned forward in his chair, making sure that he heard Buffy clearly.

"I'm pregnant. I just found out last week." Buffy didn't dare look at anyone, keeping her eyes down cast, still playing with her jewelry.

"Hey, well that's great, isn't it Ahn? Buffy's going to have a mini Buffy." Xander gushed.

_'Oh he won't be gushing for long.'_ Buffy thought to herself, trying to fight back tears, fearful of what would come next.

"So when can we expect Riley back?"

"Yes, when will he be returning Buffy?"

Xander and Giles questioned simultaneously.

Buffy ran a hand through her hair, turning towards Willow, silently pleading for her help. Willow grabbed Buffy's hand, giving it a tiny supportive squeeze.

"Yeah, well, see that's the thing. Kinda funny when you think about it." Buffy released a strained chuckle. "Riley isn't the father."

"Oh this is getting good," Anya offered as she mimicked Xander's reaction. "When did you get a new man? And why am I always the last to hear about these things?"

Tara, having taken notice of Buffy's aura after she returned from the bathroom, quietly walked over to her and stood directly behind Buffy, offering her silent support.

"Yeah, Buffy, who's the lucky man? I mean the only two you've been hanging out with of the male variety are me and Spike. And believe me I'd remember if we...Oww!"

"Xander Harris, are you telling me you want to give Buffy orgasms?" Anya accused Xander, slapping the brunette on the back of his head.

"No Ahn I was simply saying... NO! Buffy you've only been around me and Spike," Xander paused a moment before continuing, " and Spike's soldiers can't get the job done, no matter how hard they try. And like you'd let him within twenty feet of you anyway." Xander concluded with a laugh and a dismissive wave of the hand.

_'You've come this far. No backing out now.'_ Buffy licked her lips, which now seemed

suddenly dry. _'God, could this be any worse?'_ "Ummm, well see... no new boy friend. I just... well, I... we... I sorta slept with Spike."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must have misheard you. Because, hey, it sounded like you said you bonked Spike. Please tell me you didn't just say that?" Xander implored with both eye brows raised. He wasn't sure he could trust his ears, because he thought he heard Buffy say she'd willingly slept with Spike. Oh god, the agony, he would have the visuals for years.

Buffy looked over at Giles. She couldn't read any emotions on his face, and he hadn't uttered a word. Taking another deep breath Buffy closed her eyes.

"I made a mistake, and now I'm paying for it," Buffy bowed her head, not daring to look at anyone in the room. Afraid to see the disgust in their eyes, their rejection. Or worse, their pity, and if any of them showed that...it would be worse than disgust.

"Oh, dear Lord," Giles mumbled, plopping down onto the sofa next to Buffy. The room fell into complete silence as everyone absorbed the news.

_'Say something, anything, just talk.' _The whole "conversations inside the mind" was really starting to wig Buffy out. Normally she'd be getting a tongue lashing from Giles on all the reasons for not sleeping with a vampire. Reminders of Angel and the whole soul thing. About her sacred duty to kill vampires. But instead there was quiet.

"Are you going to say anything?" she asked in a timid voice, glancing over towards Giles.

"What is there to say, Buffy?" Giles queried, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "I'm not going to go into a full assault about your actions. It's just... I would have expected you to use better judgment." Giles paused trying to contain his displeasure.

"For the love of god, Buffy, what were you thinking? Getting involved with another vampire, and not j-j-just any vampire, but William the Bloody, the Slayer of Slayers. One who's made it his goal in life to kill you. This is just bloody wonderful!" Giles gave voice to his exasperation.

Rising to his feet, Giles began to pace the floor of his apartment. All eyes tracked his figure as he ran over the news once more, avoiding all eye contact with Buffy.

"Buffy." Pausing once again he removed his glasses, rubbing his hand over his face. "Of all the idiotic, irresponsible things to do, you go and do...do, this! And just how did this...this pregnancy occur?" The ex-watcher concluded, gesturing wildly towards Buffy.

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence," Buffy snapped, earning a glare from the older man. Sighing, she continued, "I don't know, me and Wills were wondering the same thing. I was hoping you knew, or at least you could figure it out."

"Ooo, I know! I know!" Anya thrust her hand the air - she knew this topic quite well.

"Ahn, now really isn't the time, so put your hand down," Xander chastised, again speaking to her as if she were his child instead of his girlfriend. Anya swatted at Xander's hand, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, please! Xander, would you for once let me finish? I know exactly how this happened." All eyes turned questioningly towards the ex-demon who was quite thrilled to finally be able to share something with the group... Well, something that all would enjoy hearing. Maybe enjoy was an overstatement, but they would have a answer to their question.

"You see, Buffy, there's this clause that was placed on the Slayer. Once she reaches eighteen, which I might add, very few have done, she reaches sexual maturity. And she is biologically driven to find a mate. You may not be aware that such a change is taking place in your body, but it did happen."

"And what does this have to do with Buffy getting her freak on with Captain Peroxide?" Xander asked, confusion etched across his face.

"If you'd shut up I could get to that part, Xander! Anyway, as I was saying... We all know how the original Slayer was created, and for some reason when you reach sexual maturity that trait, or gene from the demon, becomes active causing you to search for a mate who is your equal. Unfortunately, human males just can't cut it and you need to mate with a vampire. So you getting pregnant by Spike really isn't a big deal; you're just following your body's biological call," Anya paused before perking up once again. "Might I add, Spike is a really good choice, with the whole Master vampire thing going for him, and his fine genetic make up. I would have to say I'd mate with him too!" Anya finished with a smile, very pleased with herself.

* * *

A/N: Hope I haven't lost anyone! Did you like? Let me know by leaving a review! 


	5. Chapter 5

**It Happened One Night**

By: Golden Buffy

Summary: Giles, Xander, Anya, and Tara have found out about the pregnancy.

Disclaimers: Nothings changed Joss owns them all.

Author's Notes: All gushing is for JustSue, who did another wonderful job beta-ing this chappie! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! It makes me feel of warm and fuzzy inside. A note on how I came up with the title for this chapter. I figured since Buffy is now telling the truth, she has come clean in a sorts, hence the soap. The herbal tea, you'll have to read to find out.

**Chapter Five: Soap, Truths, and Herbal Tea**

_When one admits that nothing is certain one must, I think, also admit that some things are much more nearly certain than others. _

_Bertrand Russell (1872 – 1970)_

"Whoa!" Buffy exclaimed jumping up from her seat, eyes bugging out of her head. "What are you trying to say? I am not hot, in heat, or anything for any kind of vampire, and certainly not Spike. No way! Gah, I don't think so!" Turning a frantic eye towards her watcher, Buffy pleaded for a rational answer.

"Giles, tell her," Buffy frantically waved her hands in Anya's direction, "Please tell Anya that this is so from the truth that it isn't funny. I'm the Slayer, I don't do vampires!"

The remaining occupants of the room stopped to stare at Buffy, baffled by what just came from her lips. False coughs and muttered voices objected to her claim.

_'Sleep with one vampire...er...two vampires and they never let you hear the end of it.'_

"I'm sorry, Buffy, but the facts are the facts. Hey, if you can't handle it then that's not my fault. No slaying the messenger," Anya pointed out in a huff.

Giles cleared his throat, turning to face Anya before speaking. "Anya, are you quite sure of this information? Dare I say, I have heard none of this from the Council. Nor have I come across any Watcher's journals describing a pregnant Slayer. And certainly nothing to indicate one being impregnated by a vampire." The last part he stated in disgust.

Anya released an exaggerated sigh before pressing forward. "Do you really think the Council would readily share information like this? A pregnant Slayer whose baby was fathered by a vampire is not something they would want getting out. I mean, they make it their mission to kill demons, why would they want that bit of news common knowledge? Think Giles, god!"

Giles reflected over the many times Travers kept him out of the loop, especially with regards to his Slayer. So, why was it so far fetched for him to believe that the higher ups in the Council would keep such a thing secret? Surely there had to be records – somewhere - but where to start? There was some serious research to be done. The Watcher filed that bit of information away to ponder over at a later date, and focused his attention back on the group.

"Well, maybe it could be some kind of spell, or curse, or something," Willow offered, looking around the room and giving Buffy an apologetic look before continuing. "Tara and I could do a reveal spell, see what we can find."

"Great merciful Zeus, why didn't I think of that? A spell, it's gotta be a spell! Not like Buffy would ever sleep with Spike out of her own free will. He has to be the cause of it!" Xander all but shot from his chair, jittery with excitement at his revelation.

"Xander, I really don't think it's a spell," Giles countered, rubbing a hand over his weary face. He was feeling quite tired and starting to need a drink.

"Xander, have you heard a word I said?" Anya glared at her boyfriend. "This is all genetics, hormones... lust. No magic what-so-ever."

"Well, we have to do something, Ahn! I mean...we just can't sit back and let Buffy give birth to the hell spawn of Spike!" Xander shouted, trying to get his point across.

"Y-yes, well, we can't sit back and let this...this thing take place. Who knows what the implications could be. Or what kind of offspring this pregnancy will produce," Giles added before pouring himself a cup of tea.

Buffy just sat on the sofa feeling numb, head buried in her hands and trying to absorb the news. She listened to her watcher and so-called friends speak about her as if she was some lab experiment, to be disposed of if the desired results were not forthcoming. Willow sat beside her, rubbing her back in soothing circles. Buffy wasn't sure how she felt about the contact, not with Willow's slight betrayal still fresh in her mind.

Tara's timid voice broke through the air, startling everyone in the room.

"Sh-shouldn't we a-a-ask Buffy what she wants to do? I m-m-mean, it is her body, her choice," she stuttered, hating how it came back when she was nervous. Tara had surprised herself with her defense of the Slayer.

Buffy lifted her head, sending Tara a grateful smile before turning her eyes on the room. She took in the expectant looks of her friends and Watcher. Buffy once again found herself building up the resolve to press forward.

She desperately wanted, above all else, Giles' approval. Since their first meeting in the library all those years ago, he had become more than just some uptight, stuffy British guy who was destined to be her watcher. He had become a father figure to her – no, he _had_ become her father in all sense of the word, the only thing lacking was the DNA. She so needed him to understand her position, and her reasons for doing what she planned to do. Buffy hoped and prayed to whoever was listening to hear her unvoiced plea for Giles to give her what she needed from him.

"Yeah, see I already thought about that, taking the whole human to demon ratio into consideration and everything. But the fact is I'm the Slayer. I protect the innocent. No matter how evil the father may be, this baby is innocent and had nothing to do with its conception. No matter how wrong or wiggy it might be for a Slayer to be carrying a baby fathered by a vampire...I'm going through with it. I"m keeping _my_ baby." Buffy's statement left no room for discussion. It felt as if a ton of bricks had been lifted from her shoulders, and Buffy found herself holding her head higher in light of her revelation.

Tara breathed a sigh of relief, proud that Buffy had stood her ground. She would have supported Buffy either way. But being a child of Gaya, she couldn't justify the killing of a baby for any reason. Anya couldn't help the small flutter she felt in her stomach, she would have to ponder on that feeling later as she had no idea what it meant at the moment. Giles placed his teacup down mumbling about needing something stronger, and then retreated to his kitchen in search of it. Xander just looked on in disbelief, an unreadable expression settling over his face.

"I'm sorry, Buff, but would you mind saying that again? Because I thought I heard you say you were keeping it." Xander stuck a finger in his ear, giving it a wriggle before removing it.

"Yes, Xander. You heard right." Buffy wanted to get angry - but she'd expected this to happen - hadn't she? So why was she somewhat surprised by Xander's reaction? Could he honestly sit there and think he could run her life, and she would go along with it all hum-de-dum? Not too likely, buster! Wasn't that one of the reasons she resented Angel so much? Because he'd done just that, tried to dictate her life and choose what was best for her… without bothering to send her the memo.

Xander processed the words, his face darkening and body becoming tense. "Are you out of you mind, Buffy? Are you insane? Do small, purple elephants dance around in your head?" Xander held his hand to halt her response. "No, you know what, just save it. I don't want to hear your reasoning again."

Giles returned, firmly gripping a bottle containing amber liquid, just in time to hear the heated exchange. He watched in silence as Xander stormed to the front door. The brunette rested his hand on the doorknob, turning his head slightly in response to the voice calling after him.

"Xander Harris, you get back here and apologize to Buffy this instant! What you said is just mean, and rude, and-and uncalled for!" Willow shouted, her face turning the same color as her locks. Her skin flushed with anger, she couldn't believe the way her childhood friend had responded. Rage against the creatures that caused the death of your best friend was one thing, but to go after the one being chosen to protect you from them was majorly not of the good.

Whipping the door open, Xander turned. "You really are twisted, Buffy. First Angel, and now Spike," he said disdainfully before laughing humorlessly. "And anyone who supports you is just as sick!" He followed up with a glance around the room to drive his point home. Slamming the front door closed behind him, he stomped off into the night.

"Well, that was... well," Giles numbly muttered, at a loss for words. He quickly gulped down his glass of scotch.

"Buffy, I'm sorry for his rude comments. It's safe to say Xander will not be getting any orgasms for a whole week," Anya noted, a hint of concern for her friend crossing her face.

Buffy didn't respond; she was trying really hard not to show had badly Xander's harsh words affected her, but damn, those hormones just wouldn't leave her alone. Cheeks wet from her silently shed tears, Buffy sniffed to stop her runny nose, announcing to the room her current state of emotions.

"Buffy, it's okay, don't cry," Willow soothed, rubbing her hand up and down her friend's arm.

"No, Wills, it's not okay." Buffy sniffed again, before wiping at her cheeks. "I'm tired, and hungry. But I can't eat, because every time I do my stomach rebels. My head hurts, and I really have to pee. You know, I pee all the time now. Do you have any idea how hard that is with patrolling? And look, I drove Giles to drink," she concluded, pointing at the older man. Giles had the grace to look abashed, placing the bottle and empty glass down on the coffee table.

"I assure you, it wasn't any fault of your own, Buffy," he reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a light pat.

"I can make you some herbal tea that will help settle your stomach, and you'll be a-able to eat," Tara offered.

"No offense, Tara, but my mom did the whole herbal tea last week with me. And let's just say, me and herbal tea...not too mixy. Just made me sicker." Buffy recalled the experience scrunching up her nose.

"Oh, no, b-believe me, this will help. It's made just for nausea and will make your tummy a happy tummy. It won't take long I can make it here. If Mr. Giles will let me use his kitchen?"

"Yes, please, help yourself." Giles offered with a wary smile.

The room once again fell into silence, as everyone was lost to their own thoughts. Giles was contemplating another drink, when Buffy's hand came into view removing the bottle from the table. "Giles, I need you all clear headed, not all friendly with the scotch."

Sighing, Giles resigned himself to a night of sobriety, not just for Buffy but for himself as well. She was right; he needed a clear head if he was going to figure all this out. Plus he had a phone call to make.

"So, Buffy, what was Spike's reaction to the news of his impending fatherhood?"

_'Oh, busted!' _Buffy inwardly cringed, why was everyone suddenly all worried about Spike's feelings and thoughts on the matter?

"Yeah, well, Spike doesn't know. And I plan on keeping it that way. Don't give me that look, Giles; I have the right not to tell him. And I plan on enforcing that right." Buffy was on the defensive again, crossing her arms over her chest, not wanting to hear Giles rebuttal.

"Yes, well... as much as I loathe this, Spike does have the right to know that he is going to be a father. Might I add, especially with you being the Slayer, I don't know how you're going to keep this from any demon let alone a vampire."

"Not like he can't count. Add a growing waist line, and no period, he'll know, Buffy," Anya pointed out.

"Wha-what? How would Spike know when I have my periods?" Buffy paused, recalling that one lesson where Giles insisted she pay attention. He had explained how vampires possessed heightened senses; able to detect the faintest of injuries, spilled blood, etcetera.

"Ewww, that's just gross. But I see your point. There's gotta be a way for me to conceal this pregnancy."

Willow's eyes grew wide with excitement as a spell popped into her head. "I think Tara and I can help you on the concealing front. I know a spell of protection; I actually came across it a few weeks back. Kinda filed it away for a rainy day when one of us would need it. So we could do it tomorrow, if that's all right with you?"

"What will the spell do? 'Cause not to bash your spell casting ability, it's just, you know, Willow and spells don't go too well together." Buffy didn't want to say what she was thinking, but the spell sounded like the answer to her prayers. Just one problem - Willow.

Willow felt hurt for a moment before she pushed it away. "It wouldn't just be me, Tara would be helping. I wouldn't dare try this without help, I couldn't live with myself it something bad happened," she insisted, turning pleading eyes to Giles for support.

"I don't see anything wrong with a spell of protection as long as Tara is helping."

With her watcher's stamp of approval, Buffy agreed.

"I'll need to stop by the Magic Box for some herbs before we can do the spell. Oh, and get all the information you'll need in regards to the spell."

"You will be paying for the herbs, right?" Anya asked, her ears perking up at the mention of her shop. "Because I'll have you know I don't take kindly to moochers."

"Yes, Anya, I will pay with money." Willow commented off handedly, going over the list in her head.

"Well, I need to make a stop to the little girl's room, be right back," Buffy excused herself.

"I'm going to leave now. I want to make sure Xander gets home safely." Anya announced, retrieving a set of keys from her jeans pocket. "If I hurry I'll drive past him on the way."

"Oh, Anya left, went to go drive down Xander." Willow supplied with a devious smile when Buffy returned five minutes later. She was thinking about how nice it would be to actually run Xander over for what he said.

"Just don't. There's no excuse for the way he reacted tonight, no matter how upset he is." Buffy quickly changed the subject. " And why didn't you tell me about this miracle tea?"

"Honest, I had no idea. If I had known I would have whipped up a batch for you a week ago. And sorry about the whole reveal spell. You know how me and research are, when the research wagon pulls in I'm all enthusiastic Willow. It was completely unintentional," Willow babbled, mentally adding an order of "forgive me" chocolate chip cookies to her list.

"I know. You've been nothing but 'support-o-girl' this whole time, and I thank you for it. I would be a big pile of indecisiveness without you."

"I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but what does your mother think of all this Buffy?" Giles couldn't help but wonder, pinning the blonde with a look.

Buffy could feel herself starting to fidget once again under the intensity of his gaze. Rolling her eyes, she sighed, "Well, I haven't told her just yet. But I will, I promise."

"Well, I'm one to always say there's no time like the present."

* * *

Buffy, Tara, and Willow left Giles flat with a borrowed thermos full of herbal tea. Buffy had drunk a cup before leaving, and was feeling a lot better. The peppermint and chamomile had worked wonders on her stomach. It was no longer flipping all over the place. 

"So, are you coming back with us?" Willow asked as they walked.

"Nah, I think Giles was right. My mom has the right to know she's going to be a grandparent. I really should have told her first, instead of being all chicken and stuff. Better go get this out of the way before Xander goes marching in on his high horse of "morals" and spills the beans."

"Well, would you like us to go with you for support?" Tara offered sheepishly.

"I'm cool. I rather not have a audience for this."

"Yeah, but your mom could always surprise you. Remember when Angel told her you two had had sex? She was all calm, cool, and collected, no yelling there," Willow remembered.

"Remember when I told her I was the Slayer? Much yelling, and fighting, and a slap thrown in." Buffy tossed in, shivering at the memory.

"Well, look on the bright side. If you get kicked out the house this time, you at least have some place to go. So no running off to L.A.!"

Buffy laughed with Willow as Tara just looked on in bewilderment.

"Oh, I'll explain later," Willow told Tara, as the three stopped their trek home.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you guys back to campus?"

"No, We'll be fine, and you have something important to do." Willow scolded the Slayer playfully.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. No time like the now. I'm going, see?" Buffy turned in the direction of Revello Drive. The three hugged, and Buffy watched the wicca and witch walk away until out of sight. With a sigh she headed to her home.

* * *

Standing outside the front door, Buffy glanced at her watch; a bit past eleven. She could see the shadows of the TV dancing along the curtains in the darkened living room - Joyce was still awake. Buffy just hoped her mom's reaction didn't rival Xander's. 

Dawn was off to bed, and Joyce was comfortable on the sofa when she heard keys in the front door. She was puzzled as to why Buffy was visiting at this late hour.

Buffy opened the door, offered up a demure smile, and then closed and locked the door behind her.

"Hey, Mom," the Slayer waved, feeling much like she got caught sneaking in on a school night.

"Buffy? Not that I'm against seeing you, but why are you here and not at your dorm?"

"Oh, well I was at Giles', all with the research, and then a thought dawned on me - I'm in the neighborhood why not visit mom?"

Joyce stared at Buffy, regarding her with trepidation. "What's this really about Buffy?"

"Am I that see through?" Buffy paused to wave her hand in front of her face before continuing. "Can... can we talk, like serious talk?" Buffy gestured towards the living room as she walked towards the couch.

Joyce followed her daughter into the living room, sitting next to her. Some silent moments passed between them, as Buffy tried to collect her thoughts. This really was going to be one of the hardest things she'd ever told her mother.

"Are we going to talk, or am I going to have to drag it out of you?" Joyce forcefully asked.

Buffy flinched at her mother's tone before pressing forward. "Well, I...I really don't know how to start. It's just...I have this news. I don't think it's the end of the world bad news, but it's still kind of bad. And I've had a hectic night, with yelling and fighting and Xander walking out on me." Buffy paused, playing with the lid of her borrowed thermos.

Joyce watched her, Buffy was babbling - that never really led to anything good. "What's in there?" Joyce gestured at the container.

"Oh, this? It's tea, for my stomach."

"Okay, Buffy, I'm going to go out on a limb here and going to guess what's the matter, since you seem to be having such a hard time communicating. Now, if I am right I expect you to tell me," Joyce waited for Buffy's nod of agreement, then continued.

"I know you. I've been with you since birth, even when you think you're hiding things from me. Well, you did pull one over on me with the whole Chosen One thing, but not other times. I bandaged your scrapes when you were little, nursed you back to health when you got sick, so I know when something is wrong. So, it's only natural for me to know that you're pregnant. I was just waiting for you to tell me."

Buffy sat there with a stunned look on her face - mouth agape. She knew, her mother knew and she let her sit there and sweat it out. Gaining some form of coherent thought Buffy opened her mouth, "Ho-how did you know?"

Joyce let out a small chuckle, "I maybe old Buffy, but I'm not dumb. You can hardly eat, your morning trips to the bathroom. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out."

"Oh," was all Buffy could offer as a reply.

"And unless the laws of morning sickness have changed since I was pregnant with you and your sister, I'm assuming Riley isn't the father."

"Your assumption is correct, Riley is so not the father." Buffy noted with a nervous smile. Here it was, her mother would be waiting for the "who is the daddy" answer. Maybe it wasn't too late for the floor to swallow Buffy whole - was that too much to wish for?

"Good news, you know him! Bad news, he's dead." Buffy tried to put a light spin on the answer.

"I know him but he's dead? He died recently?"

"No, he's been dead for a while now." Buffy hesitated, still fidgeting with the thermos. "I know you're going to have a massive coronary, so I'm not even going to ask you not to."

"Buffy." Joyce sent a warning to her daughter. This was important; she needed to know who the father of her unborn grandchild.

Squaring her shoulders, Buffy confessed, "Spike. As hard as it sounds and for one to believe, the baby is Spike's."

The first reaction Joyce had was to laugh, because this clearly had to be a joke. But why would Buffy lie about something like that? Looking at her eldest daughter, she knew it wasn't a joke. Joyce was confused; and confusion with Joyce never sat comfortably.

Rising from her seat Joyce starting pacing the floor, looking much the way Giles had earlier in the evening. "Buffy... I... when, how, and why? Another one! Wasn't Angel enough? Didn't you learn from your mistake with him? Spike's not going to show up and try to kill us now, is he?"

"No, mom, he's not going to go all Spikulus on us. Angel lost his soul; Spike doesn't have a soul to lose. And he's got that chip, so he can't hurt people. He's a neutered vamp. And I'm not involved with him. Eww, much? It was one night, a...a slip up on my part, and here I am, all pregnant Buffy. Next time I'm upset over your physical well-being I'll talk to you about it," she concluded, staring at Joyce.

Joyce looked away from Buffy and continued her pacing; it was helping her think. Buffy's eyes tracked her, and all she could think was, _'Please don't drink. Please don't drink. Please don't drink.'_

After a few moments Joyce sat back down beside Buffy, and to the Slayer's relief, no drink in hand.

"Well, are you going to keep it?" Joyce asked, apprehension laced her voice.

"Yeah, I'm keeping it. And before you ask, no Spike doesn't know, and I don't plan on telling him either. Besides, what would he want with a baby anyway?"

"I thought vampires couldn't have children? Was I wrong in my thinking?" Joyce was puzzled by this revelation.

"Normally they can't. But for some reason, an over sight when the first Slayer was created, those magic guys forgot to remove this gene thing-y. So for some reason I can only get pregnant by a vampire."

"Oh, well. Oh. Only by a vampire?"

"It looks that way. And I'm getting this from a reliable source." Buffy shrugged, because hey, Anya was reliable.

"Is this even safe, the pregnancy I mean? And really, Buffy, you'd have me believe that you would sleep with someone whom you supposedly despise for what reason?"

"No, I'm not one hundred percent sure that this will be a 'normal' pregnancy. But what part of my life has ever been normal? I can just hope that this baby is okay." Buffy paused before pressing forward. "Hello, Spike has tried to kill me, oh I don't know, a couple of hundred times. So I think I can despise him... to a point."

Joyce gave Buffy a look before speaking. "I thought I taught you better than that, you don't go around using people, even if said people are vampires."

"It was mutual using mom, no feelings involved, no one got hurt."

Not wishing to proceed further into an argument, Joyce dropped the subject all together. "Well, it's late. Why don't you stay here and get some rest? I'll drive you to campus in the morning."

"Thanks, mom."

* * *

Oaky, that's it for now, let me know what you think. 


	6. Chapter 6

It Happened One Night

By: GoldenBuffy

Summary: Xander blew up and stormed out of Giles' flat. Buffy confessed to Joyce about the pregnancy.

Disclaimer: It's Joss's universe, I only run around and play inside.

Author's Notes: Thanks to my awesome beta JustSue for doing another fabulous job! squee And a special thanks to Niamh who wrote the chant for me and gave me direction on what to do. Thanks again! Last but not least, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, it makes me happy to know you're enjoying my little tale.

**Chapter Six: Nosy Little Sisters and Magicks**

"_If you limit your choices only to what seems possible or reasonable, you disconnect yourself from what you truly want, and all that is left is a compromise." _

_Robert Fritz _

"_It is our choices...that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities." _

_J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets, 1999_

The front door opened then closed as the muffled voices of her mother and sister drifted to her ears, piquing Dawn's interest. Slipping out of bed, and tiptoeing down the carpeted stairs, she rested at the bottom, peeled to listen in on any conversation.

Dawn had wrongly assumed her sister was in trouble about some new demonic threat on the Hellmouth, but her assumption was corrected as she heard the words 'Riley' and 'baby' - which was way cringe worthy. Wasn't it bad enough that Buffy even dated the idiot? - and now she was pregnant by him… just great! The teen's ears perked up at the revelation that the baby wasn't Riley's, but Spike's. _'Kewl, Buffy's having Spike's baby. And I'm so going to be an aunt! How cool is that?' _

Focusing back on the exchange, Dawn was saddened to hear that Buffy had no desire to share the news with the blond vampire. She really wanted to have a tantrum, but it would alert the others to her eavesdropping, and be added proof of the immaturity Dawn was desperately trying to convince others she no longer suffered from. She was almost fifteen; she had an image of maturity to project.

Counting to ten to calm her nerves Dawn suddenly became aware that Buffy was heading towards the stairs. She quickly retreated to her bedroom in the nick of time.

Retrieving a pair of pink cotton pajamas from her drawer Buffy quickly changed. Her bed looked like the most inviting thing she'd ever set eyes on. Just one thing was missing… the sheets. She would worry about that later, first a trip to the bathroom. She had to pee… again.

Buffy was greeted by a Dawn shaped form making her bed as she entered the darkened room. She approached the bed as her sister finished placing the last pillow in its pillowcase.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Buffy asked, pulling her hair into a haphazard ponytail.

The younger Summers tossed the pillow onto the bed, really wanting to smack the older over the head with it. Turning around to face the Slayer, Dawn took on a defensive stance. Her blue eyes twinkling with hurt, anger, and a bit of rage. Buffy hadn't a clue what brought on the change.

"I heard it all Buffy, the _whole_ thing. So before you try to go all deer-in-the-headlights on me, I _know_!" She stressed the last part, voice cracking just a bit as she glared at the blonde.

_'Oh, so this is what the attitude is all about, just great. So not in the mood for this.'_

"You were supposed to be in bed, not listening to a private conversation between me and mom." Buffy countered, mimicking Dawn's stance.

"It's my house and, I can do all the listening I want. So what if you didn't involve me in the talking, that's so not the point. The point is, you're not telling Spike." Dawn spat. "So not fair!" She whined the last part rolling her eyes in the process.

"No, I'm not, so deal! I'm not having this conversation with you."

"And why not? Were you even going to tell me? Or do I fall under "no need to know due to association"?" Dawn glared before forcefully turning away, resting her gaze on the window.

"No, I was going to tell you, and planned on it… just not tonight. And I didn't want you to find out like this. Dawnie, turn around, please." Buffy implored, her voice taking on a softer tone.

The brunette sighed, dropping her shoulders as she plopped down onto the mattress. Looking at her older sister, she began to nibble on her bottom lip.

"I hadn't expected to find out this way either. I though you were tying to keep it secret that some new Big Bad had blown into town."

Buffy sat next to Dawn, studying her affectionately. She'd forgotten that being the little sister of the vampire slayer could be stressful. Buffy tenderly brushed a brown lock of hair behind Dawn's shoulder.

"It's not that I didn't want to tell you, believe me. I just wanted it to be the right time. You know, maybe spend some sisterly quality time together - share in some sugary goodness - and then I would spill." Buffy paused. "You know, you really have to stop with the secret listening," she finished giving Dawn a very mom like glare.

"Yeah, well, if I hadn't been all 00.Summers would you have told me about Spike's involvement?"

It was Buffy's turn to look away and chew her bottom lip. She didn't want to hurt Dawn, but would she have told her sister about Spike's role? Sadly, the answer was no. The girl just wouldn't understand.

"See, I knew it! You so wouldn't have told me. And did I mention how not fair this is to Spike! He isn't evil Buffy, you should tell him." Dawn set her most pathetic puppy dog eyes on her sister, hoping she would cave to her request.

Long moments passed between them before Buffy continued. "You know I never thought I'd make it past seventeen, let alone have children. Every night I go out and kill the nasties on the Hellmouth. Every night I fight evil, and I'm not going to risk the safety of my child so your conscience can be clear."

"Gee, Buffy. Do me a favor and listen to yourself for once. 'I kill evil every night' blah… blah…blah! Yes, Buffy, I know what you do. Hello, sister of the Slayer here. But Spike, he's not so bad. I mean, you left his invite in place...y-you helped him when he first escaped the Initiative. Hey, you two even fought together to stop Angel, major brownie points there. Plus, you can't deny he's changed, if you hadn't noticed. Just give him a chance," Dawn chirped hopefully.

The look Buffy was giving her was priceless; for once the fourteen year old was able to deliver the eye opening truth. '_Score one for the Dawnster! Go team me!'_

"Come on Buffy, you even said it yourself. You never thought you'd make it this far, so maybe this is some kind of reward… for-for your world savage!"

_'Reward my ass!' _Buffy thought bitterly.

"He is so, evil, and I left his invite because... well... I knew you or mom would invite him back in… plus it was a waste of good herbs." Lame, even though it made perfect sense to Buffy, but clearly Dawn wasn't buying it. "Fighting against Angel, Spike had his reasons, and soon as he got her he left." Buffy said the last part with resentment; she couldn't fathom what Spike or Angel saw in Drusilla. '_Psychotic ho-bag, should have staked her when I had the chance, didn't deserve Spike not one bit._ _Okay, where did that come from?'_

"He came to me for help and left me no choice, with being fangless and all. I had to help him. I'm the Slayer, I help, it's what I do. And besides, demons can't change their nature; they were created evil and evil they stay."

Buffy refused to try and answer Dawn's last comment.

"Fine, have it your way, Buffy. But when this comes back and bites you in the butt - and believe me, it will when Spike finds out - I'll be the one waiting with the huge banner that reads 'I told you so, Buffy!'" Dawn shot up off the bed, and headed towards to the door.

"Don't you dare tell him!" Buffy barked. She hadn't done all that worrying and planning just to have her bratty sister ruin it all.

"Don't worry I won't tell _him_ anything. But if you hurt him."

"Please, I can't hurt Spike. Vampires, they have no feelings to hurt." Buffy cringed inside when she made the remark; she knew Spike at least, did care without a soul, but, she had to keep up appearances.

Dawn truly had no idea just how close-minded Buffy was. And it made her dislike Angel all the more. If demons were so evil why'd she give him a chance in the first place? A soul doesn't make someone automatically good, just look at Jeffery Dahmer, Richard Ramirez, Osama bin Laden. They were all human, all soul having, but were evil. Dawn didn't voice her opinion. '_So hope she doesn't rub off on me.'_

With a frustrated sigh Buffy jumped up off the bed, mumbling under her breath about know-it-all little sisters and how they blow everything out of proportion. Closing the door she finally lay down. _'Ah, nice, comfy, and quiet.'_

Closing her eyes Buffy hoped sleep would come. But her mind was too active. Sister to sister talk before bed… not so mixy.

She let her mind drift off as echoes from Dawn's voice bounced around her head. _'You can't deny he's changed...' _Dawn had a point, Buffy just wasn't ready to admit it to her, heck, she was reluctant to admit it to herself. Anyone with two eyes, who wanted to see, could perceive the change in the vampire. But wasn't that just like Spike to go and break the mold? Acting all non-vampire like with feelings he shouldn't have. If it weren't for Willow's stupid "thy will be done" spell, well… Buffy would never have known just how smooth Spike's lips were. Or the myriad emotions just one kiss from him could stir.

Why did he have to be so damn sexy? Those sculpted cheekbones, all too expressive eyes, his tight, muscular abs - it wasn't fair! It was as if the Powers That Be wanted Buffy to screw up. One day they were bored, sitting around, deciding it would be really fun to have some insane vampiress turn some poor Victorian gentleman, who just happened to enjoy killing slayers as a pass time. Who would later make one slayer... _'Whoa, stop right there Buffy, not gonna go there.'_

Why didn't smoochies with Riley make her all jello-y in the knees? Granted, Riley set butterflies to Buffy's stomach, but he didn't invoke the same feelings as Spike did. Riley was one hundred percent, grade A normal guy, and just plain boring.

She'd gone out and got exactly what Angel wanted her to get. Someone human, who just happened to work for some secret government organization. The same organization which captured her arch nemesis and, rendered him harmless, thus leaving her vulnerable to Willow's spell… and Spike's sexy lips.

Her mind quickly switched into serious mode as Buffy toyed with the idea of telling Spike about the pregnancy. This was another admission she didn't dare share with anyone. Deep down inside she feared that he too would leave her like all the other men in her life. Telling Spike about the baby, well there were just to many "what ifs". Like, what if he didn't believe her and what if he resented her? She didn't want him to leave. Even when they were enemies, trying to kill each other on a daily basis, he was still in Sunnydale and she knew he was alive, or un-dead. Buffy wasn't ready just yet to have the blond menace out of her life.

Buffy found her mind wondering to Xander, and his reaction. He really had a nerve, what with the whole demon magnet thing he had going on. What? It was okay to let Willow date a werewolf, and he could date an ex-demon, but Buffy couldn't date a vampire? Not that she would date Spike, but Xander did become flippy when she did the whole "Romeo and Juliet" thing with Angel. He was such a hypocrite!

With a groan, she sat up. All this thinking and analyzing was too much for her tired brain. Jumping out of bed she marched over to her window for some fresh air.

Spike stood, staring up at the darkened bedroom window. It was a ritual he did every night since he'd left Giles' flat. The shadows all but swallowed him whole, except for the glow of his cigarette and the shocking white of his platinum hair.

It was so easy to blame his current state of living on the Slayer, to make the whole thing her fault. But Spike knew it wasn't entirely her doing… Dru played a huge role in it as well. Nattering on about him tasting of ashes and covered in Slayer. If only she hadn't pushed away his affections once they arrived in Belize. If she had only taken him back, instead of opening her bed to every disgusting demon in the vicinity - and if Spike hadn't concocted that stupid plan to bring the Slayer to his sire as a gift. If he hadn't insisted on following, spying, looking for the Slayer's weak spot, he wouldn't have let his guard down; to be captured by those friggin soldier boys. Things would have been much different.

But Spike couldn't think of the "what ifs" - truth was Drusilla had rejected him - and he _had_ blamed it all on the Slayer. He'd wanted her to bleed, to pay for the wrongness of his un-life. Yearning that she make amends for making him feel the way he did about her now. It wasn't right, it was sick, and twisted, he knew. Standing there nightly, keeping a vigil beneath Buffy's window was no longer about seeking out a weakness, but to imagine him-self slipping into her room… and into her bed. Damn the spell Red had cast, and damn him for not standing up and being the bigger vamp that night. He should have told Buffy to bugger off, that he wasn't some toy there for her to get her rocks off. But the news about Joyce had devastated him as well, and Spike found himself helpless before Buffy's pleas.

He truly was Love's bitch.

He watched the silhouettes of the Slayer and Niblet as they interacted. He wondered what the little exchange was about, from his viewpoint it appeared heated. Spike wanted to get closer, to hear what was being said, but he knew the Slayer would sense him. Then Dawn disappeared and he figured she had left the room. He made his mind up to wait until Buffy drifted off into sleep before departing for the night.

Taking a drag off his cigarette he almost choked as Buffy came into view. She had stuck her head out the window closing her eyes. Spike stilled, holding his un-needed breath, extinguishing the amber glow of his cigarette with thumb and finger.

Buffy opened her eyes doing a quick scan of the neighborhood, a small smile playing at her lips. There, in the dark, she spotted the shock of white and knew it could only be one person. She should have been angry, disturbed, disgusted, but she wasn't. For some reason Spike's presence made her feel safe, like someone would always have her back. And some tiny little voice told her that the vampire would always be there for her. So she leaned further out the window.

Did she see him? He wondered still not moving. Spike watched as Buffy scanned her surroundings, her eyes seemingly blind to his presence. Peering up at her form Spike could make out a demure smile dancing upon her lips. Why was she smiling? As if reading his mind the Slayer replied.

"Good night, Spike," Her voice was heavy with mirth, then she pulled herself back inside.

Spike couldn't help the small grin that tugged at the corner of his mouth, as he walked away into the night. "Good night, Buffy."

* * *

_'California Dreamin'_ floated from the radio as mother and daughter rode along the street. Joyce was humming along with the _Mammas and the Pappas_, as Buffy chewed her bottom lip. 

"Slow down, sweetie, before you draw blood."

Buffy stopped, giving her mom a small smile. Sighing she turned to glance out the passenger window.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Joyce offered her daughter, taking her eyes off the road for a moment.

"Huh, what?" Buffy asked distractedly.

"I asked is everything all right with you? You don't seem yourself this morning."

"Well, no. I just shared with you the most damaging news of my life right now, and all you can do is sing along with the radio. Why isn't this bothering you as much as I think it should be? You sure seem chipper for a woman whose daughter is carrying the spawn of hell," the blonde protested, slouching back into her seat.

"Buffy, why can't I just be happy, what's so wrong with that? My oldest daughter is expecting her first child, I think that is something to celebrate."

"Celebrate! Yeah, lets all be happy for Buffy. The Slayer who's going to give birth to Chucky!" she exclaimed, exasperated.

Joyce released a pained sigh. "My happiness isn't what's bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?" Joyce asked, concern evident in her voice.

Buffy paused a moment, giving thought to her mother's question, debating if she should share just what was nagging her. She desperately wanted to give voice to her concerns, and knowing her mother had a _unique_ relationship with Spike, she was tempted to confide in the older woman.

"I don't know… its just things, on my mind. Nothing really, don't worry about it."

'_God, you're such a chicken, Buffy. Why is it so hard for me to discuss my feelings?' _

Joyce pulled the jeep onto the side of the road, parking in front of UC Sunnydale campus. Turning to face Buffy she gathered her thoughts.

"Buffy, I'm not trying to control your life or tell you what you should do. All I want is what's best for you. So just do me this one favor, talk to Spike. That's all I ask, you might just be surprised, if not interested, in what he has to say."

"Not making any promises, but I'll think about it, kay?" Buffy replied sincerely.

* * *

Buffy unlocked the door and entered her dorm room. It was quiet; she had returned before Willow and Tara. Classes were over for the day, which was definitely of the good. Kicking the door closed behind her Buffy wandered over to her bed. About to drift off to sleep she was roused from rest, as Willow and Tara entered the room. 

"Hey, Buffy," the redhead greeted as she walked over to the desk, placing her bag down on it.

"Hi, Buffy. How are you f-feeling today?" Tara asked, looking at her prone form on the bed. "I brought you some more tea."

That perked up the Slayer's ears as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"Yay, more tea! Besides the whole queasiness that is my stomach? I'm good. So what's the what?" She inquired, reaching for the thermos.

"We got everything needed for the spell," Willow replied, unpacking the bundled herbs, crystals, and candles onto the desk. "Like I said before it's a protection spell, but also a glamour too. So not only will you and baby Buffy be protected from anything evil and wanting to cause you harm, but it will mask your growing belly!"

"Will I have to drink anything?" Buffy asked making a disgusted face.

"N-no, you won't drink it. We're making it into a lotion. So no stretch marks, an added bonus." Tara supplied with a grin.

Buffy smiled back, liking what she heard. Crossing her legs under her she sipped at her tea, watching the two magically inclined young women set to work.

"Do I do anything?"

"Just park yourself in the center of the circle, and we'll handle the rest," Willow answered not looking up from her task.

The lights had been turned down and the room was darkened. It was time to start the spell as the three entered the protective ring of black sand. Sitting down in the middle of the circle, Buffy watched as Willow and Tara began lighting the four white candles placed at the cardinal points of the enclosure. There a few crystals accompanied the columns of wax, and Buffy watched transfixed as the light danced around in the prisms.

The air was thick with the sweet aroma of sandalwood, frankincense, lavender, and a few other herbs Willow had burning. Buffy continued to watch as the two began to combine herbs, oils, and flowers together in the small caldron.

The two young women clasped hands; their eyes closed and began their chant.

"_Magna Mater,_ _Great Mother of us all._ _Hear and grant this fervent call._ _Protect this woman, the Chosen One,_ _While she carries unborn life,_ _Through each battle and daily strife,_ _Shield and veil this innocent babe,_ _From human and demonic eyes_ _Isis, Anu, Gaia._ _Guide the hands of the Chosen One,_ _Make them steady, sure and true._ _Keep them safe, hidden behind her normal guise,_ _We ask this Eternal Mother_ _Cihuacoatl, Tiamat, Mahimata._ _Protect this woman, a new mother._ _Demeter, Kali, Asherah._ _Protect this warrior, the Chosen One. __Great Mother, Hear and grant our fervent plea, as we ask, so mote it be.__"_

_Buffy could feel the powerful magicks in the air, could tell when the spell took effect. The caldron released a purplish fiery glow as a wind swept through the room extinguishing the candles, causing loose paper to scatter throughout the room._

_A few moments later the three college students stood in the middle of the room as Tara handed Buffy the bottle of lotion._

"The lotion will only work for eighteen hours so rub it on before you leave for class. You'll have coverage all day and while you patrol. And every time you put it on remember to say this chant." Willow instructed handing her friend a folded piece of paper before continuing,"_Guide me, hide me, protect me, shield this new life within me, Great Mother Goddesses, hear this new mother's plea._ Got it?"

Buffy nodded her head in agreement as she pocketed the folded paper and placed the bottle of lotion on the bed.

Tara approached Buffy with hesitation, but she needed to get her thoughts off her chest.

"Ah, Buffy, c-can we talk?" she asked in a hushed tone. Willow wasn't to concerned with their conversation as she set to work cleaning up the mess.

"Sure Tara, what's up?"

"I didn't want to mention anything last night not with Xander's reaction, and not wishing to add to the pressure. Bu-but I don't f-feel right… about this, about not telling Spike."

No matter what Tara said Buffy found it hard to get upset at her or her actions. But she could tell this little fan club of "Tell Spike" was growing by the day. She hurried to reassure her friend.

"I totally understand, Tara. I do, really, but I just can't. Not right now anyway. My first priority is protecting my baby, not worrying about Spike's feelings. Can you just trust me on this?" the Slayer asked beseechingly.

"Yes, Buffy," Tara replied, nodding her head with a thin smile of worry. She just hoped none of this came back to harm her friend. Karma had a way of doing that, and living on top of the Hellmouth only hurried things along.

* * *

Giles retreated to his office after telling Anya he was taking an early lunch. He made sure the door was locked; he wanted to avoid the off chance that one of the Scoobies would barge in. Absently playing with the folded piece of paper in his hand, he debated with himself. Should he place the call? 

The more who knew about his ward's condition the greater the risk of the demon community finding out. But he needed help; he needed access to tomes that he didn't have. Unfolding the paper, Giles quickly picked up the phone receiver and dialed the number.

A voice answered on the third ring.

"Ah, yes, Rupert Giles here," He announced with a thin smile.

"Rupert, it's been too long."

"Yes, I agree Wesley. But unfortunately I am not calling to catch up. This is rather Slayer related."

Wesley's small smile faltered as he took in his fellow countryman's tone. Even though he was Buffy's watcher for a short time, and they had hardly got along, he still worried about her.

"I-is everything alright? Nothing has happened to Buffy has it?" His voice had become hushed all of a sudden, as he cupped his hand over the receiver to muffle the conversation, not wishing for sensitive ears to pick up on his topic of discussion.

"No, well it depends on how you look at things I suppose. We have a bit of a situation and I lack the needed material to come to a conclusion. I need someone with clearance, someone who can get into the Council's records undetected…"

Wesley hung up the phone after agreeing to help the older watcher, and promising not to inform the souled vampire of the current situation in Sunnydale. Taking a deep breath he reached for the phone; it was still early in London and he knew he'd have no problem reaching his contact. He just hoped he could convince them to help, and to have faith that a slayer and vampire could produce off spring.

Wesley leaned back in his chair, gathering his thoughts. He needed to calm himself before placing the call.

* * *

Spike sat motionless in his old armchair, rolling his eyes, and working his jaw as Harmony nattered his ear off. Didn't the daft bint ever tire of running her yap? 

"I still don't see why you won't let me kill the Slayer. I mean, hello! Like I need your permission or anything! I would be doing the world a favor, saving them from her tacky fashion sense. You fought her when she was in high school. Didn't you notice what she wore! Can I just say, total fashion handicap."

The crypt suddenly started to feel claustrophobic, and those blasted unicorn figurines seemed to mock the chipped vampire. Why was he even sitting here listening to her rot? Getting up from his seat Spike grabbed a cardboard box. Snatching at the statues he started tossing them in the container.

Harmony's eyes widened in horror as she watched the irate demon not so gently toss her babies into the box.

"Uh, Blondie Bear, what are you doing?"

Spike didn't respond… it was quite clear what he was bloody well doing. He was doing something he should have done long ago. Placing the last crystal figurine in the box, he ripped the faux satin sheets off the make shift bed, tossing them in there as well.

"Spike! Spike stop it, now!" Harmony protested stomping her foot on the ground.

Grabbing the large wooden unicorn he marched over to the crypt door, pausing only to fling it open. Throwing the box and amusement ride out into the cemetery he turned his attention to the confused vampiress still stomping her foot.

"Don't you come near me! You stay right there!" she vigorously protested.

Harmony turned to run, there was no way she was going to fight, not with just having her nails manicured. Spike wrapped his arm around her waist, flinging her over his shoulder, and carried her to the door. He tossed her onto the ground alongside her belongings before he proceeded to slam the crypt door in her face.

Harmony sniffed, on the verge of tears. What had she done to deserve this? She had no idea. Didn't she have something special with her Blondie Bear? Well, she at least thought so. Granted, Spike was a moody vampire, and the slightest thing seemed to set him off. Still, he didn't need to throw her out like trash. He was so going to pay! Standing up she brushed herself off before collecting her things and marching off into the night.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews so far and letting me know what you think. So i guess you know the drill by now, leave me a review if you like! g 


	7. Chapter 7

**It Happened One Night**

By: Golden Buffy

Summary: Dawn confronted Buffy about the baby and Spike. Willow and Tara made some magical lotion to protect Buffy, and Giles placed a phone call enlisting Wesley's help.

Disclaimer: I had a "ride all day" pass in the Buffyverse, Joss sent it to me.

Author's Notes: Thanks JustSue for doing another fab beta-ing job! I tweaked a bit with the timeline, Xander and Anya are already engaged and making wedding plans. Awesome feedback guys, thanks! You make me do the happy, which makes Mr. Muse want to write more! So keep it up! **SORRY** Real life got in the way, but I'm back and hope to continue with the updates. I hope I haven't lost anyone, if so please come back,lol.

**Chapter Seven: Say You, Say Me**

_The stupid neither forgive nor forget; the naive forgive and forget; the wise forgive but do not forget. _

_Thomas Szasz, The Second Sin (1973)_

_Forgiveness does not always lead to a healed relationship. Some people are not capable of love, and it might be wise to let them go along with your anger. Wish them well, and let them go their way. _

_Real Live Preacher, July, 2003_

_The hatred you're carrying is a live coal in your heart - far more damaging to yourself than to them._

_Lawana Blackwell, The Dowry of Miss Lydia Clark, 1999_

Anya pushed the apartment door forcibly open and marched inside. She had stopped and picked up Xander, still angry at him and his stupid mouth. Xander knew the ex-vengeance demon was pissed, he just couldn't say how much, but if he counted her not speaking to him, he guessed it must be pretty bad. Neither spoke that night. Anya making it perfectly clear that Xander's bed would be the sofa.

The sound of banging drew Xander from a fitful sleep. Sitting up he flung his feet over the side of the couch, resting them on the floor, sighing. It was time to face World War Three, currently being waged in the kitchen.

Poised at the sink, tossing pans back and forth, Anya was trying to make as much noise as possible to disturb the brunette's sleep. She wanted to talk. Oh, she knew how rude and uncaring human males could be, but from Xander, and to his friend, Anya was taken back. How could the man she loved, wanted to marry, have such hatred coiled in his heart? And the blonde couldn't help but wonder… how did Xander truly feel about her, deep down inside? She was an ex-vengeance demon after all.

"How could you?" she asked him not bothering to turn around. Her body was tense and Anya needed to flex her hands to relieve some of the stress.

"What do you want me to say, Ahn? I-I just couldn't… I mean… how am I supposed to support Buffy with this? I'm not good at being all support-o guy when she's doing something so stupid." He sighed tiredly.

"What she's doing… it's not stupid! And- and you can't control her life, Xander. Buffy is a grown woman, she can make choices for herself, and right now she needs the support of _all_ her friends." Her voice dropped to a low whisper as she fought off the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her. "And what about me, Xander? How can you hold such hatred towards demons and still love me? I was a demon, for eleven hundred years. I maimed… killed… tortured, and loved it all the while." She turned to face him. "Do you hate me?"

Xander was already feeling like an ass for the way he'd reacted towards Buffy and Anya's words, and pleading doe eyes, only made him feel worse. Then she dropped this bombshell on him, asking if he truly loved her. He was ashamed and disappointed in himself as the images of not only Buffy's, but also his fiancée's hurt face, flashed before his mind's eye. What had set him off so much? Well, he knew the answer to that; it was his desire for Buffy to have all things normal. Normal meaning him, if he was truthful with himself, and because of that revelation he'd caused Anya to question her place in his life.

He was such a loser.

His years of sitting on the side line, hoping and praying that Buffy would see him as more than her best friend, more than her brother like figure, as the lover he so desperately wanted to be to her. So when Angel dropped the Slayer like a bad habit it had made him want to stand up and sing, to buy a round of jelly doughnuts for all. The Xan-Man knew that, for once, something on the Hellmouth had gone right.

When Riley popped up and started dating Buffy, yes, Xander was hurt that it wasn't him, but Riley was normal guy. And Normal Guy in his book could be dealt with, even if said guy worked for a secret government agency. That was okay too, since it took care of the demon problem in Sunnydale. And now that he thought about, Anya had breathed a sigh of relief when The Chosen One started dating the ex-commando – now Xander knew why.

Then there was Spike - the main player in this whole drama. Xander had known he was trouble the moment he'd set eyes on the cocky demon all those years ago, but he thought it was only in the "I'm gonna drain you and yours" kind of way. Never in a million years did the idea cross the brunette's mind that Buffy would allow that monster to touch her. But she had, and now… a baby. If Buffy had only done her job and sent a nice pointy stake into the vampire's chest, none of this would be happening now. '_And sadly, you still wouldn't be her boyfriend.'_

"Xander! Xander, are you listening to me?" Anya had appeared before him, hands on her hips and face twisted as if she'd just sucked on a lemon. "Well, if you haven't heard, I'll repeat it for you. No orgasms until you answer my question and march yourself over to Buffy's to apologize. Be sure to grovel at her feet!"

Xander only looked up at his fiancée in defeat; he knew she was right… but still the words wouldn't come.

* * *

"I just stopped by to get my axe…" Buffy started to explain but paused when she saw the visitor in her kitchen, the one who was looking quite at home. "What is he doing here?" she asked, hands firmly on her slender hips.

Joyce had just finished placing two mugs in the sink when she turned to smile at her daughter. "Now, Buffy, where are your manners?"

Buffy glanced over at the vampire sitting very comfortably on one of the chairs at the island. She glared, he smirked, and it was all she could do not to send a stake flying through the air. Why was it that Spike could infuriate her with just one look? She chalked it up to evil undead super powers.

"Spike, why isn't it _nice_ to see you," she gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Now, now, Slayer no need to get hostile. Joyce here invited me over for a cuppa, how could a bloke resist?" Spike was loving this; Joyce was having Buffy make with the nice, and seeing how pissed off it made her made him desire her all the more. Could un-life get any better?

'_Mom had invited Spike over, why and for what? What ulterior motives did the woman have?'_ Buffy wondered as she stood in the doorway, watching as her mom laughed at something the vamp said. '_And just when did Spike get dimples?'_ Buffy wondered as he laughed at the reply her mother gave him. And why were said dimples making Buffy all fuzzy headed?

'_Gee, mom, thanks for the moral support.' _Buffy thought eyeing her mother. It hadn't taken Joyce very long to come to terms with her daughter being impregnated by her arch nemesis before inviting him back for a chat… and cocoa. Why didn't Joyce make cocoa with little marshmallows for her anymore? Buffy began to pout. This so wasn't fair. '_Stupid vampire, sucking up to my mom!'_

Spike, picking up on the negative vibes coming off the Slayer, and not fancying a broken nose this early in the evening stood, reaching for his leather duster, draped over the chair. "Thanks for the hot chocolate, Joyce. We'll have to do this again."

"Oh, do you have to go so soon?" Buffy mocked, bidding her pouty lip good bye to bat her eyes demurely at him. "Good, don't let the door hit you on the way out."

'_Okay, hold up, one minute you're all with the 'yay, Spike will never leave my side' and now you're all with the 'get out of my house before I dust you.' Seriously Summers, you gotta get these hormones under control.' _

"Buffy." Joyce sent a warning glare at her daughter, causing the Slayer to blush slightly. "Don't go Spike, we haven't finished our talk. I was looking forward to telling you about this new piece just delivered from Africa."

"Well, I wouldn' want to impose…"

"NO! I mean, no. Silly me, you came to visit my mom, and I was just here to get my axe. No need to go, Spike. Really." Buffy finished with a crooked smile with a nervous giggle and, those butterflies were starting to take flight in her stomach. Spike wasn't making it any better looking at her as if she had grown a second head, and it had started speaking in French.

"Where's Dawn?" The Slayer asked, glancing around the kitchen, desperate for a change of topic.

"You just missed her, she left about an hour ago. She had a date with some young boy from school. John Doe, if I recall correctly."

Both Slayer and Vampire looked at the elder Summers in surprise.

"Let me get this straight. You, let Dawn go on a date… with a boy… named John Doe?" Buffy and Spike shared a look before bursting into laughter.

"Well, I don't see what the problem is, he seemed like a sweet boy… really," Joyce added off handily thinking about her meeting with the teen. But she had to laugh as well, who would name their son John Doe?

The doorbell rang, breaking the three from their mirth as Buffy excused herself to answer it. It was weird, she and Spike standing in her kitchen laughing, at the same joke… way wiggy. And even higher on the wiggins scale, Spike and her mom sipping hot cocoa, looking so comfortable, so at ease, like… like some Brady Bunch rejects.

Could someone please explain why Joyce clearly had a relationship with Spike that should have been obviously marked "Buffy's boyfriend" and, reserved for just that purpose. Not for the bleached wonder. The kind Buffy desperately wanted her mother to have with Angel, or Riley.

Reaching the door Buffy opening it, her smile quickly disappearing from her face.

"Xander." It was cold, and to the point, no friendliness involved.

"Hey, Buffy. Uh, can I come in… just for a sec?"

Buffy stepped to the side to allow him entrance then closed the door behind him.

"Can we talk?" Xander asked, trying to read the Slayer's face for any emotion other than betrayal.

She didn't reply only headed for the formal living room, sitting down on one of the chairs. Following her lead the young construction worker sat as well, resting his hands on his knees.

Silence stretched between the two.

"Look Xander, I really don't have time for this so make with the talking."

Xander visibly flinched at the harshness in her tone, but he guessed he deserved it. He had said some pretty nasty things to her the other night. Running a hand through his hair, he pressed forward.

"I know this is the last thing you'd want to hear. But, I really feel awful for what I said Buffy. Yes, I was hurt, and confused, and just not with the understanding. And hey, I only want the best for you, kiddo, so if my intentions get a little misdirected, I'm sorry. You need supportive friends right now, not those dealing with their own personal demons, and I should have seen that. Xander bad. Xander sorry. Ready to jump back on the "We Love Buffy" band wagon if you'll let me."

As much as Buffy wanted to hate Xander and stay mad at him, she couldn't find it in her heart. He was sorry, and had apologized, quite nicely even. Plus, she had to take into consideration the whole "get out of jail for free" card, which all best friends carried. It would be in opposition to the best friend handbook if she didn't forgive him.

"I forgive you, Xander. You're lucky cause you're my friend. But if you ever, and I mean ever, say those nasty, hurtful things to me again, human or not, I will make sure you suffer a long and painful death. Got it?"

"Got it. No more me inserting foot into mouth!"

The two got up and shared a hug, before Buffy walked Xander to the door.

* * *

Swinging the axe with a whistle Buffy cursed her luck. She was in a junkyard hunting for that slimy blob with Spike in tow. Giles had called telling her there was a sighting and to go slay it. Like she didn't know what her job description was already. But Joyce had other plans, and quickly acted upon them.

_Joyce turned questioning Buffy. "Did you give further thought to what we talked about yesterday morning?" She was standing by the open kitchen door._

"_Yes, mom, I did, and still am." Buffy had moved to stand in the doorway, hoisting the axe onto her left shoulder. "See, this is me thinking."_

"_That's good dear." Joyce said patting Buffy's shoulder. "So you'll have no problem taking Spike with you on patrol. Maybe the two of you can talk." _

_As Joyce shared her plan she not so gently ushered her daughter out the kitchen door. Buffy stumbled a bit, caught off guard by her mother's assault, before turning to argue against the idea. There was no way she was going to willingly patrol with a vampire. Well, any vampire besides Angel that is. Before she could protest her mother stopped her with "the look" before turning to Spike to wish him good night._

Matchmaker, no, but President of the "tell Spike about the baby" fan club, maybe. Joyce's desire for both blonds to come to an understanding, for the baby's sake, was quite clear. Ditch the whole "I want you dead because you're my mortal enemy" and become neutral towards each other. The Slayer figured she could try; she did let Spike get close enough to get her pregnant, so trying to get along with him couldn't hurt… much.

Something was up; the Slayer was quiet, and Spike was still a bit taken back by her asking him to stay earlier. He wondered if it had something to do with the new scent she carried and the hint of magic it contained. It had been itching at his senses all evening and he was dying to question her about it.

"Didn't know you dabbled in magic, Slayer." It was a statement not a question.

Buffy didn't reply, only giving him that 'deer-in-the-headlights' look she had perfected as she continued walking.

Regarding the petite slayer with a raised brow he spoke, "Just wondering is all. I haven't seen you and when I do... well you go and change your smell."

'_Darn vampires and their enhanced senses.'_

"Okay, ewww! Stop sniffing me, that's just gross. It's nothing. Willow's into making lotions, she's on some organic kick. I think it's something to do with being a witch and taking from the earth. She asked me to test some. Thinking about selling it as protection in a bottle. Gotta love e-bay!" she babbled an explanation.

Silence hung between the pair as they continued to scope out the blobby demon. Buffy so wasn't thinking about her mother or her sister, or the fact that she even contemplated telling Spike about the pregnancy. Nope, no confession was brewing on her lips.

"Spike," Buffy stilled for a moment not sure just what to say, her brain and mouth doing battle. She wanted to scream at him for being so… so non-vampire like, and causing so many emotions to stir within her. Why couldn't they stick to the script? – Slayer meet vampire, vampire challenges slayer, vampire meets a dusty end. That was simple, but this… well. "There's, I mean…a…I think there's something you should know."

'_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!' _Buffy's brain shouted at her. Her eyes darted around the piles of scrap looking for a distraction, anything that would stop her from saying something she knew she'd later regret. There! The blobby demon! Yay! Relief flooded through Buffy giving her a reason to actually _shut up_. She had a demon to slay.


	8. Chapter 7, continued

Spike followed her gaze spying what had side tracked the Slayer from… what? A confession? But what about? He'd file that away for later examination, right now they had a demon to kill.

The duo steadily advanced upon the blob as it rose up from the junk it was weeding through, spotting them in the distance. Buffy hesitated.

"You do know how to kill the slimy bugger, yeah?" Spike questioned, as he regarded her with apprehension.

"Yes…" Buffy vehemently asserted followed by a, "No." She sighed, hating to admit the embarrassing truth. "Giles hasn't gotten that far in the research department. We couldn't even find its picture."

Spike groaned, this had to be a joke. Was this the same slayer he'd fought countless times? The only slayer he'd faced whom he couldn't defeat and drain. Now she was standing here, admitting she had no bloody clue as to how to slay this particular demon. Just great.

"You pulling my chain Slayer?" From the look Buffy sent him, Spike knew that she wasn't. "You gotta take out its eye." He managed to say without any sarcasm.

"Its eye?" Buffy uttered quite perplexed. The thing had no face, how the hell was she supposed to find its eye?

The vampire pointed to the bulge on its stomach, Buffy nodded her thanks and ran towards the demon.

"I still can't believe you knew how to kill that thing and never told me." She protested pushing her slime-covered hair out of her face. Sending Spike another evil glare she added, "And you could have warned me about it blowing up like that! 'Oh, hit it in the eye' Hello! Pressure on eye makes blob go ka-boom."

"Oi, Slayer, I don't sound like that!" Spike paused to smirk at Buffy before continuing. "Besides where's the fun in that, luv? I'm evil; it's what I do. An' you never asked for my help, how was I s'posed to know you lot couldn't figure out what it was?"

Buffy mumbled under her breath about stubborn vampires not sharing important information, and the best way to get slime out of leather, when Spike interrupted her tiny rant.

"You wanna finish telling me what you started saying earlier?"

Giving the thought due considerate Buffy decided against the admission. "No! It wasn't anything important anyway."

Spike stared at her for some time, taking in her increased heartbeat and the nervousness that radiated off of her in waves.

"If it were nothing I doubt your pulse would be racing a mile a minute."

"I said it's nothing," Buffy snapped, wanting to get as far away from the topic as possible. So she decided it was time for a change of subject. "If this crap doesn't come out of my clothes you so owe me! I hope you can find work." She barked, flicking some slime in his direction.

Spike growled a warning at her before pressing ahead. "Know what this is about," he proclaimed, advancing on her small form.

"Know? About what?" Buffy questioned, taking a step back and bumping into a compact mountain of crushed scrap metal. And really hating how that small quiver clung to her voice.

Spike placed his hands on each side of Buffy's head. Staring into her hazel orbs, he searched for an answer. Buffy wanted to look away, she really did; well she convinced herself that she did. But Spike's blue eyes drew her into their fathomless depths.

"You. Me. Us. You telling me you don't feel it, Slayer? You didn't enjoy me pounding into you? How you withered beneath me begging for more. Whose name spilled from your lips as you came, Slayer? Whose? It was mine, because I'm in you and you crave me." Spike whispered in her ear, his voice husky sending tremors down her spine. Buffy cursed as her treacherous body turned against her, Spike's words shooting straight to her core, making her hot. There was something seriously wrong when the evil undead turned you on, and a body with pumping blood did little to compare. He moved his hand, curling a lock of her golden tresses around his finger. Buffy found herself leaning in, wishing it was her skin being touched by his cool fingers.

Snapping out of her stupor and faking an air of impassiveness, Buffy shrugged off Spike's hand. "Can't say that I had. Hadn't crossed my mind at all. No! Nope! Haven't felt a thing." Buffy lied with a straight face, 'cause, hello, she _could_ feel Spike's reaction to their close proximity, since his pelvis was getting pretty intimate with her at the moment. And darn, if it didn't make her feel all weak at the knees.

"I was in pain, confused… and… confused," she protested lamely. Because there was no way the Slayer would admit that she had turned to her mortal enemy in her time of need. But she had turned to him, just what did that say about her?

The fragrance radiating off of Buffy was driving Spike crazy. And now, being so close to her, he found himself being overwhelmed by the stimulating sensations. The spicy scent of frankincense, the sweet smell of lavender, and the musky aroma of sandalwood were his undoing. Buffy knew that look in his eyes all to well, and she was powerless to stop him. So transfixed by the intensity of Spike's gaze that she gasped at first contact. Spike took advantage of Buffy's parted lips and slipped inside. His cool tongue swept the inside of her mouth; it was calming and possessing all at once. The act thrilled her, sending tiny shock waves of pleasure trailing down her spine. Buffy was lost to all sensation as the kiss intensified.

Time seemed to stand still as Spike worked his will upon her. No longer was Buffy aware of the slime in her hair, or the state of her leather pants, but just the feel of those velvety smooth lips. Cool fingers dancing over her ultra-sensitive skin. The feel of his muscular back as her hand slipped under his T-shirt. The small growl that came from Spike's throat as Buffy rocked herself against his erection.

God, she wanted this, she wanted Spike. She wanted to feel him thrusting deep inside of her once again, to have his strong arms around her as she climaxed. Buffy wanted all that Spike had to offer, and that scared her. It scared her to her core. And that realization was like a bucket of cold water being poured upon her sex-crazed brain. Buffy's eyes shot open as she absorbed what she was pondering. It was wrong and sick, and disgusting. What was wrong with her? Trying to bury the hatchet with Spike was one thing, but the desire to get horizontal, or up against a tree, or a wall, with him was totally another matter. One, which she told herself, she didn't want to visit.

Buffy pushed Spike away at the shoulders as she vigorously wiped at her swollen lips. She was pissed. Because hello, Spike was all with the seducing dirty talk, and the deep sexy voice. Not only that, but here she was acting like some sex starved hormonal teenager with the moaning and the groping. And Buffy was pretty sure she had just got up close and personal with a very intimate part of Spike. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Forget they ever slept together. All she wanted to do was lock her budding feelings for him away in a small box and toss away the key. Really, was that too much to ask for?

"You!" Buffy exclaimed pointing a finger at the vampire standing before her. "You don't get to come here, tell me how to kill a demon, and then start with the seducing. It doesn't work like that. There will be no seducing of the Slayer, got that?" She finished as Spike just stared at her. Slowly he tilted his head to the side, as his trademark smirk slid into place, followed by the arch of is scared brow. Buffy swallowed hard trying to fight the slight blush that spread over her cheeks. Mentally counting to three she pressed on. "Because this is wrong… very, very wrong!" she spat, still wiping at her mouth. "None of this ever happened."

"You don't think I know this is wrong?" He gestured between the two of them. "A bloody vampire making out with the Slayer! I'm supposed to kill you, bathe in you blood, and dance on your grave. But instead I wanna shag you six ways from Sunday. Don't you know how demented that is?"

Buffy chose to ignore him and keep on with her rant. "This is all your fault, you do know that don't you? This whole thing, you with the not listening, and coming back here to try and kill me. You should have stayed with Dru doing stupid vampire things, and left me with my semi normal life blissfully forgetting about you. But no, you had to come back; you had to get that stupid thing in your head."

Spike glared at the Slayer, calculating how far he would get if he ripped her arm off and beat her over the head with it before the chip fried his brain. Yeah, the Slayer was all he could think about, dream about, but her mouth was her down fall, if she could only learn to keep it shut. "My fault? Right. Like I set out to get this bleeding chip in my head. I never volunteered to be Uncle Sam's lab vamp, pet. You're the reason for all of this, so don't go pointing fingers at me. If you just died like a good little slayer, well, let's just say I'd be long gone by now. Should've killed you when I had the chance, not take pity on you."

"Yeah, well… what?" Buffy paused to process his words, understanding dawning on her. Did he just say he took pity on her? Oh no he didn't! "You came to my house to kill me? And how were you going to do that, glare at me all night and hope I'd drop dead?" She had taken on a defensive stance, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, was gonna blow your pretty little head off. You pissed me off royally, so I was going to get even."

Okay, why did the idea of Spike's desire to blow her brains out make Buffy want to cry? He was evil, and killing slayers _was_ his thing. Maybe taking Spike down memory lane wasn't one of the brightest ideas she'd ever had, but she needed to know how he beat two slayers. So in retrospect it was a good idea. Wasn't her fault Spike couldn't handle the truth. Maybe she did want to dance, just not with him; dream Spike was fine, but not the real deal. So maybe Buffy had been a bitch to him, but he was invading her personal space, wanting to play tonsil hockey. She _was_ under a lot of pressure, with the whole staked by a vamp in the stomach, then her mom packing for a sleep over in the hospital. Spike had over stepped his bounds; it was his entire fault. So caught in her musings Buffy momentarily forgot why she was upset. 'Gun. Spike. Shoot.' She reminded herself, anger flaring once more in her eyes. Nobody shot at Buffy Summers, it was in some handbook, most likely the slayer one which she'd never received.

"You should have killed me, because what we did, what I let you do to me was wrong, and disgusting. You're disgusting, and I'm disgusted with myself for even letting you near me. God, I'm so twisted." Buffy spat every word out with venom. She wanted to convince the both of them that her feelings hadn't changed towards Spike. That she still thought of him as the cold, vicious killer that he truly was. Not someone or something that could hurt her with words or actions. Because if she admitted that then she'd have to admit everything she'd ever learned was wrong, which wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Hurt, anger, and rejection flashed over Spike's face. Turning his gaze hard he glared at her. Granted, he could no longer go at Buffy with fists and fangs, but he still could cut her down with words. The Big Bad could play dirty.

"Yeah, well, Peaches was right." He paused, turning an icy blue gaze to an angered hazel one, a twisted smile in place. "You were good but not that good. Wouldn't call you the worst fuck of my life, but I've had better. No wonder solider boy went to get his rocks…"

Fist connected with nose and the sound of bone crunching filled the deserted scrap yard. The force sent the vampire staggering back a few feet. Buffy was pissed, her chest felt tight, and her breathing was coming in large ragged gasps. She fought hard to ward off the tears that wanted to spill. _'Not going to give him the satisfaction.'_ Spike was used to seeing two emotions coming off the Slayer, anger and contempt. But hurt and betrayal was something new to him. He stood there quite baffled as he absently wiped at the trickle of blood from his nose before bringing it to his lips.

"Slayer, Buffy…" the bewildered vampire began.

Buffy turned on her heels and stormed away. Spike started to go after her, but hesitated. What was he going to do, apologize? Tell her how sorry he was? Well, that wouldn't float; the Big Bad didn't say 'I'm sorry' to the Slayer, just didn't happen. Besides, if he did catch up with her, well, Spike was quite sure he wouldn't meet his dusty end, chipped or not.

"Slayer!" he yelled after her. Buffy responded by giving him the bird before picking up her pace. _'Just couldn't keep your big mouth shut. Could you?'_

The vibration coming from his coat pocket interrupted Spike's thoughts. Retrieving his cell phone he glanced at the caller ID before answering, "Joyce?"

Buffy had jogged three blocks from the scrap yard, certain that Spike would follow her. She was hurt, angry and upset, and quite sure that if he followed her she would stake him.

Just why was Buffy so thrown by Spike's words? She didn't want to ponder it further. He was an evil soulless vampire, so saying cruel and hurtful things came with the package. But for some reason, having him throw the night she'd spent with Angel in her face stung… a lot. Not only had her former honey discussed their brief sexual encounter with Spike, but he'd also described what he thought about her in bed. Buffy wasn't sure if she was more angered by embarrassment or betrayal. It didn't help that Parker had treated her just as badly; minus the whole trying to kill her loved ones, but still. The tears stung her eyes as she fought to keep them at bay. It was a futile effort, for all she put forth to stop them the faster they rolled down her cheeks.

She felt him before she heard him. Spike started to call her name as she swiped at the tears.

"You better have news of an apocalypse, Spike. Or prepare to be plant food." She threatened, even though she didn't have it in her to carry through with the threat. Buffy was tired; she just wanted to go back to her dorm room and sleep.

After receiving Joyce's phone call Spike wasted no time in reaching the Slayer. Even pissed off slayer speed was nothing compared to a vampire's natural agility and he had soon caught up with her. He was immediately confronted with the smell of her tears, carried to him by the slight breeze. Knowing Buffy wouldn't fancy him seeing her cry he called out to her, warning of his approach. But why was she crying? It couldn't be from what he said, could it? And why did he even care?

'_Because you love her you git.' _

"Your mum just called me. Dawn hasn't come home yet an' she wanted to know if we could check up on her."

Okay, two things struck Buffy as odd. One, Spike said her mom called him, and two, he called Dawn by her real name, not like some pet name he used for most people. This could only mean one thing - something was up.

Buffy turned to face the vampire, hoping her eyes weren't too swollen and red from her hormonal cry fest just a moment ago. "Dawn isn't back yet?" Buffy asked. "And just how did my mom call you? You two set up some pigeon messenger service or something?"

Spike reached into his pocket and pulled out the flip cell phone.

"You have a cell phone?" Buffy exclaimed. "Why do you have a cell and I don't? And more importantly, why is my mom calling you of all people? She goes to Spike for help before she comes to me," she mumbled with a huff, before snatching the offered device.

"We'll discus my cell phone and who I give my number to after you ring your mum," Spike snarled back. Like he would ever give the Slayer his number, please.

Buffy flipped the phone closed after speaking with Joyce. Her mother had confirmed all that Spike had relayed just moments ago.

"Mom said that they were supposed to go to a movie then stop for a bite to eat. Do you think you can track them?"

"Get me to the theater and I'll take it from there." Spike paused a moment. "Only helping 'cause Joyce asked, and for the Bit."

Buffy nodded her head in agreement and started off in the direction of downtown, not giving voice to her thoughts. She was glad he had decided to help her, because trying to track Dawn without any help and on such sort notice would be very hard. Not to mention the convenience of the cell phone. Spike soon fell into step beside her as they walked in silence.

"Spike?"

"What, Slayer?"

"Can I see your phone?"

* * *

Remember, leave a review, if you enjoyed the update please. They make me happy, makes me want to dance,lol. 


	9. Chapter 8

It Happened One Night

By: Golden Buffy

Summary: Xander went to Buffy to apologize after Anya chewed him out about his reaction. Buffy and Spike had a falling out in the scrap yard after she slayed the pink blobby demon.

Disclaimer: Well, if you hadn't known by now, I don't own any of them. Joss hoards them all in his deep dark dungeon. But happily has no problem lending them out to us to play with, yay!

Author's Notes: I lavish praise on the wonderful JustSue for continuing with her awesome job beting my ficcie. Thanks Sue, you're the best! The feedback rocked, guys! Thanks ever so much, it truly made my day(s). giggle

**Chapter Eight: If I forgive You like This…And You Forgive Me like That **

_I have long since come to believe that people never mean half of what they say, and that it is best to disregard their talk and judge only their actions. Dorothy Day, (1897 - 1980) _

_Actions lie louder than words. Carolyn Wells_

_All human actions have one or more of these seven causes: chance, nature, compulsion, habit, reason, passion, and desire. Aristotle, 384 BC - 322 BC)_

Dawn was having a pretty good time with John. He had been the perfect gentleman all night. Not even doing the old yawn-arm-stretch move in the theater to try and cuddle with her, but she wasn't sure if she should be happy about that or not. Horny teenage boy in a dark theater with a teen girl…Hello! So, that alone should have sent off warning bells that something wasn't quite right with her date. But did she listen? No! Dawn had to be all with the moon-eyes and the pitter-patter of her heart.

That's why she found herself waking up with the worst headache of her life. It was as if tiny construction workers had set off a jackhammer inside her cranium. Even though the room was dimly lit, Dawn found herself squinting her eyes in reaction to the light. It seemed overly bright, making her head pound even more. God, what had he given her? It was like her brain was trying to pulsate out of her skull. It had to be the Sprit - it had tasted funny. John must have slipped her a Mickey. '_Okay_, _note to self, no more 1940's crime novels.'_ Dawn scolded herself, because really, a Mickey, no one spoke like that anymore. If they ever did.

Dawn tried to push a few strands of hair out of her face but found she couldn't move. Her heart began to pound in her chest as she took in the sight of her bound wrists. That's when it became painfully obvious that she was tethered to a metal table, her legs secured as well. She was totally helpless. Oh, no! What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Slayer and vampire continued in silence, quickly advancing to the Sunnydale Movie Plex. Buffy still hadn't relinquished Spike's cell phone, and the constant clicking of the buttons was starting to drive him mad. Oh, he knew what she was up to; he just couldn't find it within him to yell at her to cut it out. He was already trying to implement damage control. Well, that's what he told himself anyway. Why did it always seem that men did all the apologizing when it came to women? Even when it _was_ the woman's fault they were fighting in the first place. Man, he was whipped…and he wasn't even getting any. 

With one final click Buffy flipped the phone closed then relinquished it to Spike once they had stopped in front of the building.

"Can you sense anything?" she asked staring at the _now playing_ sign.

"No. Think I need to go inside where the Bit's scent is stronger."

Once inside Spike quickly located the screening room that the two teens had been in only an hour ago. Locking onto Dawn's lingering scent Spike was once again on the move. Buffy had a hard time keeping up with him. She'd forgotten just how fast vampires could move when on the hunt.

* * *

The fear in the pit of Dawn stomach was growing with the passing of each minute. She could hear muffled footsteps above her, and wondered just where she was being held captive. Just then the sound of feet coming down the stairs caught Dawn's attention, sending her heart into over drive. She could hear the blood pounding in her ears as she held her breath, tilting her head up to stare at the door. She wanted to see just who was coming for her. Her eyes locked onto a shadow slowly growing with the approach of the person on the stairs. 

Realizing that it was John looming in the doorway, her chest began to tighten with apprehension, as she hastily closed her eyes, hoping to convince John that she was still asleep. She had no idea what he had in store for her but, judging by her current state, it couldn't be good. He stopped in the doorway resting his gaze upon her, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. Walking over to her prone form John discarded the towel he was wiping his hands on. He bent down next to Dawn's ear, his warm breath causing goose bumps to form in it wake. She wanted to gag, he smelled as if he'd just eaten a cross between rancid tuna and spoiled meat. Gah!

"Wakey, wakey, Dawn. I know you're not asleep." The tone of his voice curled around Dawn's gut, making her feel sick at its overly sweetened pitch.

She cracked her eyes open, once again squinting at the bright light that greeted her. As her captor came into focus she gasped, biting back a scream.

No longer did he look like the fresh faced teen she'd gone to school with over the past few months, his boy band good looks replaced by green reptilian like skin. His eyes were no longer the baby blues Dawn could get lost in for hours, but now black pools - which promised pain and retribution if she didn't comply with his wishes. She swallowed, hard, holding back a whimper. She refused to let him see her scared. Though those sharp claws which now replaced his hands had Dawn second-guessing herself.

Dawn defiantly lifted her chin in the air and did her best to flick her dark strands over her shoulder. "Oh, gee. And here I thought you were mister _normal_ guy. Hey, if you were into bondage fun you should've told me. So not my thing."

Anger flickered in his eyes before quickly disappearing. This was _not _the reaction he was expecting from her. Fear, yes. Worry, maybe. But her defiance was something completely unexpected. He had spent months stalking his intended victim, learning her weaknesses, what made her scared. He needed that fear now.

Flicking out his serpentine tongue he tasted the air around her then chuckled. Oh, Dawn was definitely frightened but was putting on a show. She was quite convincing. He _had_ chosen wisely.

Rubbing his hands together John lowered his head to her level, looking Dawn square in the eyes.

"Are you ready to play a little game, Dawn? I hope you are because it's almost time."

Dawn paled as she looked up at him, trying to fight the fear that was in her eyes. "A-a game? I'm not much of a game kinda girl," she stuttered out in a whisper. How was she going to get out of this?

"Well, it's not too complicated," the John-demon thing replied with a twisted smile, raking his eyes over his captive once more.

* * *

"I don't see anything," Buffy commented from atop Spike's shoulders. "Hold still, I'm coming down." 

Buffy jumped down, hitting the ground with a muffled thump. Brushing off her hands she turned to her companion. "Are you sure you smelled her in there? 'Cause you know you _are_ kinda old, nose ain't what it used to be."

Spike glared at the Slayer before replying. "I know what I smelt, Slayer. Already detected two heartbeats inside." He finished pointing his finger at the two-storey clapboard house.

"There aren't any lights on, and I only see windows for two storeys. So where are they?" Buffy wondered out loud as she stared at the house.

"Has to have a basement, pet. Come on we're going in."

Buffy mumbled under her breath, " '_Has to have a basement, pet.'_ What house has a basement but no windows? Even my basement has windows." Buffy secretly hoped Spike was wrong because she truly hated it when he was right. Not that she'd ever mention that bit of information to him.

Spike didn't wait for Buffy's confirmation to his plan. Every moment that ticked by put Dawn at greater risk. Unless she and _John_ were up to something else. Spike worked his jaw trying to push those thoughts from his mind. Because if his Bit was doing anything remotely similar to what normal teenagers did on dates, Spike was going to lock her away in some tower until she was eighty. And John, well, Spike was going to make sure the boy got a piece of his mind on the issue. That's when he detected one of the heartbeats speed up. Fueled by renewed anger, Spike stomped up the stairs leading to the front door.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to let them know we're here?" Buffy hissed running after the leather clad vamp. On second thought, maybe letting them know they were there was a good idea. Dark lights, no movement, never a good sign with teenagers.

Spike didn't reply, didn't even pause in his haste. The sound of the front door being kicked open, then hitting and bouncing off the foyer wall, echoed through the house. Spike stormed inside since no invisible barrier prevented his entry. Buffy followed him over the threshold, surprised.

"How did you just do that?" she asked, looking between him and the door.

"How did I do what?" Spike off-handedly countered, more intent on finding Dawn than answering Buffy's question.

"Oh, I don't know. Could be the whole kicking in of doors then marching into homes without an invite!" Buffy's voice took on a suspicious tone that Spike quickly picked up on.

"Its not what you think, Slayer." How could the chit even think that he had something to do with Dawn's kidnapping? The woman was truly off her bird. "Demon lives here. Don't need an invite from them. Now shut your gob, I'm trying to listen."

Buffy snapped her mouth shut, but glared at Spike anyway. Just where did he get off telling her to shut up? That was her line for him.

* * *

Eyes tightly shut, Dawn refused to make a noise. John had walked off into the back. She wasn't sure what he was doing and opening her eyes was out of the question. This totally sucked, she was only fourteen almost fifteen, still a virgin. It just couldn't end like this. She couldn't die at the hands of some perverted lizard like demon in his musty, mildewy basement, tied to a table. One would think with all those years of watching Power Rangers, and sharing the same DNA with the Vampire Slayer, Dawn would have known something in regards to self-defense. It wasn't as if she didn't try. But Buffy was always too busy or proclaimed that her little sister was, well, too young to learn anything at the time. 

"Stupid Buffy!" Dawn mumbled under her breath.

"Open you eyes, Dawn. It's time to play," John announced, making her jump slightly. He was definitely good with the stealth, because she never heard him coming. Inner Dawn protested, "_Maybe because you were to busy cursing your sister's name."_

Not opening her eyes, Dawn attempted to buy herself some more time. "Since I'm being forced into playing, can you at least tell me what this game is all about?" She cracked one eye to observe his reaction.

John thought about her question for a moment before shrugging. "Well, it's not really a game, mind you. More like a host. I picked you out of all the others from your school."

Dawn frowned. "Not that I'm not flattered, but chose me for what? What are you talking about?" Evidently John missed the sarcasm laced in her voice.

"A host."

'_Host?' _echoed in her head as her face took on a puzzled look making John laugh.

"Yes, you will be the host for my offspring."

With that admission he whipped a white sheet off a cart placed next to the metal table. Inside a jar were what appeared to be eight large maggots squirming about.

"Oh my God," Dawn gasped, tugging at her bonds frantically. There was no way she was going to become some incubator for demon maggots.

John smiled. "God can't help you now little girl."

"But we can."

John spun around, eyes locking onto the intruder who dared to interrupt his plans, as Dawn breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, you're going to get it now! My sister is so going to kick your ass. Might I add, took you long enough!" Dawn quipped, turning her head in her sister's direction.

"Language, Dawnie, and hey, cut me some slack, huh? We _did_ have to find you first," Buffy shot back before directing her attention to the lizard that was formally John.

"You know," Buffy said, stepping further into the basement and placing her hands on her hips. "I take great offense to green demons kidnapping my little sister, chaining her in their basement and trying to impregnate her with their demon spawn." Buffy vaguely thought how ironic this speech was with the whole demon-impregnating bit. She wanted to giggle but decided now wasn't the best of times. All joking aside, it was time to rumble.

"Slayer! You know, you could have told me _who_ you sister was, Dawn," John suggested.

"Nah, it would have ruined all my fun!" she chirped.

"Spike get Dawn and I'll take John!"

Within a split second the demon had armed himself with a large hunter's knife that gleamed dully in the dim basement light. Buffy halted her advance, watching as he moved the weapon from side to side, daring her to make the first move. Up for the challenge, the Slayer attacked. She moved faster than he expected and he cried out as she grasped his wrist in a vice-like grip, sending the knife falling to the ground. John let out a gurgling hiss before spinning around, knocking Buffy off her feet with his tail.

"Can you break them?" Dawn frantically asked as Spike tried pulling at the bonds on her wrists with a growl.

"Give me a sec, yeah?"

With a final grunt, Spike freed both of Dawn's wrists. She shot up, stretching her back, glad for this tiny bit of freedom. It was strange; Dawn never thought she'd be prohibited from sitting up. It's weird how you take something for granted until someone takes it way from you.

"Spike! Help Buffy!" she shouted.

John loomed over Buffy's still form. The fall had disorientated her, the room beginning to spin as she felt the flip floppy-ness of her stomach returning with a vengeance.

Not hesitating, Spike dove into action. It looked as if he would get a spot of violence in tonight after all. Grabbing the demon by the tail he started to spin, gaining momentum with every turn. John hissed as he was lifted up off the ground, thrashing and kicking, trying to break free. Gaining control over her body once again, Buffy rolled out of the way, correctly guessing what Spike was going to do next.

Spike let go and John went flying through the air, slamming into one of the cinder block walls of the basement. The blocks cracked under the force, leaving an impression of the lizard demon. Not leaving anything to chance, Spike grabbed John by the head and was about to twist his neck but paused.

"Dawn, turn your head and close your eyes."

"Spike, seriously, not happening," Dawn protested, putting on her best "determined" look. She was entitled to seeing the loser who'd Dawn-napped her die.

"Dawnie, close your eyes," Buffy insisted. "If mom found out I let you watch a demon being killed I'd never hear the end of it."

With a huff, the teen turned her head and closed her eyes like instructed. Did she mention just how much she hated when they treated her like a child? Just what part of teenager didn't they understand?

Spike twisted John's neck until he heard a satisfying crunch, and the body went limp.

A/N I'm not going to finish posting the fic here, my chappies are longer than the limit per chapter quota here, so if you want to keep up on the fic, please visit my website (link in my bio or e-mail me)


	10. Chapter 9

It Happened One Night

By: Golden Buffy

Summary: Buffy and Spike apologized to each other after he offered to walk her home from rescuing Dawn.

Disclaimer: All hail Joss, Lord of the Buffyverse! Clearly I am not Joss,lol.

Author's Notes: And as always, thanks to my lovely and very talented beta, JustSue. Also thanks to the very talented and lovely Spikeslovebite, who beta-ed this chappie as well. So now it's extra fabulous!. Thanks for the reviews everyone! Keep it up, I love reviews, they make me happy. Ok, changed my mind, still posting here,lol.

**Chapter Nine: Friendship And Other Things**

"_It's amazing, how in the blink of an eye you finally see the light."_

_Arosmith_

_I'll change highways in a while, at the crossroads, one more mile. My path is lit by my own fire. I'm going only where I desire._

_The Book Of Counted Sorrows_

To the naked eye, it would appear he was in deep thought about something profound. Well, at least to Xander Harris what he was contemplating was profound. He was alone. Anya was at work and he had the day off. He was truly king of his domain. He had the football game the previous weekend recorded and he planned to watch it.

Garbed only in his favorite pair of Spongebob Squarepants boxer shorts and a pair of white tube socks, he marched through the apartment in all his manly glory. Heading to the kitchen, he grabbed a six-pack root beer and a bag of Cheese Doodles.

Back in the living room, he dove on the couch. Normally Anya prevented him from doing such an act. She warned that abusing new furniture reduced its life by five years. But his woman wasn't home so he could sofa dive and Anya would never be the wiser. He chuckled; he truly was a genius.

Relaxed while the game waited on pause, Xander popped the top to his can of sugary goodness and guzzled. He finished the can in three large gulps. Good thing he'd had the foresight to bring the whole six pack into the living room or he'd have to get up to get more.

He was just starting to get into the action of the game when someone knocked on the door. Xander decided to ignore it. It was the middle of the day and normally no one was home.

The contents of the can decided to make itself known and Xander let out a loud belch. He could do that, too, without having to hear Anya going on about good manners and not doing such vulgar things.

The knock came again, but harder. "Xander, open up. I know you're in there. I heard that burp!"

He knew that voice. Jumping up, he hurried to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Wills. What brings you here?"

"Your kitchen. I need your oven," Willow said, walking inside. "I see you're getting in touch with you're inner caveman today."

"Yup, I'm all manly watching my game. Haven't gotten to the scratching and grunting part, though."

"Cool, but I'd put some pants on if I were you. Wouldn't want Anya coming home finding you in your boxers and me in the kitchen. She might get ideas."

Xander smiled. "Nah, Tara's not here. Plus, I don't own a video camera. So what do you need my oven for?"

An unladylike snort came from Willow as she playfully slapped the brunette on the arm then rolled her eyes. "Cookies! Got major ground to cover with Buffy. I think I hurt her feelings with the whole "Let's research" at Giles'."

"Yeah, about that. Here's what I don't understand; how long have you known and why wasn't I let in on the secret? I was truly offended," Xander protested, pouted.

Willow frowned. "Aww, Xan, I'm sorry, but it wasn't my place to tell. Buffy swore me to secrecy. She initiated the pinky oath."

"Oh, well then, I couldn't have possibly expected you to tell me. I mean, the pinky oath… that's big… it's huge. It's bigger than huge…it's gigantic. It's like lying under oath when testifying in court."

"See, you totally understand. But in my defense, I only knew a week longer than everyone else, and I was happy that she finally came clean."

"Well, you get to your cookie baking and I'll get back to my game," Xander said as he dug around in the refrigerator looking for something edible.

Willow turned and started to unpack her bags, setting the eggs, flour, vanilla, baking powder, and chocolate chips down on the counter.

Xander started to walk out the kitchen then stopped. Turning around, he stared at his friend for a moment.

"Wills?"

"Yeah?" Willow answered without looking up from the task of measuring her dry ingredients. His hesitation made her pause in her actions and glance up at him.

He ran his hand through his hair before speaking. "You mind making a batch with extra chocolate chips for Anya? She's kinda got it in her head that I don't really love her."

Willow frowned, her eyebrows doing that cute little wrinkle thing that Xander loved so much. "What do you mean? Why would she think you don't love her?"

Xander shrugged. "From my reaction to Buffy's pregnancy. Well, to be more specific, my reaction to who the baby's daddy is. She feels that her being an ex-demon diminishes the love I have for her."

"Oh." Willow was slightly surprised. "That's strange. Anya shouldn't worry about such things. The point is you love her and she loves you. So all is right in the world of Xander. You two will get married, have a few little Xander's and Anya's. One day, when you're old and gray, you'll look back on this and laugh." She smiled. That seemed to lift her best friend's spirits on the Anya front, and Xander headed back to watch his game.

* * *

Anya sat on the couch chewing away at her cookie. Her legs were crossed and her right foot swung back and forth with joy. The extra chocolaty chip cookies were delicious; soft and chewy, just the way she liked them. '_Too bad Xander doesn't know how to bake like this. God bless Willow.'_ Anya smiled, acting like she believed it when he blurted out that he slaved over a hot stove all afternoon, making the nummy treat for her. The blonde knew what her man really did all day; he sat around in his boxers watching stupid football games and scratching his balls. 

Men! They were so predictable.

Xander smiled, pleased that Anya was enjoying her cookies even though she hadn't offered him any. But that was okay, since he ate his fill as Willow baked her batches.

"You know," Anya said around a mouth full of chocolate chips. Normally she considered it very rude to speak while eating, but this was a matter of importance, after all. She was having a revelation and needed to share. "I think I figured out that new emotion I was having."

Xander cocked his brow, this was news to him. "And what was that, Ahn? Just when did you have this emotion?"

She leaned forward and offered him a cookie, which he gladly accepted. "At Giles', when Buffy told us about her receiving orgasms from Spike, leading to her pregnancy."

"I was trying to repress. See, this is me repressing," Xander groaned, ending with a slight shuddering of his body.

Tossing him a look, the ex-demon continued, "I had this feeling of warmth and fuzziness. It sort of scared me, making me instantly think of those horrid little… bunnies." Anya shook the thought of the furry creatures from her mind. "I had no idea what it was. But after giving it some serious thought, I realized just what those emotions were." She didn't give Xander a chance to respond as she prattled on. "A baby! I want to have a baby!"

Xander almost choked on his cookie. He sputtered and coughed, trying to dislodge it from his throat. "Ba-ba-baby! We haven't discussed children yet. They don't fit into our 'now' plans."

Anya rolled her eyes. "Xander, when have children fit into anyone's plans? They don't, they just… happen. Just look at Buffy. I'm quite sure when she and Spike were having sex, a baby was the furthest thing from her mind."

Xander really wanted to point out the glaring fact that Spike was a vampire, hence the no ability to produce offspring unless siring a childe. But he didn't, he only groaned some more. Couldn't she please just let him forget that Buffy and Spike and the naked groiny action they had going on?

"Oh, calm down. I'm not saying we should have a baby right now. But maybe we can get started on it during our honeymoon," Anya suggested enthusiastically as she picked up another cookie. Xander sunk further down into his armchair and moaned. "What? You don't think it's a good idea?"

Xander only closed his eyes.

* * *

Buffy was so confused after leaving Spike. Her emotions were all wonky. Friendly feelings towards Spike were fine now that they had crossed the line, between enemies to friends, but what bothered the Slayer were the underlying naughty feelings she had. Only they weren't new. She'd had them for years, ever since her path had first crossed with Spike's. Buffy was just worried they were starting to get out of hand, because the more the vampire weighed on her mind, the more intense the feelings became. 

What she needed to do was take a hot shower. A nice, long, hot shower. The heat always seemed to clear the her head, not to mention she still had demon goo dried and caked to her.

She opened the door as quietly as she could, knowing Willow would have gone to bed some time ago. Sticking her head inside she was surprised to find the redhead still awake.

Willow looked over at the slowly opening door and the blonde head that poked inside. "Hey, Buff! I was wondering when you were getting back. I was busy and felt sorry... you know, for just, well... look, I baked cookies!"

Buffy walked the rest of the way inside, plopping down upon her bed. Willow scooped up the plate of sugary goodness and handed it to the Slayer, who accepted it with a huge grin. This was good; she needed to talk and take a shower, and Willow was awake and offering cookies. This had to be a sign, right?

"Thanks Willow," Buffy said before picking up a cookie and taking a test bite. "Ummmm, nummy, and look, no flip floppy tummy!"

Willow could tell something was clearly bothering Buffy. "Care to share?"

"It's that obvious, isn't it?" Buffy slouched forward resting her elbows on her folded legs. She really needed to talk, but would Willow understand? Most likely not. She could just imagine the girl having a total wiggins session, but could she blame her? Buffy was about to wig herself!

"Yes, it's painfully obvious, and your covered in goo. Ewww."

"It's Spike," Buffy blurted out. "The problem! The problem is Spike... not the goo! That belongs to the pink blobby demon."

"Oh, I knew that, but thanks for clearing it up, since we all have gutter minds," Willow joked. "What happened with Spike?"

"Cliff notes version? Everything. My mom and Spike drink hot chocolate together on a weekly basis. Spike has dimples, which are just too sexy. We went on patrol, killed blobby demon, had a smooch session in the junkyard, and Dawn got kidnapped."

"Dawn was kidnapped? Where was I? Wait, so not the question. You and Spike making with the smoochies in a junkyard. Why and what for? Are you feeling okay, Buffy?"

"It all happened so fast, Wills. One minute he's all with the dirty, sexy talk and he had that look. You know, the look all males get when they want to swap spit? And I caved. I kissed him back. Then I got all disgusted, and told him he was disgusting, and that I was disgusted that I let him touch me. And then there were more words said. I so could have staked him! Then came Dawn-savage. And all in all, we made up, so I guess we're sorta like friends. Did I mention Spike has a cell phone? Why does he get one and I don't?"

The river Nile was a huge body of water, and Willow decided that there was enough room for her to take a dip, thoroughly exercising her right to denial. So what if Buffy just confessed that she had lip locked with yet another vampire. One who just happened to be soulless and evil. That was okay, since Egypt was lovely this time of year. _'No! Bad thoughts. Bad, selfish thoughts. You are Buffy's friend. Oh awesome! you shouldn't go sticking your head in the sand. she needs you. You're best friend Willow.'_

"Buffy, I know you're confused, that's perfectly normal when so many things are happening to you all at once. I remember when Oz left, I was so lost and alone... and confused. Not saying Riley is the cause of your confusion... 'cause hello, so not the case... but I think you need to be honest with yourself. It's time to stop swimming in Egypt and fly home."

Buffy's mouth opened and closed as she did her best imitation of a fish out of water, momentarily caught off guard by her friend's words.

"What? What do you mean? I'm so not in denial."

Willow just stared at the Slayer. "Buffy, you're all upset over Spike and he wasn't even trying to kill you. You're all confused 'cause you're having lusty Spike thoughts."

"So not fair Wills, you having all the insightfulness. What's wrong with me? Why am I having these feelings? They should only consist of the wanting Spike dead, blowing in the wind, or fitting in a dust buster... but instead, I..." Buffy trailed off as a slight blush crept over her cheeks. "I mean, I've had countless chances to kill the blood sucker, but I never managed to. What's the first thing I do when I found out he couldn't kill? Instead of sending him to a dusty demise, I help him."

A small sob burst through her throat as Buffy buried her face in her hands. "What's wrong with me, Will? I didn't turn to you, to Xander, not even to Angel. I sought refuge with an evil, soulless demon, and now look at me."

Willow laid a sympathetic hand atop the blonde's head, stroking it lovingly. She let the Slayer cry for a few minutes before deciding enough was enough. Leaning over, she plucked a few tissues from the tissue box and placed them in Buffy's hand. Buffy sat up sniffling as she dabbed her eyes with the soft paper.

"Do you see this?" Willow asked, pointing to her face.

Buffy nodded, internally groaning. She knew that face, it was the _resolve_ face. Willow was in a _mood_.

"As much as I know I'm going to regret this, I need to get this off my chest. And in no way am I supporting anything, but still... there's absolutely nothing wrong with you, sweetie. You're caring and loving and supportive. You a girl's dream of a best friend, and I couldn't ask for a better one at that. You see the good in people, Buffy, even when others can't.

"I know you... or I'm fairly certain that I do and, I know you wouldn't have turned to Spike or let him near you like... like _that_ if you hadn't trusted him. Let's face it, you two have been dancing around the inevitable for years." The redhead paused, frowning. "Not that I'm condoning you having a relationship with Spike in any way other than a friendly way, but not too friendly, 'cause friends are a good thing. Buffy, you need to decide what you want to do in the 'I'm your friend' department. Being friends is a start. Then after that, you can deal with the lusty Spike thoughts."

Buffy smiled gratefully at her best friend, their impromptu talk reminding her just why she valued Willow so much.

"Thanks, Wills. You've helped me a lot." Buffy leaned over and engulfed the witch in a tight hug. The two sat like that for a while before Buffy made it known that she had to pee and was in real need of a shower.

As the water beat down over her now cleansed skin, Buffy decided that she still needed to completely clear her conscience. A good purge of all the badness that had happened over the past few days. With a fresh outlook, Buffy knew just who to speak with.

* * *

"Welcome to the Magic Box, how may I help you?" Giles greeted his next customer as they entered the door. 

"Rupert?" Joyce acknowledged his courteous greeting, even though her voice was clipped and to the point. The ex-watcher was pleasantly surprised to find the elder Summers visiting his store, but his joy soon gave way to hesitation. Why had she scheduled such a visit - When she had no need in things of a supernatural nature? Just then, a disturbing thought occurred to Giles; obviously, Buffy had finally come clean about the pregnancy and Joyce was here to chew him out over it. Clearing his throat, he pressed on. "Why, Mrs. Summers, what a pleasant surprise!"

"Don't you '_Mrs. Summers' _me, Rupert!" she practically spat out, glaring at the ex-librarian. Oh, Joyce was quite pissed and currently in _mother hen _mode. Buffy had stopped by the art gallery during lunch, looking lost and forlorn. Attentively, Joyce went to her, guiding her daughter into her office. After a few moments of silence, the young blonde spilled her guts to her mother. All her fears about becoming a mother, telling the vampire who'd shared in creating her current situation, and the reactions of those whom she held dear came flooding to the surface.

Now, Joyce stood there staring at the main player of all this nonsense, ready to give Giles a piece of her mind. "I don't plan on keeping you long. I just wanted to touch base with you for a moment."

Giles could tell by her voice and body language that this conversation would not be ending on a pleasant note, so he braced himself for the worst. "May I ask what this is about?"

Joyce's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she glared the man's way. "Why yes, I'd be more than delighted to tell you, Rupert," she said in an overly saccharine voice. "It's about Buffy and her pregnancy."

Ah, he had assumed correctly. This impromptu conversation was in fact centered on Buffy and her unborn child. "Yes, well, errr, I feel quite... I'm sorry for Buffy's untimely situation." And he was. Joyce could tell by his voice. "Needless to say, Spike being the father only adds insult to injury."

Joyce found herself glaring at him once again as she listened to such garbage spill from his mouth, but she gave herself credit for keeping her anger in check. "I'm sorry, but I have to disagree with you on that point. I'm going to say this once and only once, so listen carefully. Buffy being pregnant is _not _something shameful! I have and never had a problem with Spike. As for him being the father of my unborn grandchild, I see nothing wrong with that, Rupert. Now, what I _do_ have a problem with is you!"

Giles was momentarily at a loss for words as he absorbed the woman's statement. Surely she must be mistaken?

Joyce didn't let him get a word in as she continued to rant. "My daughter looks up to you, she trust you. She worries about what you think about her on a daily basis, and not just as the Slayer, but as Buffy, the girl. And for you to have reacted in the manner you did was both ruthless and cold," Joyce huffed. "And did I mention callous? Because you were! Buffy came to you looking for support and understanding, but all she got was you ranting at her for being careless and stupid. Really, Rupert, what has gotten into you?"

Giles found himself stunned speechless for the second time during their conversation. He truly had no idea what had gotten into him. What possessed him to say such things? All he heard was his charge confessing that she'd slept with Spike, and the end result was a baby. He had seen red then. All his years of teaching her seemed to disappear down the drain. Buffy had willingly opened her bed to her enemy. Giles didn't care that the girl was hurting at the time, it just seemed to open old wounds which he thought where long since healed. Just knowing Buffy had slept with another vampire - this one being evil and soulless to boot - brought back images of the lifeless body of Jenny Calendar, left to cool in his bed by Angelus.

Giles hung his head. "I'm not sure what possessed me. I should have been more understanding of Buffy's plight. I really am sorry, Joyce."

Joyce pursed her lips before speaking. "I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to," she replied, before walking out the shop's door.

* * *

Anya was making her way up the stairs from the basement. Hearing the muffled ringing of the shop bell made her hurry her steps, but she found herself pausing at the sound of Buffy's mother's voice. She sounded pissed, giving Giles a venom-filled greeting. Anya might not have been human long, but she had been a demon for almost forever, and if there was one thing that she did know, it was when a woman was pissed. 

And Joyce Summers was one pissed off mother of the Slayer.

The ex-vengeance demon couldn't help the smile that blossomed on her face as she listened to the older woman give the ex-watcher a good piece of her mind. Anya could picture Giles' face going pale as he whipped off his glasses and gave them a furious polishing before placing them back on his face. She had to bite the inside of her lip when Joyce announced on no certain terms that she was okay with Spike fathering Buffy's baby, and that she accepted him as he was.

Anya had to stop herself from marching up the remaining steps and throwing the door open to give Giles a piece of her mind as well. He did have it coming, really he did, and if Joyce hadn't beaten her to it, Anya was quite sure she would have called Giles on his attitude towards his slayer. She made a mental note to send Joyce flowers. Wasn't that what humans did to thank someone for doing something that they themselves couldn't do?

* * *

Buffy had a slight bounce in her step as she headed for a wooden bench on campus. The late night talkage with Willow and the mother/daughter bonding time earlier made a world of difference to Buffy and her conscience. She was thrilled. So thrilled, in fact, that she greeted the two girls walking towards her with a radiant smile. 

"Well, it looks as if someone is having a great day," Willow commented sitting down next to her friend.

"Yup, the world of confusion has been lifted. I'm super positive girl!"

"So the pep talk worked?"

"Like a charm, Wills." Buffy leaned over, offering the other girl a quick hug. "I've even decided to go ahead with the whole friend's thing with Spike. See if that little thing known as trust starts to sprout."

"Good, because trusting is most defiantly of the good."

"That's good, Buffy. I'm glad to see you giving this more thought," Tara chimed in. She blushed a bit when she realized that maybe Buffy hadn't wanted her to know about what she and Willow had discussed.

Buffy was still wearing her cheesy grin. "Yes, happy Buffy is a productive Buffy." She paused with a slight frown. "But hungry Buffy isn't so good. I think I'm going to grab a bite to eat. I'll see you two later?"

"Yeah, okay. We're all going to Bronze it up tonight. Come with?" Willow asked with a hopeful expression.

Buffy flinched slightly. She could see her optimistic view flying out the window. Why did the thought of Xander knowing about her budding friendship with a certain bleached vamp and laying to rest of wanting to kill each other make her want to heave? "Ah, yeah, the Bronze. I'll see, don't think I'll be much fun if I can't eat."

Willow frowned slightly, not at the change in her friend's appearance, but at Buffy's response to them hanging out that night. "Well, we'll be there with bells on. If you feel up to it, that is."

Tara did notice, however, and pursed her lips in thought. She briefly wondered what might have zapped Buffy's happy mood so quickly. She decided to put it aside for now, since she had more pressing news to share. "Oh, Buffy, before I forget; I was thinking... you know... about the baby," Tara practically whispered that part. "Taking into consideration that this is a special pregnancy, I know a midwife who would love to handle your prenatal care."

"That's sweet, Tara. I'm sure she's wonderful, and I so didn't want to keep going to the clinic for appointments. This is great! When can I meet her?"

"I'll set everything up for you. All you'll have to do is show up."

"Sounds like a plan." Buffy glanced down at her watch. "I gotta run. I'm meeting with Giles. Wouldn't want to be late and get a lecture on the importance of being on time."

With a final quick smile, even as that tiny bit of fear started eating its way in her belly, Buffy turned to head towards the Magic Shop. She was determined not to let Xander ruin her good mood.

Sadly, he already had.

* * *

The door opened and the bell rang, announcing the next customer. Anya looked up with a smile plastered to her face."Hi, Buffy! How are you feeling? Have you allowed Spike to give you any more orgasms?" the blonde questioned as her smile changed from obviously fake to genuine. 

Buffy blushed at the question, though she wasn't quite sure if it was due to wanting Spike to give her more orgasms or because Anya knew that Buffy wanted Spike to give her more orgasms. 'Cause, hey, she _was_ the one who knew the mystery behind Buffy's mystical impregnation in the first place. Heck, Anya even knew why Buffy sought Spike out, even if he was the bane of her existence.

Ignoring Anya's question, Buffy pressed forward. "I'm good, Anya. Ummm, where's Giles?"

Anya smirked, knowing she'd pushed some of the Slayer's buttons. "He's in the back." She gestured with her hand. "He's been back there for a few hours, now. Your mom came storming in and gave him a piece of her mind. I was quite surprised, actually. I didn't think she would say some of the things she said."

Buffy's eyes widened for a moment as she digested what Anya just told her. She felt like she was in the first grade and her mother had come up to the school to put a stop to a bully who was harassing her. She started for the back, but was stopped by the the ex-demon's voice.

"Did Xander stop by and apologize to you?"

"Yup, he did. I was pleasantly surprised, too!"

"Was there groveling? There better have been groveling," Anya asked, skepticism lacing her voice.

"Yes, there was much groveling, and asking to be let back on the _We Love Buffy_ bandwagon," she responded with a nod.

"Good. Because if he didn't, I would have had to wish vengeance upon him. Xander doesn't want to get on my bad side. One call to Halfrek, that's all it would take." Anya crossed her arms over her chest.

Buffy laughed, shaking her head as she headed to the training room.

Giles was busily scurrying around the large room like a mother hen trying to catch all her wandering chicks. It was clear that something was worrying him.

"Hey, Giles, what's the what?" She knew what 'the what' was, but she waited to see if the watcher would tell her.

Giles whipped around in surprise, not having noticed her entrance. Slightly taken back, he removed his glasses and gave them a quick polish.

"Ahhh, B-Buffy, I didn't hear you come in."

Buffy wrinkled her brow. "That little shiny thing that hangs over the front door and goes '_ding' 'ding' 'ding'_. Its job is to let you know when people come into your store."

The watcher glared at his slayer before placing his glasses back on his face.

"Okay, wanna tell me what's wrong then? And don't give me that 'there's nothing wrong, Buffy,' crap, 'cause I've known you too long to buy it. So spill!"

There was no sense in arguing. Giles knew that once Buffy had her mind set on something or someone, there was no way of getting around it. With a resigned sigh, he relented.

"Your mother stopped by today. We had quite an interesting little chat. She did most of the talking, and I must say that she opened my eyes to some things," Buffy waited for him to turn around and face her, but he didn't.

"Oh, really?" Buffy squeaked as memories of her conversation with her mom replayed in her head. What had her mother done now? Why did she have to confront the man? What good could possibly come of their conversation? "Mind telling me what it was about?" she asked, worrying her lip between her teeth.

Giles turned to face her then, taking in her expression of confusion and concern. "It seems to me that there were words said the other night which produced the opposite effect than intended. I doubt greatly that anyone in the room took your feelings into consideration. Instead, things were said out of anger and confusion."

Giles paused and walked towards Buffy. Gently taking her hand in his, he stared into awe struck hazel eyes that glistened with unshed tears. "Buffy, I'm truly, truly sorry for the hurtful things I said to you. I wasn't thinking about anything but my own selfish desires and emotions. I should have taken the time to understand your situation, what you were going through. I wasn't thinking about anything but my own selfish desires and emotions, and for that, I am truly remorseful. You are like a daughter to me, and therefore, I sometimes act accordingly. Can you ever forgive me, Buffy?"

The tears slowly trickled down Buffy's checks as she squeezed Giles' hand tighter in a loving grip. She searched his eyes, knowing there was only truth to his words, accompanied with love.

"Yes, Giles, I forgive you. All is forgiven." She smiled through her tears as the elder man pulled her into a tight embrace. They pulled away after a few moments, neither knowing what to say, completely taken back by the display of emotion between them.

"So, what are your plans for tonight?" Giles broke the silence.

Buffy seemed to pale at the question. She really had planed on staying in, maybe even do some studying, but she'd promised Willow that she would Bronze it up with them later that night. She sighed. "Guess I'll be at the Bronze for a bit, then back to the dorm to rest."

* * *

The Bronze had been a bust. While waiting for Buffy to show up, Willow took it upon herself to bring Xander up to date on Buffy and her ever-evolving relationship with the evil undead. The Slayer didn't even have time to order a diet coke before the brunette started to lay into her. 

"Seriously, Buff, I totally understand the Dawnsavage, but why this? Why do you feel you have to lower yourself to being Spike's friend? I mean, he's not even human; he's a monster. Monsters don't do the friends thing."

Buffy could have killed Willow. Granted, she thought she was doing the blonde a favor by filling the construction worker in on things, but she should have clearly discussed her plans with Buffy first.

"I'm not lowering myself," Buffy snapped, her body rigid with anger. How dare Xander accuse her of lowering her standards? Hello, she wasn't the one who dated the pray mantis demon!

* * *

"You know, I don't have to sit here for this. I'm not feeling so good, Wills. I'll see you back at the dorms." Before anyone could object Buffy rose to her feet and left. 

Sorry I took so long with this update, but there were two reasons. First and formost, I'm taking my time with this fic. I want it to be as good as it can be and therefore I'm not just going to slap up an update just for the fun of it. I don't want to waste peoples time with an half assed fic. So if it seems I'm taking long, it's cause I'm trying to make a good and enjoyable story. grin Second, real life hijacked me once again, and I was dealing with that. But on a happy note, I do have two more chapters done, just need to polish them a bit then send them off to my wonderful beta(s), then I can post. Don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 10

It Happened One Night

By: Golden Buffy

Summary: Anya informed Xander that she wants to have a baby. Giles apologized to Buffy for his reaction to her pregnancy, and Buffy and Xander had a disagreement in regard to Spike.

Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me, all belong to Joss. Got it? Good. So you can't sue!

Author's Notes: Smoochies to the wonderful JustSue for working her skills on this chappie. Any typo's and the like are all my doing. A huge thank you to all who have stuck with me since the beginning, and left awesome reviews, encouraging me to write more. Thanks again! Your feedback means so much!

**Chapter Ten: Somethings Come To Light**

_'It is a paradoxical but profoundly true and important principle of life that the most likely way to reach a goal is to be aiming not at that goal itself but at some more ambitious goal beyond it. _

_Arnold Toynbee (1889 - 1975)'_

Spike found his feet leading him to one of the deserted parks in Sunnydale. His night was basically a bust. He'd gotten tossed out of Willie's for cheating. Stupid mind reading demon got pissed off and started a fight. Wanker. After being tossed out of the demon bar Spike had decided to go for a walk where the Slayer normally patrolled. After an hour he still hadn't run into Buffy. It wasn't as if the vampire deliberately went in search of the Slayer; Spike was just out for a stroll. And if he happened upon Buffy in a fight, he would help. It was the proper thing to do, not to mention he'd get his spot of violence in too. Well, that's what he told himself anyway.

Pausing, Spike's ears picked up on the sound of crying. Curiosity sparked, he slipped into game face and headed towards the noise.

The Slayer was on patrol, but not very into it. Buffy knew she should be focused on the job at hand, but she had more important matters to brood over. No, not brood. Buffy didn't brood. That was Angel's thing. She on the other hand _pondered_ deeply over pressing matters. Yeah, that sounded right. Buffy pondered. So instead of paying attention to her surroundings Buffy was _pondering _the current sucky-ness that was her life.

Plopping down on one of the benches in the park, Buffy took in her surroundings. She'd wandered into the park without noticing. Just when had she left the cemetery she'd been patrolling? The blonde felt bad for storming out on her friends, but Xander had upset her by opening his stupid mouth. She really was going to have to have a talk with Willow about the sharing of information. A good slay was in order. There was nothing like taking out a few demons to lighten a girl's mood. Sadly, none were out this evening. It seemed as if they were lying low knowing the Slayer was in a sour mood.

Just who did Xander think he was with his righteous spew about her and who she chose to be friends with? He really did get on her nerves with his hypocritical self. One day Buffy was going to point out that he was currently engaged to an ex-vengeance demon who had tortured men for the fun of it.

Buffy began to sniff as tears started to roll down her cheeks. A light bulb clicked in her head, and it was as if blinders were lifted from her eyes. Giles and Xander completely controlled her life. She had let them mold and shape her perspectives on anything, and everything, she had done over the few years she'd known them. Buffy shook her head in disbelief at the revelation. Giles and Xander manipulated her. She didn't think they did it on purpose but, nonetheless, they did. Always telling her what was right, what was wrong, and never letting her make her own decisions.

In hind sight, maybe she should have listened to Giles when he told her it wasn't the brightest of ideas to date Angel. That would have saved her from a whole world of hurt. But after the whole sending Angel to hell - and running off and coming back from LA - she'd basically turned her life over to them. Which they gladly accepted with open arms. Buffy even started dating Riley based on the encouragement from Xander and her watcher.

Even Willow played a roll, not as domineering as the men but she was still on the sidelines cheering them on. Buffy understood that they only wanted a normal life for her, but she was the Slayer. Slayers didn't actually have a _normal_ life. And what made them decide what was considered normal for Buffy? A humorless chuckled slipped past her lips, as she brushed at her tearstained cheeks. Well, not anymore. There would be no more controlling, no more manipulations. If Giles, Xander, or Willow didn't like something Buffy did, well, they could just deal. It was time Buffy took her life back into her own hands.

So lost was she in her musing, that Buffy didn't notice the creature stalking her through the night, slowly and silently creeping upon her.

Spike paused, arching his scared brow in question as he stared at the back of the Slayer's head. He had to suppress an eye roll. Didn't the girl know when a vicious killer was standing right behind her. _'Hey, Big Bad, standing right here!' _Yeah, the chit was definitely off her bird.

"Need to be more aware of your environment, Slayer. Some nasty could wonder upon you rejoicing at his luck finding you unawares."

Startled, Buffy jumped up from her seat, taking on a fighting stance. "Geez, Spike, a little less stealthy and a lot more noise. I so knew it was you."

Spike snorted in amusement.

"What do you what?" Buffy snapped, he hadn't been there more than five seconds and was already grating on her already frazzled nerves. She couldn't help the small smile in her voice though. He always was a welcome distraction.

Spike leaned over, resting on the back of the bench. "Heard this crying. Peeked my curiosity and I came looking." Spike shrugged before continuing.

" Imagine my surprise at finding you."

Buffy blushed, soft pink tinting her tan skin. Spike thought it was the most alluring, yet innocent thing he'd ever seen. He smirked.

She could hear that all too annoying smirk in his voice. She repressed a groan. "Oh. Had a hard night. Needed some me time."

Buffy turned her head slightly to gaze at Spike. She meant to glare at him, but coming face to face with him sent a small shiver down her spine.

She quickly turned back around.

The Slayer was close, only inches away from him. Spike could still smell the lingering scent of Buffy's shampoo, and that all too enticing magical lotion she'd taken to wearing. If he wanted to he could have leaned in, capturing her luscious lips in a searing kiss. But he didn't, things were going good so far and he didn't want to bugger them up. God, being around Buffy was going to kill him. He closed his eyes and swallowed. The Slayer always seemed to unhinge him, making it far to easy too lose control.

"Wanna talk about it?"

She shrugged, "Nothing much to talk about, if you don't count Xander blowing up at me."

"Yeah, what happened? Whelp get upset 'cause you ate the last jelly doughnut?"

Buffy chuckled. "No, he's just upset at my choice in friends."

"And who would that be?" Spike knew they had formed some kind of truce. Even agreed to patrol together. But he wouldn't hold his unneeded breath in hopes that Buffy came clean about their budding relationship.

"It's you. You moron," Buffy joked. All Spike could do at the moment was stare at the petite blonde before him. He was completely gobsmacked. Did he hear her correctly?

He tilted his head to the side, arching his brow. His patented smirk slid back into place. Buffy's heart skipped a beat. Stupid vampire! He had to know he looked damn sexy wearing that look.

_'Note to self, stop drooling at Spike. You'll drown yourself.'_

"Yeah? Didn't like hearing the Chosen One is getting all snuggly with the Big Bad, huh?"

"Ego, much? But, yeah, that's basically the answer," Buffy replied fiddling with her fingers.

"Did you patrol?" Stupid question. Course she patrolled, she was the bleeding Slayer after all. Protecting the innocent and all.

"What? You're my watcher all of a sudden?" Buffy asked sweetly.

"Bloody hell, woman. Wouldn't be one of those bleeding nancy-boys if they tortured me, then threatened to end my sodding existence."

Buffy giggled at the idea of Spike dressed in tweed, with a stuffy non-sexy British accent and training a slayer.

"What?"

"You, in tweed! I'd pay to see that."

Spike growled disapprovingly, his bottom lip jutting out into a pout. "Right. Real bloody amusing, that." he commented dryly

_'Okay, note to self, making fun of Spike gets cute pouty lip. Check!'_ "Oh come on, you gotta admit, it was funny. And stop with the pouting, makes you look like a big baby." Buffy couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled up. "I mean, I though you were the Big Bad. Pouty lip, makes you cute. Defeats the whole purpose."

"Think I'm cute do you?" He curled his tongue behind his teeth as he leered at her.

It figured the vampire would lock onto the word _cute_, never mind he was supposed to be evil. "Yeah, cute in the evil bloodsucking kind of way."

The two blonds laughed.

_'Spike's kind of fun when stupid stuff isn't coming out of his mouth.'_

_'The Slayer's pretty entertaining when she's not running her yap.'_

A comfortable silence formed between the two in light of their internal revelations.

"It's been great, Spike. But I gotta head back." She admitted with a bit of reluctance.

"Yeah, sun'll be up soon." Spike kept the disappointment from his voice, hating for their time together to end so soon.

Buffy got up off the bench heading out of the park. She paused. "I'll see you later?"

Spike raised his brow in a surprised gesture. "Yeah, most likely."

With a nod of satisfaction Buffy walked back to her dorms a smile gracing her face.

(Two weeks later)

Buffy fought hard, but clearly she was in a losing battle. Giving up, she let the tears slip from her eyes, as she swatted at them futilely. She really didn't want anyone seeing her cry. It was really silly, when only the Slayer, her mom, and the midwife were standing in the room. But Buffy lay reclined on the examination table, the tiny bump of her belly the only sign of the fragile life growing inside - the enchanted lotion hiding any signs of the pregnancy through its glamour. Ten weeks along, and getting ready to hear the baby's heartbeat for the first time. Buffy was very excited.

Tara had set everything up with the midwife as promised, and Buffy was quite pleased that she'd decided to go to Autumn for her prenatal visits. The Wiccan/Midwife was used to dealing with _special _pregnancies, and Buffy's was indeed special.

The Slayer had warmed quickly to Autumn upon their first meeting. She reminded Buffy of Tara, with her soft-spoken voice, the warmth that shone through her eyes, the huge bear hug she engulfed Buffy in on their first meeting. Okay, maybe Tara didn't smother her in the mother of all embraces when they first met, but still, Autumn _did_ remind her of Tara. That's where the similarities ended. Autumn was a tall woman, about five-eight, with an hourglass shape and ample bosom, which she didn't put on display. Her hair was a deep mahogany with light brown high lights, not overly done, and she had a natural honey almond complexion which hinted at her Creole heritage.

The room remained silent as the _swoosh, swoosh, swoosh_ of the baby's heartbeat filled the room. Joyce was staving off tears of her own as she gripped her daughter's hand lovingly. Buffy's body shook. This was powerful stuff. It blew her mind that something so tiny was growing inside of her. So strong and yet, so fragile. She decided that she would tell Spike soon. He deserved to know, to be here with her instead of her mother. There was still a small lingering doubt that Spike wouldn't want the baby. Buffy would just have to deal with that, when and if it came to it.

After cleaning the Slayer up and placing the Doppler in its drawer Autumn spoke. "Everything sounds good. The baby's heart rate is right on target, and you're measuring right on mark as well. How's the tea treating you?"

"Good. I haven't been drinking as much. The morning sickness is starting to disappear."

"So I can expect you to gain back the ten pounds that you've lost?" Autumn asked smiling.

"Yup, working on it as we speak."

"'Nough said. I'm going to leave it at that. Just increase you high calorie foods, but eat them in small increments."

Joyce went to pull the jeep around front as Buffy made her appointment for the following month.

"Hey Buffy!" Clem greeted before his wrinkled face took on a puzzled appearance. "What are you doing here?"

Buffy could have dropped dead right then and there. Oh how she wished she owned a pair of ruby slippers at that moment. Giggling nervously she tried to divert the question. She had forgotten that Autumn also catered to the non lethal variety of demon in Sunnydale. "Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing?"

"Oh, I'm here with my sister. Getting her ultrasound done today." Clem was a bit confused, there wasn't any reason why the Slayer should be at a midwifery clinic. Was there?

"Small world isn't it? You say she's here for a ultrasound. I forgot your sister was pregnant. You did tell me, didn't you? 'Cause if you did I don't remember. Bad Buffy. When did you tell me?"

The demon gently took Buffy's hand in his, giving it a friendly pet. "It's okay Buffy, your secret's safe with me."

Buffy released a shallow breath and smiled, knowing that wrinkly skinned demon wouldn't share their encounter with anyone.

"Thanks, Clem."

"No problem, Buffy!"

"One week! Seven days!" Dawn squawked as she finished marking off the previous day on her calendar with a pink glitter pen. She bopped her way back over to her bed, before plopping down on it. Janice was sitting on the floor, and their newest friend, Trinity, was sitting with her on the bed.

"Yeah, I know, and I can't wait either. You're the first among us to turn the big One! Five!" Janice squealed, rising to her feet. "Be right back."

When the door closed Trinity turned her full attention to Dawn.

"So, Dawn, have you given any thought to what you'll be wishing for as you go to blow out your candles?"

Dawn couldn't help the small frown that spread across her face in reaction to her friend's question. "Don't you think we're a bit old to believe in such immaturity?"

Trinity only laughed. She dismissed the brunette's question with a wave of the hand. "No, not really. We all wish for things, Dawn. Do you ever wish upon a shooting star, or a nickel when you toss it into a fountain? Blowing out candles... it's just the same. So here's what I want you to do. Think long and hard about your wish. Make it something very important to you, something that you want desperately." Trinity smiled at Dawn. "Because your birthday only comes once a year, so your wish should be something special."

Instead of fighting, Dawn took Trinity's advice and began to think about just what she would, or could, wish for.

Joyce made her way to the front door, opening it with a smile. Anya greeted her, smiling back with enthusiasm. She had always liked Joyce, admired her even. There was just something special about the older woman that Anya couldn't lay her finger on. But what ever it was she liked it, she could only hoped that nasty tumor wouldn't ruin it. Not just for her but for everyone who loved Joyce.

"Hi!" Anya announced holding up a small gift bag. "I come bearing gifts for the baby. I stopped over at the dorms but Buffy wasn't there. So I figured she must be here instead."

Joyce stepped aside, letting Anya enter. "How nice of you, Anya. Care to join us for dinner?"

"I really should be getting back to the shop, but I skipped lunch. So, I guess I'll stay."

Just then Buffy made her way into the hallway, curiosity getting the better of her. Anya thrust the bag into her hands.

"Yay, presents," Buffy cooed.

"Yup, it's for the baby," Anya chirped.

Buffy opened the small gift bag pulling out a tiny fuzzy stuffed elephant. She brought it to her face rubbing the soft fur over her cheek. "Awww, look, it's Mister Snuffles," she playfully joked, before placing it back in the bag. "Thanks, Anya."

Dawn headed down the stairs, her company close on her heels. The new comer caught both Anya and Buffy's eye.

"Hey, who's your new friend?" Buffy asked her sister.

Dawn turned to glance at Trinity then back at Buffy and Anya, not missing the look of suspicion stamped on their faces. Dawn pursed her lips. General Buffy was reporting for duty. Dawn sighed. Buffy had been all with the over protecting ever since the John 'incident'. No one was safe it seemed.

"This is Trinity. Trinity, this is my sister Buffy, and my friend Anya."

The girl smiled as Anya continued to stare at her. She was young, fourteen, with short raven locks which curled at the ends. Skin the color of milk and just as smooth. She stood three inches shorter than Dawn, but what really set her apart were her eyes. They were a captivating gold. Some how those eyes spoke to Anya, and a little voice nagged at the back of her mind. For the life of her she couldn't remember why _those_ eyes were so important.

Those uniquely colored eyes were how Dawn and Trinity became fast friends. Dawn had bumped into the teen, literally, while rushing to class. She had instantly noticed the girl's eyes and asked if they were contacts. Trinity assured her that they were one hundred percent real, and the two hit it off from there. That was two months ago. But why hadn't Dawn gotten around to introducing Trinity to Buffy? _'Strange,' _she thought dismissing the memory.

"You have golden eyes," Anya pointed out. "Do I know you? I feel like I should know you."

Trinity gave a coy smile, "The feeling's mutual."

Buffy only stared at her, silent. Something just didn't sit right with this girl. She wasn't setting off any bells or whistles, but still, something just wasn't right. Buffy and Anya watched the three leave, never taking their eyes off Trinity.

"Was it me or does that girl seem off? I still feel I should know her, like we've met before."

"No, it wasn't you, Anya, there's definitely something wiggy about her."

Angel looked over the bill in his hands once more. He was puzzled. Confusion and Angel didn't go well together. Why was Giles' number listed on his bill? He had called the Hyperion, and no one informed the ensouled vampire about it. Now, just why was that? Angel marched out of his office and straight for the only person who could provide answers.

Cordelia was sitting at her desk filing her nails, debating on asking Angel for a raise or not. She so needed one. The ex-cheerleader could barely keep her appointments for her manicures and salon visits. All Cordelia could see was a future of nothing but split ends and horrid cuticles.

Sighing, she rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Angel?" She really hated when he brooded over something instead of coming right out and asking her about it.

"I have a phone bill here from last month," he replied, holding the slip of paper in his hand, giving it a vigorous shake. " Someone called from Sunnydale. Why wasn't _I_ told about it?" Angel grounded out, resting his hands on his hips.

"I don't like that tone, Mister." Cordelia pinned the vampire with her 'take no prisoners' look. "I had no idea someone called. If they did then I would have told you. Even if it was _Buffy._" The brunette rolled her eyes at the mention of her ex-rival's name. Honestly, she had no idea what Angel ever saw in the blonde.

Angel paused, mulling over this bit of news. If Cordelia didn't receive the call then who had? He stormed from the room.

"Wesley!"

The man in question looked up from the book he was reading. "Yes, Angel? How can I help you?"

"Why did Giles call, and why wasn't I told about it? Did something happen to Buffy? I should call just to make sure everything is okay."

Wesley jumped up from his chair to get between the vampire and the phone. He had to think fast to ease the souled vampire's fears.

"It was nothing, really. He had called me in relation to something he was studying, wanted to know if I had a certain book in my possession." Wes just hoped Angel didn't detect the slight increase of his heart as he spun his tale.

Angel's shoulders seemed to lose their tension. "So, it was nothing of a important nature? There's nothing wrong with Buffy?"

"No, she's perfectly alright. Like I said, Giles needed a book. Sadly, I couldn't help him. But if I come across the tome by chance, I will let him know straight away."

"So, if I called to Sunndydale, Giles would tell me the same story?" Angel questioned, raising his brow.

'_Curses!' _"Of course. There's absolutely nothing to worry about, Angel."

Angel released a breath he didn't need as he leaned against the wall. Maybe he was over reacting. But why was Wesley so nervous? His breathing had increased and so had his heart rate. Just what was he hiding? And why was Giles helping him?

_'Bloody ridiculous, that's what it is.'_ And it was, really! Spike tired to convince himself, but it was to no avail. No matter what he said, what he tried, what he did, nothing worked. His thoughts were consumed with the Slayer. She haunted his dreams, and that in and of itself was an accomplishment, because Spike hardly dreamed at all. Fantasized, definitely, and Buffy had starred in quite a few. But spending these last few weeks getting to know the womanly side of the Slayer wasn't helping things. Buffy 'Buffy' was just as enticing as Slayer 'Buffy'. God help him. Spike seemed to be walking around with a perpetual hard-on all the time. He felt like a bloody hormonal teenager in his first visit to a porn shop.

Now she was talking and he hadn't heard a sodden thing she'd been saying, to enthralled by her overly plump lips. "Mind repeating that, luv?"

Buffy flashed him a irritated look before complying with his request. "Dawn has this new friend," she said slowly, as if speaking to a child, as they continued through one of Sunnydale's cemeteries.

"But?"

Buffy glanced over at Spike. "But," she sighed. "There's just something _off_ about her. I honestly don't know what _it_ is. Anya felt it too."

"Know what I think? Got your hackles up since the whole thing with John." Spike supplied.

Buffy shivered and scrunched her nose up in disgust, "Please, so don't remind me. Changing the subject now. Do you celebrate your birth day?"

The question caught the blond off guard as he regarded his companion with an arch of his scared brow.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I asked 'cause, well, I'm curious to know how you keep track of your age. And the whole thing of Dawn's fifteenth birthday fast approaching"

"No."

"Just no? You're not going to elaborate? Nothing along the lines about demons and stupid human practices?"

"Nah, Dru actually enjoyed celebrating. I didn't, but I went along, 'cause it made her happy. Her nattering on about parties and presents and all that rot.

"Haven't really celebrated my birthday with any fanfare since I was seventeen. Mum would decorate the study with colored ribbon. We'd dress up, have a cake, and she'd invite some children from the neighborhood. Then, once Dru turned me I just kept track of my age by the new year."

"So, do you know exactly how old you are?"

"Yeah, Dru turned me at twenty five." Spike replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh!" Buffy said surprised, frowning in concentration. "The Council knows NOTHING about you that's correct. Besides the whole killing of slayers."

"When does the Council of Wankers get anything bloody right?"

Buffy snorted. "Yeah, most likely when I die, they'll put it in the records either I never existed or only served as slayer until I was sixteen, then was offed by the Master."

"Here's another silly question. What do you think about babies? And don't you dare say they're good to eat!"

That question came out of nowhere. It was now Spike's turn to roll his eyes at an obscene remark. "Sorry to disappoint, but that's Dru's thing. There are some things a demon draws a line at, and eating some sprog is one of them... well, at least it is for me. What's with the twenty questions?" He asked lighting a cigarette.

"Nothing!" Buffy squeaked, "Just curious that's all. I was wondering, you know, before you were turned if you wanted kids?"

Spike's face took on a serious expression as he thought about her question. _'Wonder what sparked this turn of conversation.'_

"In my time getting married and starting a family was the thing to do. So, yeah, back then, I thought about it."

That seemed to have satisfied Buffy's curiosity for the moment, as she took that bit of information and filed it away for later. The two walked in silence, leaving one cemetery for another.

"What makes you and demon girl think something's not right with Dawn's new mate?"

Buffy thought about the question. "Like I said before, I don't know. See, there in lies the problem. If you're asking did I sense anything, I'd have to say no. It was just her. Her demeanor. I don't know. Oh, and she got these mysterious gold colored eyes. Who has gold colored eyes?"

Spike smirked. "Maybe your watcher would know something, why not bring her by the shop and let him have a go at her?"

That was a pretty good idea. "You know you're not all just bleach and leather, you actually have a brain," Buffy joked.

"Ouch! Pot, kettle, pet."

"This is so strange."

"What's that, luv?"

"Us," Buffy said gesturing between them both. "You, me, talking. We actually carry on full conversations without killing each other. It's kind of... nice, in a twisted cosmic joke kind of way."

That took the wind out of Spike's sail as Buffy professed that spending time with him was enjoyable. He stared at her in wide eyed amazement.

"SPIKE! Look out for that… hole!" Buffy announced, trying to get his attention but it was to late.

Buffy dropped to her knees, peering down into the darkness, searching for movement.

"Spike, are you okay?" She waited for his response, but was met with silence. Nothing stirred below. It would help if he could breath, but no sense dwelling on that issue.

"Come on, Spike. This isn't funny. You didn't fall on some pointy little stick down there, did you?" Panic started to creep into her voice.

Once more Buffy was met with silence. She worried her bottom lip with her teeth. This was so beyond funny that she had no words to describe just how wrong this was.

She leaned further into the grave trying to get a better view when a pale hand reach up and grabbed her shoulder. Buffy screamed, a true girly scream. Pushing back from the edge she jumped up, ready to fight, just as Spike lifted himself out of the grave with a chuckle.

"Do you know you nearly scared me half to death? Now I wish you _had_ fallen on something long and pointy." Buffy glared, trying to get her heart rate back to normal. She hadn't realized just how jumpy her hormones made her.

"Can't believe you fell for that one, Slayer. You should've seen the look on your face. Classic." Spike said, still tickled by the look of shock on her face.

Buffy flustered, scaring a pregnant slayer half to death so wasn't funny. On second thought, it was kind of funny, in a morbidly creepy sense. Which only Spike could think up.

Buffy walked up to Spike slipping her arm through his as she coyly looked up at him. "Thirsty. Buy me a coke?"

"Well," Spike sighed dramatically. "Since you asked so eloquently how can I refuse.?"

Buffy giggled swatting him playfully on the arm as they walked towards the Bronze.


	12. Chapter 11

It Happened One Night

By: Golden Buffy

Summary: Buffy told Spike that Xander knows about their blossoming friendship. Angel found out that Giles has been in communication with Wesley, and now is suspecting something is wrong in Sunnydale.

Disclaimer: Joss said we could write fanfic, so I'm only following orders.

Author's Notes: Thanks to my lovely beta JustSue for doing her magic once again! Any errors are mine. For some reason my glasses refuse to work with me today. Thanks for the awesome feedback guys! Keep it up!

**Chapter Eleven: When All We Wanted Was The Dream**

_Love is not enough. It must be the foundation, the cornerstone - but not the complete structure. It is much too pliable, too yielding. _

_Bette Davis_

_There's a lot to be said for self-delusionment when it comes to matters of the heart. _

_Diane Frolov and Andrew Schneider, Northern Exposure_

_Just because you love someone doesn't mean you have to be involved with them. Love is not a bandage to cover wounds. _

_Hugh Elliott_

"But he doesn't suspect anything, does he?" Giles asked hesitantly. He hadn't foreseen Angel getting wind of his conversations with Wesley. Didn't see the brown eyed vampire finding out about Buffy's _situation_. It was something Giles desperately wanted to avoid.

He could just imagine the broody demon riding into town with his holier than thou attitude, thinking he could rescue Buffy and dispatch Spike at the same time. Though, the idea of a dusty Spike brought a quirk of a grin to the watcher's lip. But he knew Buffy would never stand for it, especially now that the irritating blond was the father of her unborn child. He would just have to make sure Angel never found out... well, until Buffy was ready to tell him.

"No, I don't think so. I am quite sure he believed the story I told him," Wesley paused sitting back down. "But I felt that you should know what was going on here. I also think it's best that we conduct our conversations at my home. No need to add more fuel to the fire."

"Yes, quite right. We wouldn't want Angel sniffing around things which don't concern him. And anything regarding Buffy, Angel feels is _his_ concern. Egotistical prick."

Wesley chuckled a bit. "My good sir, that is my boss your referring to. Let me call my informant and see if they've learned anything new. I shall contact you within a few days."

She rubbed at the bridge of her nose, eyes exhausted from use. The brunette had been pouring over the Council's books for hours. And yet, nothing. Amanda Wyndam-Pryce grumbled to herself. Things were not going according to plan.

When her brother called her a few weeks ago, beseeching her services, she had to admit that she though Wes had finally gone off the deep end. To say she was flabbergasted when her brother informed her that Buffy Summers, one of the longest lived slayers in history, was currently pregnant - and by the notorious William the Bloody, Slayer of Slayers - well, she laughed. Told him she thought all his years of working with the ensouled vampire had finally gone to his head. Then Wesley told her how Buffy had conceived and, as expected, the watcher in her couldn't pass up the opportunity to find out more about the seemingly mystical event.

So she agreed to help him and fellow ex-watcher Rupert Giles, whom she was quite fond of... though only in a professional sense. He was a pretty decent watcher before his termination from the Council. Now she sat buried in dusty books, eyes crossing, and coming up with the grand total of nothing. The female watcher was starting to think maybe Wes _had_ led her on a wild goose chase after all. With a sigh, Amanda loaded the books back onto the push cart to return them to their shelves.

As she placed the final book back on its shelf Amanda's jacket started to vibrate. Looking around to make sure she was alone she retrieved the phone, flipping it open to answer. "Hello?"

"Have you learned anything new?" the voice asked.

She snickered. "Why dear brother, it's wonderful to hear from you. Yes, I'm doing quite well. Thank you for asking. And how have you been?"

Wesley could hear the amused tone in his sister's voice and smiled in response. "I am truly sorry, where are my manners? How are you, Amanda?"

"I've had better days. And to answer you question. No. I haven't found anything. Honestly, Wesley, I'm starting to think Buffy might be mistaken as to who the father of her child may be."

"I can assure you that Miss Summers is not the kind of girl to have those sort of relations so lightly. And, from what Rupert has told me, her last steady boyfriend departed for South America a few months before she conceived."

Amanda pursed her lips. "Yes, slayers aren't know for their sexual prowess. Well, then, there has to be something here. I'm sure if this could happen to her then there have to be other slayers who became pregnant by vampires."

"Maybe you'll have to narrow your search then. You should focus on the Watcher Journals." It was a statement not a suggestion. It really irritated Amanda when her older brother did that. But now was not the time to fuss over something so minor.

"Yes, I believe you are right. I'll pick up my quest tomorrow. Hopefully you or Rupert can provide me with a date as a starting point."

Willow looked at the object, flipping it back and forth. She pursed her lips, eyes narrowing as she stared intently at it. "I don't know, Buffy. I mean it's a phone! Do friends buy friends cell phones? Does it fall along the lines of going out for coffee? The official 'non-date' date beverage of choice."

"Well I think it's kinda sweet," Dawn butted in as she snatched up the phone in question.

"So says the girl who dated lizard man," Buffy playfully shot back. She retrieved the item from her sister's grasp and opened it. "Do you think I should call and say thanks? Or maybe a 'thank you' note is in order."

"I just can't help but to wonder what ulterior motive Spike has. Hello, cell phone. I mean, the guy's not known for his subtle yet caring gifts. He's more along the lines of threatening bodily harm, and shoving broken bottles in unsuspecting hostages faces."

Dawn rolled her eyes as she picked up her drink. "Yeah, and when was the last time Spike's done something like that? God, why can't you people just let things go? He's a big softy really." Dawn finished, sitting down next to Willow.

"Well, I think it says a lot about the friendship thing. And look, he's even given me his number." Buffy added, flipping the phone around and smiling as she pointed to the address book. She could so prank call him. But that was immature, plus she would have to figure out how to block her number.

Willow skeptically raised a brow. "So, he's like the Sears commercial? Come see the softer side of Spike."

The three began to giggle. _'The softer side of Spike. If he heard this discussion he'd flip,' _Buffy thought.

"Don't let him hear you saying that," Buffy insisted.

"Don't let who hear what?" Xander asked, entering the kitchen through the back door.

"Dawn was just telling us about Spike's softer side."

"Spike has a softer side? Somehow I find _that _hard to believe. Call me a pessimist, but Spike and softness, so not mixy."

"Well, it's true," Buffy said slightly perturbed, as she absently toyed with her new phone.

"Hey, cool phone, Buffster. When did you get it?" Xander happily changed the subject away from the bleached vampire.

_'Shoot, should have hidden the phone when he came in.'_

"Buffy didn't. Spike got it for her." Dawn all but gushed.

"First you two go and make with the friendlies, and now he's lavishing you with gifts! What the hell?" Xander's face distorted in disgust. "I hope you're going to get rid of that thing. I mean, you don't have the slightest clue where he got that... phone from."

"It says right on the box, Radio Shack, duh!" Dawn shot back, pointing at the box. " Geez, Xander, anyone would think you were jealous of the phone. Or maybe you're just jealous of Spike," she accused the livid Scooby.

"I am _not_ jealous of the Evil Undead," he muttered indignantly through clenched teeth. "All I'm saying is if you needed a phone, Buffster, all you had to do was come on down to Xander's savings and loans. I would have happily funded your cell phone-y goodness."

"I know Xan, and I'm grateful, really. You can always shower me with money for baby shopping."

"Yeah, speaking of which. Have you told the Bleached Wonder that's he's gonna be a daddy?" Xander waited, gloating. He knew Buffy still hadn't informed Spike yet.

Buffy's eyes narrowed. "No, I haven't. Not yet. But I will... soon. And anyway, it's so none of your business."

"Know what I think? I think you're scared to tell blood breath. 'Cause deep down inside, you know. You know that he hasn't changed. Spike's still the same vicious monster that he was the night Drusilla created him. The night he rolled into this town to bag his third slayer," Xander sneered.

"Xander..."

"No, Wills! Stop running to Buffy's defense. Its time for her to fork over a steaming pile of answers."

Buffy mentally counted to three, her eyes narrowing. Of all the nerve. Xander really did have a pair, didn't he? Demanding answers from Buffy in her home no less. She really wanted to send him flying across the kitchen with a well placed kick.

"I don't owe you anything, Xander! What's between Spike and me is... well... between Spike and me. I'll tell him when the time is right, and I will _tell_ him. Take off the blinders, he _has_ changed, and if you're to thick in the head to see that, well then that's your loss." Buffy started to lose steam. "Just wish it hadn't taken me so long to see the change myself."

Willow and Dawn sat on the sidelines watching the exchange. The red haired witch was slightly miffed at Xander and the way he'd snapped at her. He was acting so moody ever since Buffy decided to get to know Spike better. That part, Willow could understand - it was still way wigsome for her - still she was dealing. But Buffy's heated defense of the defanged vamp in response to Xander's accusations was a shock. She could smell trouble brewing, if the look on Buffy's face as she spoke about the leather clad vampire was any indication.

Willow just hoped that lusty Spike thoughts stayed just that, _thoughts_. But that _look..._ Dazed stary eyed Buffy. The same glazed look she'd had when she'd started to get the hots for another vampire. Willow halted her train of thought. Maybe she was over reacting, reading too much into nothing. Buffy _did _want a normal life, right? Of course she did, and Spike did not equal normal.

Dawn on the other hand was having a way better time. Buffy had stuck it to Xander and stood up for Spike. _'Way to go, Buffy!_'

She mentally cheered, fighting hard against the cheesy smile that wanted to take over her face.

Xander stood abruptly, knocking his chair over in the process, ready to open his mouth.

"Don't! Just don't, Xander. Unless you want to see just how far you can fly across my kitchen," Buffy said through clenched teeth.

Xander just stared, mouth agape, as his eyes turned to steel. Had his best friend just threatened him bodily harm, over some evil undead thing?

"Fine! Maybe I should just leave."

"Yeah, Xan, Just go. Calm down, and relax. Wait until you see things more clearly," Willow pleaded.

Xander headed towards the door. With a final glance at his friends he shook his head and walked away.

"Dru's dancing around in circles with Miss Edith in one arm and the boy in the other. "Spike, why don't the little lambs like coming to my tea parties," she asked me with a pout."

Dawn sat in Spike's crypt, riveted to his tale. She loved it when he would share his dark past with her, never mind that he was a goodie goodie now. 'Cause no matter what Buffy and the others said, and despite his stories, Dawn couldn't believe he was ever truly evil. The teen felt safer with Spike than she did with the majority of the Scoobies, and, sometimes, Buffy. Though she would never tell her sister that.

Just when he was getting to the climatic ending the crypt door burst open. Buffy stood in the doorway. "Shit! Wait. Retake." She hurried inside, grabbed the door handle before running back out and closing it behind her.

Spike and Dawn just stared at the door. As if on cue Spike's cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, he arched his brow as he glanced at Dawn.

"Slayer?"

"Spike, I'm on my way. Open the door."

Doing as instructed, Spike walked over to the door and opened it, greeting Buffy with a bemused smile.

"Sorry about that. Old habits die hard," she explained before glancing at Dawn. "Dawn, get your things. Time to head home."

"Awww, do I have to go so soon?" her sister whined.

"Um, yeah. It's family fun night. It's mandatory. So get a move on."

Dawn had to make a big drama filled exit, complete with huffing and puffing, and a few stomps tossed in for good measure. She sighed, slinging her book bag over her shoulder and mumbling under her breath about stupid family night, and being too old to partake in such a corny tradition.

"You so better finish telling me what happened later." Dawn insisted as she walked past the demon.

That was it, Spike was dust.

Buffy tilted her head to the side, raising a questioning brow, "And what sort of story might that be?"

"Was telling Niblet here about the time I took Dru out for a nice quiet night on the town." The vampire replied, adverting his eyes. He knew he was wrong in telling Dawn about his sordid past. Knew Buffy would stake him and leave him blowing in the wind. But he was the Big Bad, he had to get his evil in somewhere.

"Uh huh, like I believe that blondie." Buffy joked.

As the two sisters started out the door. Buffy paused. "Why don't you join us, Spike?"

Surprised but not shocked, he shook his head in the negative. "Wouldn't want to impose."

"Impose, please. You're at my house more than I am, Spike. You're practically like family. Plus, I want you there." Buffy finished with a coy smile.

"Practically, huh? Seems I recall your mum saying I was like the son she never had," Spike commented with a grin, grabbing his leather duster.

"Understatement of the year. She only wants a son 'cause they don't have the anatomy to be a slayer."

Spike snorted. "Right lovely anatomy you got there, Slayer."

"God, I'm friends with a pervert."

"Stupid chip. You could so eat Xander for me, thereby making my life a whole lot better." Buffy pouted looking down at her now empty glass of diet coke.

"As much as I would enjoy that, luv, demon girl would be upset."

"You wouldn't be bothered by my feelings at Xander's demise?" Buffy tried to keep a straight face.

"You were the one that ordered me to eat him, remember?"

"But still, that's so not the point. You should take my feelings into consideration." A pout accompanied her faux annoyance.

Spike eyed her luscious bottom lip but decided against any action. Where were they? Oh, yeah. Women, always going on about their sodding feelings, or some such rot.

"Right, so then I wouldn't eat Xander because you would be heart broken, even though _you_ ordered me to chew on him in the first place."

Buffy smiled as she chewed on a piece of melting ice. "I just don't get why he's so upset over a phone."

"It's not the phone, pet."

Buffy regarded him for a moment. "Then what is it? Do tell Mister Know it All."

"Way I see it is the Whelp is totally taken by you. Any bloke who enters your life is perceived as a threat."

Buffy articulately replied with a "Huh?"

Spike sighed. "Let me make this easier for you to understand. Xander love Buffy."

"Please, he so doesn't _love me_ love me. It's a _Buffy's-my-best-friend-and-I-love-her-for-that_ kinda love. Plus, he's engaged to Anya." Buffy logically explained to the misguided vampire.

"Denial's a hell of a place, isn't it?"

Buffy was really starting to get sick and tired of her friends telling her that she lived in denial all the time. It wasn't as if she visited there often, just when she needed a brake from reality. But Spike's statement kept rolling over in her mind. Maybe there was some truth to his words. Maybe Xander did have a small crush left over from their high school days.

"Let's say you're right. Xander crushing on me means nothing. It affects nothing, and he knows where he stands in my life."

"Yeah, he was so _thrilled_ that you and Peaches where getting with the hot and heavy. He was so _thrilled, _in fact he couldn't wait until the Poof slipped up to tarnish your precious little view of him. Then he turns around and becomes the best of mates with White Bread. I'll tell you why, it's because the Whelp wasn't threatened by Soldier Boy. Knew you didn't love Riley. He was the stable guy until you realised your true feeling for Xander." Spike knew he was pushing it, but one could only take so much of Buffy's blatant refusal to see the truth.

Buffy sat there stunned. Her first instinct was to punch Spike in the nose for even daring to speak to her like that. But they were friends now, and punching him in the nose was only reserved for special occasions. _'Like now!'_

Here they were, sitting in her kitchen on Family Fun Night, of all nights, and she was getting an ear full about Xander-crushing and loveless-Riley relationship. This wasn't how she envisioned their evening together. She hadn't envision making with the smoochies either, or sitting around braiding each others hair. Could Spike even braid hair? She would have to ask him one day.

Buffy turned back to her thoughts, and they began to make more sense. Xander did seem to have an unhealthy obsession with her love life and who she dated. And he did warm up to Riley pretty quickly, whereas with Angel... he hated him with such fury. And he couldn't stand Spike for the life of him. Buffy had always chalked it up to Xander's hatred of all things undead after the death of Jesse. She thought he'd grown up and got over his high school crush and was now happy to be her platonic friend.

"I always thought... Wow, talk about the wool being pulled over my eyes. Thought Xander was just making with the over protectiveness. As for Riley..." Buffy paused chewing her bottom lip. "I, well, I kinda liked him. He was stable, dependable, caring..."

"And plain boring." Spike finished for her, pleased that his nose was still unbroken and he wasn't a pile of dust on the kitchen floor. And even more surprised that the Slayer was agreeing with him, actually listening to what he had to say.

"Yeah, sad but true." Buffy nodded.

Whoa, she had just opened up and shared? Not just something minor either, it was huge. Bigger than huge, it was monumental, and the sharing was with Spike. Buffy quirked a brow, did that mean she was starting to trust him, like really _really_ trust him? She decided to file that away for later examination. Instead she reached for the unfinished can of coke she'd offered Spike earlier, at the exact moment he decided to reach for it too.

Their hands met. It was just a simple touch, a small caress, it shouldn't have sent such pleasurable shivers down Buffy's spine. Damn, there were those lusty Spike thoughts.

"Uh, Spike, you're on my hand."

He didn't respond at first, still staring at their hands. Spike swallowed, confused. _'It could be so simple,'_ he thought, Unable to ignore how Buffy's heart beat that much faster at their accidental touch. She was waiting for him to make the next move. He really did want to make that next move. Just why was he even debating the issue in his head? He was evil after all. He did evil things, so taking advantage of this situation should be a piece of cake.

But Spike knew the answer to his own question. What ever this was, between him and the Slayer, was new and still growing. By him acting on impulse instead of showing restraint could damage what they already had. Buffy would never forgive him and they would go back to what they were once before, enemies. Truth be told, Spike didn't want that. He snatched his hand away as if he'd touched fire, then gave Buffy a sheepish grin.

Buffy frowned. She was quite sure Spike was going to do _something. _She didn't expect him to pull his hand away from hers as if she had some disease that only killed vampires. It hurt. And she wasn't sure if it was in response to his reaction, or disappointment that he hadn't tried anything. She should have been grateful at being able to put a stomp on those lusty Spike thoughts.

"You going to finish this?" she asked, quickly covering her confusion.

Spike looked at the can then shook his head. "So, you give anymore thought to bringing that Trinity bird to your watcher?"

"Nah, think I might have been over zealous in all things Dawn. Had a few days to think it over. Trinity? Not so much of a problem. It's just Dawn's going to be fifteen, the same age I was when I was called. I just want her to be normal, to have a normal life as possible living on the Hellmouth. And after John, I guess I just over reacted."

"So you're saying I was right about the over reacting bit, and you're wrong, yeah?"

Buffy growled. "You are so infuriating at times. You do know that don't you?"

"Yeah, it's what you love most about me, baby."

_'Did he just call me baby?'_

_'Um, yeah. And you know you totally liked it.' _

_'That's not the issue. Will you please just shut up! You're so not helping.'_

Bad Buffy brain decided to start its metal montage of Sexy Spike Thoughts once more, causing Buffy to groan as she dropped her head onto the kitchen table.

"Why me?" the Slayer mumbled.

"What's that, Slayer?" Spike asked, unaware of the current battle being waged inside the blonde's head.

"Nothing. I got you something." Buffy stood up reaching into her jean's pocket. Pulling out a plastic card she handed it to him. "Here, I know it's not a cell phone but it's the best I could do on my budget."

The vampire looked down at the card in his hand, tilting his head to the side as a smirk slid into place. "Trying to say something about my choice in clothes?"

"No, not really. Just thought, maybe... well yeah. Hello, Spike, punk is dead. Go to the Gap and get something new."

He looked horrified, staring at Buffy as if she'd gone and grown two heads. "Punk is NOT dead. You shut your gob."

"Baby," Buffy countered, sticking out her tongue at the sputtering vampire. "Don't go in there and buy a lifetime supply of black tees and jeans. I want something new. Something that _I_ would like."

"Bossy little chit, aren't you?"

Buffy smiled, "You better believe it."

Buffy plopped down onto Giles' sofa, folding her feet under her. She stopped by early, before the Scooby meeting and patrolling.

"So, any news in the research department?"

Giles threw her with a bewildered look.

"You know, mystical slayer pregnancy? Ring any bells?" she asked with a put upon sigh.

"Oh, yes. I'm waiting for Wesley to get back to me. His contact hasn't found anything of use just yet," Giles replied absently.

"Whoa, stop the press. What do you mean Wesley hasn't called you yet? When did he get involved?" Buffy started to panic, rising off the couch. "Oh God, he knows! And if he doesn't he'll find out. Giles, are you crazy!"

The door burst open as Xander, Willow, Tara, and Anya filed in, instantly noting the tension in the room.

"Who will find out what, and what did I miss?" Xander inquired, taking in Buffy's pacing form and the look of dread on the ex-librarian's face.

"Buffy just calm down. Angel doesn't suspect a thing, everything is under control. I asked Wesley for help because I knew he had access to books that I did not." Giles tried to placate the irate slayer.

For once relieved that the spot light wasn't on her - not that she had done anything to bring criticism upon herself - Willow turned to Giles, hands firmly on her hips. "Giles, what were you thinking? Contacting Wesley like that."

"Ooo, I get to be front and center for this one. First Joyce chewing you out for treating Buffy so badly, and now Willow. This is great!" Anya marched further into the room and sat down in one of the chairs. "Wish I had some popcorn."

"So not helping, Ahn," Xander chided automatically as he sat down on the arm of her chair, intent on watching the drama unfold before him. It wasn't often the Buffster chewed the G-man out.

Giles flashed an irritated look towards the redheaded witch before turning pleading eyes on his charge. "Believe me, if I thought for a moment that Wesley would betray us to Angel I would have never confided in him in the first place. Surely, Buffy, you have more faith in me than that?"

Buffy thought back to her eighteenth birthday and the dreaded Cruciamentum. How she _had _trusted Giles and look how that turned out; Buffy shuddered. Sighing, she decided that she couldn't hold that particular incident over the older man's head for eternity. So why was she getting the feeling that he wasn't telling her everything?

"Okay, Giles, spill. 'Cause I know there's something you're not telling me."

He watched as she sat back down on the couch, wandering closer to the hallway to make it easier for him if he needed to retreat to the bathroom for safety.

"Well, you have to understand I needed all the help I could get."

"Giles." Buffy growled folding her arms over her chest. He was stammering, and a stammering Giles was never a good sign.

"Right. Wesley contacted his sister who has decided to help you, us. But you see, she works for the Council."

"She what!?!" the Slayer shouted, jumping back up and resuming her frantic pacing. "The Council! Giles! I haven't even told Spike. I mean it would be nice if he knew _why_ the Council was trying to dust him."

"Again, what where you thinking?" Willow piped in.

"Umm, not seeing an issue with that final part," Xander stated.

"Shut up, Xander!" Both Anya and Buffy snapped. Of course he ignored them and continued to speak.

"I'm afraid I'm with Wills on this one G-man. Council-y goodness so not what we need right now. Not that they have any goodness in them in any way. Council bad. Very bad!"

Giles rolled his eyes at the construction worker before stealing a glance back at Buffy. He took a hesitant step towards her. "Buffy, I'm sorry this is causing you so much stress. That was not my intention, it was only to help."

"Oh yeah, and the Council has helped me _so_ much in the past."

"But Amanda isn't the Council."

"No, she just happens to work for them, tweed and all." Buffy sighed, flopping back down onto the sofa.

"She's sworn to secrecy. Neither Travers nor the Council will ever know."

Buffy's face grew dim as she pinned Giles with a cold glare. "And if they do, I swear, Giles, it's your ass on the line. We're talking about the safety of my unborn child here. And something tells me the Council wouldn't welcome a baby fathered by a vampire with open arms."

Disgusted, the Slayer stormed out of the apartment without another word.

"She's just upset, that's all." Giles offered up to the group, more to soothe himself than anyone else.

"I hope so, Giles. Because an angry Buffy is a not so pleasant Buffy to be around. And, not sure if you noticed, but her hormones have been on a roller coaster ride from Hell... and I have to live with her," Willow grumbled.

Giles silently agreed as he headed for the kitchen to get something strong to drink.

Buffy had finally calmed down by the end of the next day. She slowly dragged herself back to her dorm room intent on taking a nice long nap before patrol. The morning sickness may have been getting better, but her exhaustion was just as bad as it was at the beginning of the pregnancy. Pushing the door open Buffy was not surprised to not find Willow inside. _'Most likely out with Tara, her new best friend,'_ inner Buffy pouted.

Okay, granted, Tara wasn't Willow's best friend; she was her honey, but still. Buffy wanted some attention; she was feeling neglected. Spike got hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows from her mom, Willow got a girl friend in Tara, Xander had a wedding to plan with Anya, and Dawn had a birthday party scheduled for the next day.

Buffy's pout deepened. Everyone had someone or something, and she had nothing.

_'Gah, sulky much, Buffy?'_

_'Just think, if you could get that foot out of your mouth and tell Spike. You would have someone to be with.' _Logical Buffy chirped.

Buffy decided to ignore logical Buffy, and gave into her utter loneliness. About to _ponder_ - because the Slayer did _not_ brood - over the sucky-ness that was her life, she flopped back onto her bed. But she was interrupted by a knock at the door. Buffy was about to say 'come in' when memories of Willow inviting Spike in unintentionally last year - leading to them finding out his chipped status - danced in her head. It was almost dusk, and maybe some other stupid vampire would try and do the same thing. Getting up off the bed Buffy walked to the door and opened it.

"Buffy," Anya greeted.

"Hey, Anya." the Slayer stepped back allowed the ex-demon entrance. "To what do I owe to this visit?"

"I don't normally go out of my way for these things, but I want everyone cheery and in a friendly mood for my wedding. It's my special day, and I want everything to be perfect."

"And I'm sure it will be, Anya. The wedding is still a few months away." What was Anya bothering her for? She just wanted to be alone to wallow in self pity.

"I'm quite sure everyone won't be. You're mad at Giles, which is making him all frumpy, which is driving down my profit margins. So I want you to make up with him. It's not as if he deliberately set out to cause you harm, Buffy. He's only trying to help by contacting this Wesley person. Is he weaselly? Because I picture him with closely set eyes. Red and beady just like those evil bunnies. Oh, and oily hair."

Buffy giggled at the mental image Anya painted for her. "No, Wesley is not weaselly. He's my ex-watcher and now works with Angel. And you're right, I know Giles didn't do it on purpose, it's just... He could have told me first, ya know?"

"Yes, I know. Men are so rash, and quickly do things without asking others their opinions. Made my job quite easy, women never ran out of things to wish vengeance on. Seriously, if they only used their heads instead of thinking with their dicks, there would be no need for vengeance demons. But I'm sure Giles wasn't thinking with his dick when he contacted Wesley. Unless Giles knew Wesley would contact his sister, which then would be included in the whole thinking with one's dick."

Buffy couldn't help but laugh at Anya's conclusion.

"Anya, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, you may."

"How many pregnant slayers did you run into over the centuries?"

Anya sat down at the desk chair before speaking. "I didn't met any personally. Though, Halfrek said she did meet one calling on vengeance once. Think it was around 1920 something ."

Buffy's brow arched at that, her interest piqued. "What do you mean vengeance?"

"I'll have to ask her. At the time I wasn't interested. Slayers always seemed to want vengeance after they are called. I don't blame you at all, I mean, your whole life is basically over at a young age. Risking it all for a world that stays blind to what you do, and stupid to all the evil things that lurk in the shadows." Anya looked down at her watch. "Look, Buffy, I have to get back to the store. The after work crowd will be pouring in soon."

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you later, and don't for get to ask Halfrek."

"I won't. Dawn's party, six pm, tomorrow night. I want to see what gifts she gets. You can tell how much your friends care about you based on how expensive their gifts are. All though I'm not expecting too much from fourteen year olds, but if they really care, they better have gotten Dawn something good."

Buffy barely paid attention as Anya let herself out of the dorm room. She was more focused on why the past pregnant slayer was intent on revenge. And, more importantly, for what? The blonde walked over to the phone. She had some apologizing to do, and maybe she should mention this bit of information to Giles for further investigation.


	13. Chapter 12 Part 1

It Happened One Night

By: Golden Buffy

Summary: Spike and Buffy exchanged friendship gifts, he a cell phone, and she a gift card to the Gap. And of course Xander blew up because of Spike's gift. (surprised? Not really,lol) Giles revealed to Buffy that he enlisted Wesley and his sister, Amanda, to help him find out more on slayers vampire relations and reproduction. And Anya informed Buffy about a pregnant slayer who had a vengeance wish years before.

Disclaimers: As much as I wish and hope, and sometimes dream, I do not own Spike, Angel, Wesley, or even Xander. Cause if I did... well we can't discuses that here,lol. They as well as Buffy and co. belong to Joss and many other scary corporations who could enslave me as their minion. But they won't cause Joss said to write fanfic!

Author's Notes: Kudos to JustSue for working her magic as always. Thanks for the reviews guys. Keep them coming. Song and title by the very talented and very sexy Prince (he does go by Prince still, right?) Okay, this is a way long chapter so I'm posting in two parts. So don't kill me when you get to the end and it's a cliffhanger. The second part is finished so you won't have to wait long. And remember review. It makes me happy. Enjoy.

**Chapter Twelve: When Doves Cry - Part One**

_I do not know what I may appear to the world; but to myself I seem to have been only like a boy playing on the seashore, and diverting myself in now and then finding a smoother pebble or a prettier shell than ordinary, whilst the great ocean of truth lay all undiscovered before me. _

_Isaac Newton_

_There are few nudities so objectionable as the naked truth. _

_Agnes Repplier_

_The truth is rarely pure and never simple. _

_Oscar Wilde_

_Touch if you will my stomach_

_Feel how it trembles inside_

_You've got the butterflies all tied up_

_Don't make me chase you_

_Even doves have pride_

_How can you just leave me standing?_

_Alone in a world so cold?_

_Maybe I'm just too demanding_

_Maybe I'm just like my father too bold_

_Maybe you're just like my mother_

_She's never satisfied_

_Why do we scream at each other?_

_This is what it sounds like_

_When doves cry_

Buffy hesitated at the door for only a moment before knocking. It was stupid really, she and Giles had fallen out in the past, this was just the same. She apologized, he forgave her, and the world kept spinning.

The ex-watcher opened the door smiling as he ushered his slayer inside.

Buffy walked over to the sofa, eyes lighting up as she saw the coffee table adorned with Giles' fancy serving tray, laden down with tea pot and cups, and not to mention those yummy little finger sandwiches she loved so much. She briefly wondered if they called coffee tables tea tables in England.

"I'm getting tea treatment. What's the catch?" she asked snatching up a sandwich.

"Yes, well, I thought you deserved something special. It seems as though I keep sticking my foot in my mouth lately, and in turn, hurting you. I guess this is my equivalent of buying you tickets for some overly priced ice show."

Buffy smiled. "This is way better. I get fancy snacks and British tea."

"If you like I can tell Wesley and tell him that we no longer need his help."

"Nah, that's cool. We can keep him and his sister on board. Oh, before I forget. Anya gave me a date. There was this pregnant slayer back in 1923 who called on Halfrek for vengeance." Giles arched a brow. "Don't give me that look Giles. You know Anya is totally reliable."

"Yes, and rightly so," he mumbled as he got up from the couch looking for his notepad and pen to write the information down.

"I'll get this to Wesley as soon as possible. Now," he said turning back to Buffy, "I hate to keep beating a dead horse, but don't you think it's time that you told Spike?"

Buffy sighed, slouching back into the couch. "I will, really. I plan on it soon. I've bought balloons and everything. I'm just waiting for the right moment. I have it penciled in for next Tuesday at two o'clock."

Giles regarded her with a skeptical look before replying. "All I'm saying is, if fatherhood was impending upon me I would like to know."

Buffy sighed. "I know, and I am going to tell him. Promise."

The sun was slowly starting to set as the hands on the clock reached six. Joyce had finished laying out snacks as Buffy and Willow hung the final balloons.

Stepping back Buffy surveyed the living room. "Looks pretty good if I do say so myself."

Willow nodded in agreement as she took a handful of Doritos.

The tiny tingles racing up and down Buffy's neck announced Spike's arrival at the same time the front door opened admitting Xander and Anya, followed quickly by Giles.

"Where is the birthday girl? I come bearing an assortment of gifts that makes fifteen year olds squeal in delight," Xander said holding out the large festive colored bag.

"Dawnie isn't here yet, she knows to be here by six. So hang on to those." Buffy winked.

"Well, look who decided to show up," Joyce practically sang pulling an unwilling Spike out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Who invited the Chipped Wonder?" Xander asked quite displeased.

Buffy smiled at the vampire before whipping her head around to glare at her best friend, her eyes narrowing as she gritted through clenched teeth. "Xander, don't make me hurt you on Dawn's special day. Spike's family and that automatically invites him to all things Summers related."

With that the Slayer turned, took the smirking vampire by the arm and ushered him back into the kitchen to help her finish the punch. She so did not want a repeat performance of Parent/Teacher night with the not adding sugar to her lemonade.

Anya slapped her fiancé on the arm. "I told you not to go and upset Buffy. You know she's all cranky since she..."

Xander cupped his hand over the ex-demon's mouth as everyone turned to her with wide eyes and gasps of fear.

Anya swatted Xander's hand away and shrugged. "What? I wasn't going to say she's pregnant. I was going to say she's all possessive over Spike. Because she is you know, possessive, in the growly sort of way too. God, you people are so jumpy sometimes."

"Ahn, vampire hearing. Bleach for brains could have over heard you. So exnay on the pregos-ay. Got it?" Xander hissed, nodding his head towards the kitchen.

The blonde only rolled her eyes as she walked over to the bowl of corn chips, grabbing a handful then plopping down onto the sofa.

Joyce breathed a sigh of relief as she watched Anya snack and Xander continue to fuss over her unruly tongue. Shaking her head she made her way back to the kitchen._'It will be all the easier once Buffy comes clean to Spike. Sometimes I'm tempted to tell him myself.'_

The elder Summers entered the kitchen to be greeted by a feuding slayer and vampire.

"I'm telling you that's not enough sugar, you crazy bint," Spike roared as he tried to snatch the sugar canister away from Buffy so he could add more.

"It is too enough. You're dead, what do you know? Does Kool Aid even taste like it should to you?" Buffy shot back, slapping at his hand.

"Look, Slayer, I drank some of that rancid liquid you called lemonade."

Buffy's eyes grew wide. "What were you doing drinking my stuff? You were supposed to be there killing me not sampling beverages."

Spike shrugged. "Got thirsty, but I did make a right mess of your dolies. Now hand over the sweetener."

"Listen to him, sweetie. Spike knows what he's talking about." Joyce throw over her shoulder as she opened the fridge.

Buffy snickered before handing over the sugar. Figured her mother would be a Benedict Arnold to the Evil Undead.

Willow watched with trepidation as the Slayer carried the punch bowl full of the cherry flavored drink over to the folding table in the living room.

Spike followed close behind with a tray full of luncheon meats,cheeses and crackers. Catching Willow's gaze he followed it to the bowl. Placing his burden down he turned to her, a knowing smirk in place, before giving her a thumbs up sign. With a giggle the redhead gave him a small nod of approval.

_'Okay, bottle in face grudge slowly lifting.'_ Willow thought with a chuckle.

Tara leaned into her girl friend intrigued. "What's all the giggling for? Flirting with Spike, huh? Don't think I didn't see that little exchange between the two of you."

Willow's face paled slightly as she quickly turned to her lover. "No, I..." She paused looking at the amused grin on Tara's face. Willow rolled her eyes playfully. "No, he was telling me the punch is safe to drink." She waved her hand in the air as if dismissing the tale. "Looong story."

"Places everyone, Dawnie's coming." Buffy announced from her perch at the window before going to hide.

Everyone hurried off to their designated hiding place, except Spike. It was just too bloody ridiculous hiding, plus he was a vampire. Vampires didn't do surprise parties . Back to the kitchen he went.

Dawn unlocked the front door and walked inside as she chatted away to her two best friends.

"It'll be quick, I promise. All we have to do is sit down, eat with my mom and sis, then off to the Bronze."

"Surprise!" everyone shouted as they emerged from their hiding spots. Followed by a few "Happy Birthday, Dawn!" as well.

"Oh. My. God." Dawn groaned as her head fell backwards. Glancing up at the ceiling she whined, "Why me?"

Buffy walked over to her ever annoying little sister, tapping her on the shoulder and waiting until the teen looked at her before tossing a handful of glitter and paper confetti over her head.

Dawn regarded her with a pained expression before letting out a small shrill of shock.

"Hope you're surprised. 'Cause you almost ruined it with your big mouth."

Dawn narrowed her eyes for a split second before remembering that her sister was pregnant and all with the hormonal mood swings. She decided to ignore Buffy's rude comment and pressed forward. "Surprised isn't the least of it. God, you know you guys could have warned me. This is so embarrassing," Dawn whimpered turning towards her friends.

Janice stepped forward, placing a reassuring hand on Dawn's shoulder. "No biggie. Besides, I think its kinda neat everyone going through all this just for you."

Dawn responded with a grin, pleased that her friends didn't think she was a total loser because her family still treated her as if she were ten.

Xander clapped his hands together looking back and forth between Dawn and her company. "Who's up to some birthday sugary goodness?"

With enthusiastic nods all around everyone moved into the living room.

The three teens were busy munching away on salty snacks and chatting amongst themselves about later that night, completely oblivious to the blonde who was currently staring them down.

Xander's brow wrinkled in confusion as he looked at his girlfriend. Leaning over he whispered in her ear, "Ahn, what's the evil eye on Dawnie's friend all about?"

Anya sighed exasperatedly, was she the only one who felt unnerved by the girl? "There's something not right about that Trinity person. I can feel it. And it's not just me, Buffy felt it too." She glanced towards the Slayer but couldn't catch her eye; she was too busy ogling the vampire who had just strolled into the living room licking his finger.

Xander stared at the raven haired beauty for a moment, trying to decipher if he could feel any evil radiating from her. "She looks fine to me. Just a normal fourteen year old. I'm sure if she's as evil as you think she is you would have remembered by now. Now stop with the bad thoughts and make with the partying."

With a sigh Anya turned from the trio and started to dance with her man.

Buffy had been about to head off to the kitchen in search of Spike when he walked into her line of view. He was casual sucking on his thumb. It appeared to be chocolate that he was removing from it, and god, if Buffy wasn't jealous of that digit. Never in her life had she ever envisioned herself envying fingers, but right now she did.

_'Pregnancy makes a slayer horny. Check. Wonder what Faith would say about that one?'_ Buffy mused to herself as Spike wandered over to her.

Coming to a halt in front of her Spike offered his index finger to her, which was accompanied with a luscious bit of frosting too. Buffy regarding his finger then graced him with a arched brow in silent question.

He smirked, knowing clearly what her answer would be. Buffy was too prudish and all with her virtue all aflutter to do what he'd just dared her to do.

Buffy giggled. He thought he knew her so well, didn't he? she thought before wrapping her hand around his and began to lick the icing off. "Mmmm, chocolaty." And it was too, a mixture of sweet, spicy, and Spike. The sweet being from the icing, the spicy from the hot wings he'd obviously eaten earlier in the day, and just plan Spike – tobacco, whiskey and, power. Nummy.

Spike's eyes widened comically before he was able to hide his surprise and put on a cool facade. Buffy smirked, licking her lips.

"Got somethin' else you can use your tongue on, Slayer." He said as he leered at her.

Buffy's eyes widened with surprise. "Pig. No, double pig," she joked playfully slapping him on the arm.

Anya watched the interaction between the two with amusement. Xander caught her whimsical look and began to turn around to see what held her attention. Deciding now was not the best time for him to start on his bigoted rant about how evil demons were and why was Buffy licking one, Anya grabbed his chin before capturing his lips with hers.

Breaking apart the brunette gazed into her twinkling eyes. "Not that I'm complaining, 'cause hello, sure not complain-o boy. But where did that come from?"

Anya smiled. "That's just a taste of what I have in store for you tonight when we get home."

After the shock of tasting Spike's finger had worn off Buffy found herself at a loss for words, turning a slight shade of pink in the process. Dawn chose that exact moment to interrupt them. Buffy sent a quick 'thank you' up to the heavens.

"Happy birthday, Niblet," Spike said as Dawn wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug.

"Thanks. It's cool that you came, now making my party not so lame."

"Hey, so not lame." Buffy defended the festivities.

"Hello, earth to Buffy. This is too lame. I mean, you could have given a girl warning first before she brought her friends home with her. I'm fifteen not five. Surprise parties with paper streamers and confetti," she gestured around the room to prove her point, "so isn't cool." Dawn finished with a glare.

Buffy sighed before pursing her lips. "Hey, Dawnie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm just tired and stuff and I was taking it out on you. It's your party and I shouldn't be all Dictator Buffy."

The younger girl smiled, understanding Buffy fully. It wasn't everyday that Buffy apologized to Dawn. "I totally understand, no problem." Dawn leaned over giving Buffy a hug, which she eagerly returned.

Spike could feel a poncey smile threatening to break across his face watching his girls embrace, so he did what any self respecting vampire would do in his situation – he cleared his throat. The two broke apart looking at him expectantly. Before either one could speak Spike removed Dawn's birthday gift from his pocket and handed it to her.

Dawn's eyes lit up with excitement as she snatched the gift from his hand.

She hurriedly removed the red bow and black wrapping paper, her eyes glossing over as she uncovered her present. "Oh. My. God. This is way cool. I can't believe it," Dawn shrieked, flipping the hardback book open to the cover page, her eyes widening in excitement. Spike thought his ears drums were going to bust. "It's signed and a first edition. How... when... wow. This is better than cool, it's awesome."

All the attention in the room turned to Dawn as she jumped up and down squealing about the awesome gift that Spike had given her.

"And what's so great about a book?" Buffy asked; she hadn't even had the time to read the title to find out what it was. And what did Spike know about books anyway? He'd never told her he enjoyed reading.

By the time Dawn calmed down her guests had circled around her.

"It's one of _the_ best books ever written. _Lord of the Rings the Fellowship of the Ring_, signed by J. R. R. Tolkien." Dawn was back to jumping before planting a kiss on the vampire's cheek. "If anyone had any thoughts that you weren't cool this just prove how wrong they are."

"You mean the movie with Orlando Bloom as a hottie elf? Yeah, that was pretty entertaining," Buffy commented. She couldn't understand why her sister wanted the book when someone had clearly save her the time from reading and made the movie. And did she mention Orlando Bloom in tights?

Joyce gave a knowing grin, quite sure that if vampires could blush Spike would be doing so right now. He ducked his head at the teen's praise, thrusting his hands into his duster's pockets. If he'd known the Niblet would have reacted like this he would have given it to her in private. Better yet, he would have just left it in the kitchen with a note, saving himself the pain of his ear drums exploding.

"Way to go Dead Boy Junior, ruin the gift exchange for the rest of us," Xander said sarcastically before turning all fanboy and going on and on about the coolness that was _Lord of the Rings_.

"Happy birthday to you," everyone sang. Dawn was shocked to see Spike had even joined in on the stupid song. Yes, it was stupid, only meant for stupid parties for stupid little kids. Dawn wasn't totally ungrateful; she understood all the trouble everyone must have gone to with hanging the streamers, making the cake, wrapping gifts - but still - didn't they know she was practically an adult now? She didn't want childish parties.

Then Joyce walked out with the double fudge chocolate cake with tiny chocolate chips in the batter and chocolate icing. It was Dawn's favorite, and her eyes lit up with excitement. _'Okay, childish parties do have some perks,'_ she thought as she blew out the candles. But she didn't make a wish. She was saving that for later in the night.

Anya was still stealing glances at Trinity through out the song and while Buffy cut the cake. It was right there on the edge of her mind but still out of reach. But the ex-demon was quite sure that the identity of this girl would soon come to her. She just hoped it wasn't before something bad happened.

Turning her eyes on the Slayer once more, she noticed Buffy didn't seem bothered by the teen's presence as she had been on their initial meeting. Anya shrugged; maybe she was reading to much into this. Maybe she was looking for something that wasn't really there. If the Slayer wasn't worried why should she be? Deciding to go against her gut instincts, Anya happily accepted her piece of cake.

Joyce had taken over cutting and distributing the cake once Buffy took her slice and sat down to eat. Buffy wasn't being rude, really she wasn't, she just couldn't wait to get her hands on some cake after she'd sucked the chocolate icing from Spike's finger.

Buffy has noticed Anya stealing glancing at Trinity all evening, but she really wasn't a bother to the slayer any longer. After having her discussion with Spike it had laid her fears to rest. Buffy truly believed it was a mixture of hormones and over reacting to the Dawn-napping and almost demon impregnation of her little sister that had her pouncing on the first person that rubbed her the wrong way. Unfortunately, Trinity filled the vacancy and Buffy had suspected her of ulterior motives. Plus she had told Dawn this was her party, so for the evening there would be only birthday fun goodness. No worrying about suspicious looking fourteen year olds with unnaturally golden eyes.

Coming up for air after her second piece of the chocolaty goodness Buffy eyed the two girls, Janice and Trinity, sizing up Spike. To his credit he wasn't paying them any attention, but it bothered Buffy that someone else would have the nerve to even ogle her vampire... and in her home.

_'Whoa, just when did Spike become my vampire?'_

Ignoring inner Buffy's comment, Buffy decided to scoot her chair over to where the blond was standing eating his cake. She parked herself right in front of him blatantly staking her claim, before turning to face the two teens and sending them a warning glare - which they understood right away. Smiling proudly to herself Buffy turned her attention back to her half eaten dessert.

He stood there enjoying his cake when he felt it. Two sets of eyes upon him. Glancing up he was not surprised to see Dawn's little friends eying him up. He knew he looked good, not like he was going to deny it. Now if only he could get the Slayer to notice all would be right in the world. If you took her little finger sucking stunt as any indication then maybe she already had.

Spike had to muffle a groan at the reminder of Buffy's tongue moving over his finger. Good thing he had his trusty duster on. Off in his fantasy of hot slayer tongue, Spike was caught off guard at Buffy's reaction towards the girls. He watched as her eyes narrowed and her jaw set in determination before she moved her chair in front of him all possessive like. She was making it known that he belonged to her.

Spike found a smile tickling his lips. _'You read way too much into things, mate. The Slayer only looks at you as a friend. Maybe a bit possessive, but still only a friend.'_

Spike excused himself after he finished his cake. There were a basket of kittens waiting for him at Willy's. It was his weekly poker game with Clem and some other demons, and he refused to miss it. Buffy scrunched her nose up; she knew what Spike did with those poor innocent kittens. Stupid demons trying to be evil.

After the dishes were cleaned up and all the presents opened Dawn took note of the hour. It was seven thirty and time for her to get out of there, while she still could.

"It's been great. Thanks everyone, really. But the Bronze awaits."

Buffy frowned, looking at her mother.

"Now don't give me that look young lady. It's Dawn's birthday, and she and her friends made special plans for tonight. I agreed to this two weeks ago and you can't change my mind."

Buffy sighed; she thought about pouting but knew it wouldn't work not this time, so instead she settled to folding her arms over her chest. "Fine, but I'll be picking you up tonight. Ten on the dot, so be ready."

"Buuuufffyyyyy, it's my birthday, I only turn fifteen once. Pick me up later, pleeeaaasssseeee?" Dawn whined her question.

Buffy found herself reining in her emotions once again before agreeing with a nod. "Okay, I'll swing by the Bronze after I pa..." she caught herself in mid sentience remembering the other girls present. "After I finish what it is that I have to do. So I'm thinking eleven, that cool?"

"Yup," Dawn practically squealed. She hurriedly gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and her sister a hug before bounding out the door, shortly after followed by Giles and the Scoobies.

Buffy decided that one more piece of cake couldn't hurt before she headed out on patrol.

"Don't you think five pieces of cake is kinda pushing it?" Joyce asked from the kitchen door.

"Nah, I'm just glad I found something I can keep down. What baby wants, baby gets," Buffy chirped before finishing off her slice. Guzzling down her glass of milk she placed it in the sink before kissing her mother good bye. There were baddies to slay.

As soon as Giles reached home he headed straight for his phone. He had put off calling Wesley earlier in the day for selfish motives. After Buffy had informed him of the pregnant slayer from the past, he'd wanted to see if he was able to turn up anything. He'd even used that infernal laptop to access the Internet.

Noting the time, Giles decided it unlikely that Wesley had yet left to go to work. Retrieving his note pad he waited, impatiently listening to the ringing of the phone and mentally urging Wesley to answer. Which he did.

Dawn stopped a moment to gasp. Their normal table had been decorated with a shiny gold colored table cloth, and with rainbow colored confetti strewn over its top, it glittered in the club's lights. And to top it off, Owen Bradshaw - the new guy Dawn was crushing on but was so taking it slow this time, because she really didn't want a repeat of Lizard man John - was sitting at the table with his two friends, Austin Smith and Guy Richie.

Smothering the sudden attack of butterflies in her stomach, Dawn continued over to the table and sat down. She glanced shyly towards Owen. "Hey," she said with a tiny wave of the hand.

Owen leaned back in his chair resting his arm casually behinds Dawn's shoulders and smiled. "Happy birthday, Dawn. Hope you enjoyed your surprise?"

Had she mentioned something about surprises being stupid and childish sometime that day? Well she was wrong; surprises were definitely of the good.

"Definitely." She nodded with a smile.

Rising to his feet Owen took Dawn by the hand and led her out to the dance floor.

_'Slow. Keep it slow.'_ the brunette reminded herself as they started to sway to a slow song.

Spike was pleased. His night had taken a pleasant turn. He securely hauled the basket of kittens under his left arm as he lit his cigarette with the other. He had won fair and square - well if one considered cheating fair. But who was counting? Clem was walking beside him talking about something Spike wasn't following at the moment. He was too busy thinking about what he was going to do with his earnings. He could pay off some debts he owed, but decided against it. He had better things to do with his kittens. When his ears picked up Buffy's name tossed in between _clinic_ and _ran into_, he stopped his internal musing and turned towards his companion.

"Mind running that past me again, mate?"

Clem paused in mid sentience, smiled and asked, "What part needs repeating?"

"The part with Buffy," Spike replied a bit impatiently before taking a drag of his cigarette.

Frowning, Clem searched his brain picking up what he had said. "Oh, okay. I was at the clinic last week with my sister when I bumped into Buffy. And I found myself wondering why she was there. I mean why would you be at a midwifery clinic, unless you needed one?"

Spike stopped in mid stride turning to his friend as he tilted his head to the side. "What would she need a midwife for?"

"Yeah, that was my thought exactly. But then I caught that look on her face and I pretty much worked it out. Buffy's pregnant." He finished with a nod. "I thought you knew. You know with the whole _I'm-friends-with-the-Slayer_ bit." Was added as an after thought.

_'So that's why All American left town so quickly, it wasn't in reaction to the Slayer finding out he was getting bit,'_ Spike thought as he tossed down his cigarette butt and smashed it with his boot. He was right miffed too at the fact Buffy felt she couldn't tell him something that life changing for her. He hated to admit it but he was a bit hurt; he thought that they had crossed the bridge on trust.

"Take these back to the crypt, yeah?" the vampire said thrusting the basket into Clem's arms. He didn't wait for an answer as he turned, coat billowing behind him, and stormed off into the night.

Clem continued on his trek to Spike's crypt mumbling about his big mouth and spilling something confidential. He just hoped Buffy didn't come after him with her usual motto, 'slay first, ask questions later'.

Buffy was lazily making her way through a cemetery near Sunnydale Middle School as visions of chocolate cake twirled and dipped through her head. If she made a quick stop over at the Espresso Pump to get something sweet it still could count as patrolling. She i was /i walking through the neighborhood still looking for demons while heading for something to eat, plus she needed to keep her strength up - she was a pregnant slayer for Pete's sake.

Decision made, she headed out of the cemetery and started for the coffee shop blissfully unaware of the somewhat upset and determined vampire who was hot on her heels.


	14. Chapter 12 Part 2

It Happened One Night

By: Golden Buffy

Summary: The gang threw Dawn a surprise party that Spike attended as well. Clem slipped up and told Spike that Buffy was pregnant, leading the vampire to believe that Riley was the father of her baby. And Dawn went to the Bronze to celebrate turning 15.

Disclaimer: I had a ride all day pass in the Buffyverse, Joss sent it to me.

Author's Notes: Thanks to JustSue for working her magic and making my ramblings readable. Thanks for the awesome reviews guys, it really makes me feel good. Glad you're enjoying the story. Now, let's get on with it, you all have been waiting for this since what? Chapter One. So I hope it's to your liking. As before, title and lyrics by Prince. Again, if you liked let me know. Leave a review.

**Chapter Twelve: When Doves Cry Part Two**

_"All men are frauds. The only difference between them is that some admit it. I myself deny it."_

_H. L. Mencken US editor (1880 - 1956) _

_"Truth is beautiful, without doubt; but so are lies." _

_Ralph Waldo Emerson US essayist & poet (1803 - 1882) _

_Dream if you can a courtyard  
An ocean of violets in bloom  
Animals strike curious poses  
They feel the heat  
The heat between me and you_

How can you just leave me standing?  
Alone in a world that's so cold?  
Maybe I'm just too demanding  
Maybe I'm just like my father too bold  
Maybe you're just like my mother  
She's never satisfied  
Why do we scream at each other?  
This is what it sounds like  
When doves cry

Spike was hot on Buffy's trail, not only from catching her brief scent on the air but because he knew her patrol route. She made it way too easy for any Big Bad, other than him that is, who wanted to ambush her. Spike decided he would have to speak with her about that. Maybe suggest that Buffy change her pattern every other week.

He had just entered one of the cemeteries, mumbling to himself about fast moving slayers who never stayed in once place long and how a vampire had to traipse all over Sunnyhell just to find her. He was pissed, but he couldn't actually blame Buffy for not confiding in him. It wasn't as if they had been friends forever - they'd just recently started the whole friends things - but still, where was the trust? Okay, he could see where that would be an issue as well. Granted, he did try to kill her the moment he'd arrived on the Hellmouth, but after the chip he had trusted the Slayer enough to go to her for help. And, yeah, while still piloting her demise after getting the chip removed, but there was still trust on his end. So the way Spike saw it, he was entitled to his anger.

They were friends. She should have told him.

But Clem could be wrong. It wasn't like Buffy was the master of explanations and when cornered she had a tendency to get that _deer-in-the-headlights_ look, which didn't help her case. Though with the whole donning of magical lotion, her avoidance of him before their truce, and Buffy's ever present mood swings... he needed to find her and quick.

Spike was so swamped with his thoughts that he didn't notice the other vamps until it was too late.

"Well, lookie here boys. If it ain't little ol' Spikey," the one whom he assumed to be the leader drawled.

Spike glanced around at the new arrivals. Four game faced vampires stared at him, only the leader keeping his human mask. He didn't know any of them – like that mattered. But, for an as yet unknown reason, they had some sort of score to settle with him.

"I'll thank you not to call me that, mate," Spike said coolly waiting for the proverbial shoe to drop.

"Or what? Whatcha gonna do, Spikey? Sick your slayer on us?" The five erupted into fits laughter. This was un-fucking believable. Here he was, a Master vampire being ribbed by some nancy arsed minions.

The shoe had dropped and Spike pounced on the closest vamp to him. With lightening quick speed he twisted the minion's head right off. The remaining laughter settled down along with the vampire dust as it floated to the grassy ground.

Spike glanced up at them, scowl upon his face. "Told you to watch what you call me."

"Get 'im," the leader growled out as all four advanced.

Buffy exited the Espresso Pump humming to herself as she took a bite of her treat. _'Ummm, chocolate,'_ she sighed nibbling another piece.

She had Restfield last on her list. Figuring Spike most likely took care of anything shady in his neck of the woods, Buffy decided she'd drop by his crypt and see if he wanted to walk with her over to the Bronze to retrieve Dawn, then back to her dorm.

Not far from the coffee shop, her Spidey senses started to tingle up and down her neck. Vamps were close by. And Spike wasn't amongst them. It just figured that as soon as she took some _me time_ for herself some stupid vampires would come along and ruin it. Sighing, Buffy quickly tucked the brownie back in its plastic wrapper, placed it in her jacket pocket and removed Mr. Pointy.

The vampire flew back, crashing into a headstone . He lay there waiting for the world – which was spinning way too fast - to steady, and decided he was in no hurry to get up anytime soon.

Spike twirled around to face his last opponent. He was just starting to get into the fight, playing with the other demon. Slapping him around a little, letting him get in a jab there, a punch here. It was rejuvenating. Plus, he got to work out his frustrations on the Buffy keeping secrets front.

The vampire who considered himself the leader of the little rag tag team thought he had the fight in the bag. He had gotten a few good blows in but it didn't seem as if Spike was going to be tiring any time soon. His Master had told him it would be an easy assignment; take four vamps with him, track down Spike, and stake him. Piece of cake. But he was beginning to doubt if that was the truth. The Master Vampire had already dusted three of them and, now that he thought about it, he wasn't wearing down either.

Spike had tired of the game quickly; he needed to get to the Slayer before all of his righteous anger was gone. Punch. Kick. Punch. He sent the other vamp staggering backwards before grabbing him by the neck. The minion's eyes grew wide, knowing he'd be meeting a dusty fate this night. Looking over Spike's shoulder he could see the other vamp finally coming to.

"You got to get back to the Mistress, tell her what happened."

_'Mistress, huh?_ There were no new vamps on the Hellmouth that Spike knew of. Tired of playing games, he plucked his stake from his duster and sent it home. Turning as the ashes crumbled to the ground, Spike grabbed the remaining demon up off the ground.

"Who is this Mistress of yours?"

The little shit refused to answer, though he was clearly shaken.

Spike growled and his demon came forth as he shook the vampire. "Don't think I won't stake you to some tree out here and leave you for the sun. 'Cause believe me, I will." Spike added a stinging slap for good measure.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk. It's Mistress Harmony. She sent us."

Spike's brow wrinkled in confusion. Harmony has minions? That was something he just couldn't wrap his mind around. And they were actually afraid of her? Spike shrugged, this was the Hellmouth after all, and he'd seen and heard stranger things than this.

"Why'd she send you?"

"We where instructed to come get you. If we couldn't subdue you, then we were to stake you..." he trailed off.

The blond gave a warning growl; he knew the little creep was holding something back.

The smaller vamp flinched as Spike's grip tightened around his neck. He could hardly take in air to speak. "She, she also sent a second group out for the Slayer. She was to be killed."

"See, that wasn't too hard, was it?" Spike asked relaxing his hold just a bit.

The minion eagerly shook his head, agreeing before his eyes widened in surprise as he glanced down at the piece of wood now sticking out of his chest, then crumbled to dust.

With that taken care of, Spike whipped out his cell phone to warn Buffy. After the third ring he flipped it shut, muttering a curse under his breath. He knew she could take care of herself but who knew how many minions that bimbo had sent after her.

Catching her scent once again, Spike headed off to assist the Slayer.

Six to one really wasn't that bad, and Buffy was pissed that her little mid-patrol snack had been interrupted. She quickly dusted the first three that advanced upon her. The fourth landed a blow to her jaw, causing the Slayer to stumble a few feet. Regaining her balance, Buffy sent a round house kick to his head then plunged the stake home. She gave a satisfied nod as he crumbled to dust.

The two remaining demons rushed the Slayer, pinning her to the side wall of a building, causing her to smack her head. They were so going to pay. Ripping her arm free Buffy back handed one vamp sending him staggering backwards as she locked the other one under her arm in a choke hold.

"I'm going to say this once, and only once. Don't ever smack my head on a brick wall again." She punctuated ever word with a punch to his face.

Without releasing her captive Buffy spun around catching the other demon off guard, as he tried sneaking up behind her. She solved that problem with a well placed kick to the nose, and then quickly stake both of them.

Pausing a moment to catch her breath, Buffy remembered that someone called as she'd sprung the poor ambush. Going to her call log she saw that it was Spike. _'Wonder what he wanted?,'_ she thought as she hit the call back button. Cell phones were neat. Life was much simpler with them in it.

Buffy quickly disconnected the call as that all to familiar watery feeling invaded her mouth. God, she was going to be sick. Quickly looking around she spotted a trash can and ran over to it.

That's exactly how Spike found her, hunched over the trash bin tossing her cookies. He regarded her with a raised brow as he approached her.

Buffy lifted herself up from the garbage wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. "Stupid vampires. Don't they know you can't fight after eating almost a whole chocolate cake?" she mumbled, glaring at the piles of dust.

"You feeling okay?"

"If you call barfing in a trash can okay, then yeah, I'm peachy," Buffy snapped. "Sorry, it's not you. I'm just cranky now that my good mood was ruined."

That was the opening he needed. Not that the vampire ever waited for an opening to speak his mind any other time, but Spike felt it was better to approach this subject with the white flag of peace raised seeing as there was no telling how the Slayer would react.

"So it's true then?" he questioned, arching his brow.

"Huh? What's true?" Buffy was puzzled. What the heck was he referring to?

"Makes sense that the wanker would run off to some sodding jungle in the middle of no where, leaving you here alone."

_'Oh, god. He knows. Wait, he thinks the baby's Riley's too. God, is everyone this stupid, or is my mom just smarter than everyone else?'_

Buffy stood there, mouth agape and staring at Spike. She couldn't seem to get her mouth to work, nothing would come out except air.

_'Well, that answered my question,'_ Spike thought dryly.

_'See, now's your moment. Just tell him. Keep your mouth open and say the words.'_

_'Easy for you to say. I can't. I'm scared. How did he find out? What if he hates the idea of having a baby?'_

_'This isn't about you, stupid. Last time I checked he was involved too.'_

Buffy still couldn't make the words come as she stood staring at the vampire, willing her mind and mouth to work together.

"Oooo... God... Xander... TRINITY!" Anya shouted into the dimly lit bedroom. A muffled "What?" could be heard from under the comforter.

"Xander get yourself back up here I have important news," Anya commanded, tossing the cover back as Xander traveled up her body. Moving, he settled next to her as she jumped up off the bed.

"Should I be worried at you screaming someone else's name out when we're having sex?" he asked, regarding her with a skeptical eye.

"No, Xander. I only have eyes for you, dear. But I finally know who Trinity is."

"Oh, and you just happened to remember who she is while I was doing... well you know?" Xander gestured with his hands.

"You give great orgasms. I don't understand why you can't say what you actually do to get me to have them," she muttered under her breath as she started to hurriedly dress. "Don't just sit there, we have to go. Dawn is in trouble. Trinity isn't who she appears to be. So get up and get dressed."

On hearing Dawn was in danger... again, Xander wasted no time in getting up and dressed. "What or who is Trinity?"

"She's a... well, not quite a demon, but she _is_ bad news," the blonde assured him as she finished dressing and rushed out the bedroom door.

Xander followed close behind. "And they have the nerve to say I'm a demon magnet."

Dawn had finally taken a break from dancing at the prompting of Janice and Trinity. The band started to play 'Happy Birthday' as everyone in the Bronze turned to the teen's table and began to sing, as Owen approached the table with a mini sized chocolate cake, complete with one candle stuck in the middle.

Dawn found herself changing her view on the _Happy Birthday_ song as well. It was way cooler when preformed in this manner. Owen placed the cake down in front of her and he whispered in her ear, "Make a wish, Dawn."

With a nod and smile she pushed her hair behind her ears and leaned over the cake. If she'd been paying attention she would have noticed Trinity's eyes start to sparkle.

"Here goes," Dawn mumbled to herself before taking a deep breath. _'I wish that Buffy would just tell Spike the whole truth about the baby and stop being such a big, well, baby.'_ With that the candle went out.

Dawn's wish echoed in Trinity's mind as a small smile of satisfaction spread across her face. "Wish granted, Dawn," she whispered.

"Wha..." she asked, turning a puzzled gaze towards her friend. Trinity only smiled once more before vanishing in a puff of pink smoke. Dawn's eyes grew wide. Oh, God, what had she done? She needed a phone and fast. She needed to call Buffy.

Jumping up from the table she ran off to the back of the Bronze, straight to the phones.

The heavy rain clouds rolled in, covering the crescent moon as the air grew thick not only with the promise of rain, but also with the undertones of magic.

Spike stared at the Slayer, nostrils flaring at the scent of magic that now surrounded her. Buffy knew Spike was waiting for an answer, and she tried to give him one, really she did. For all the many times she'd played this scene over in her mind, telling Spike on a deserted street hadn't figured once. She didn't want Spike to learn that he was going to become a father like this; she had balloons and a cheesy Hallmark card to announce the occasion. And it was all penciled in for next Tuesday, damnit.

"The baby isn't Riley's, Spike," Buffy face grew pale as the words rushed forth. One minute she was debating with herself on finally coming clean and the next moment she was blurting out the fact that Riley wasn't the father. But for some reason she couldn't stop herself as more of her admission poured out. Buffy Unconsciously started walking backwards towards the wall that had recently become acquainted with her head.

"Remember when you sorta wanted to kill me, with your gun? And then I told you about my mom... and, well you know the rest. If you factor in the mojo those way powerful shamans did to create the first slayer, toss in a bit of demon, and bam, instant recipe for baby makin'." Buffy paused a moment taking in Spike's reaction. Was he buying it? Did he even believe her?

Buffy sighed. "It's true, at least that's how Anya explained it, or at least that's how I understood it." Finishing her explanation Buffy finally came into contact with the brick wall. Thankful for some sort of support she sagged against it.

Spike had followed her retreating form, and stood only inches from her. His mind was racing a mile a minute. His first impulse was to laugh; the Slayer's blurted tale had to be a joke, right? But the more she spoke the more he mulled over her words, and they began to make some sort of sense. Her total avoidance of him a few months back, her rapid mood swings - Buffy could be a bitch but how she was currently acting was a bit overdone, even for her. But her being pregnant also explained away the lotion. It only made sense she'd use it to prevent the demons from getting wind of her current state. Still in denial he decided to blame his thoughts on the magicks in the air. Red could have been working her hocus-pocus and as always, it backfired.

"Funny, luv. We need to go see Red, think she's been dabbling in a bit of magic. Once we have that all sussed out then you can get to tellin' me the truth, yeah?"

God, he didn't believe her. For some strange reason Buffy was compelled to go on convincing Spike that she was telling the truth, all joking aside, even though her brain was screaming for her to shut up and thank what ever gift horse was smiling down on them making Spike not believe.

Leaning forward Buffy raided Spike's pockets looking for his pocket knife. Pulling back she bared her wrist and expertly flicked the knife open before quickly slicing into her flesh.

Everything had happened so fast it took a moment for Spike's brain to catch up with Buffy's actions. The waft of slayer blood hit his nose causing his eyes to seek out its source.

Buffy shook her wrist slightly at the stupefied vampire before her as she shifted nervously from foot to foot. Spike searched out her eyes, a silent question in them. "You don't believe. This," she indicated with another shake of her wrist, "will answer everything. It's the only way."

Hesitantly, Spike took her wrist in his hand before lifting it to his mouth. He hesitated a moment, fearful of what he might find. What if she was telling the truth? That meant she had kept this a secret, used magic to hide it. And why tell him now? Taking a deep breath Spike latched onto to the cut and began to gently suck.

It had been over a hundred years since he'd last tasted slayer blood, and one would think Spike's demon would be purring with pleasure, but it wasn't. It was more focused on what truths Buffy's blood contained. Spike's eyes were closed as he concentrated on the task at hand. The first thing he tasted was Buffy; unadulterated power yet sweet with the hint of the young woman that she had matured into. But just below was a spark, a mixture of both of them. That's when he heard it, the beating of a heart faster than the Slayer's and Spike's eyes snapped open in startled surprise.

The vampire unconsciously licked the wound closed before dropping Buffy's wrist, lost in his own thoughts. It was true, all of it. But how?

The silence stretched out between them. Buffy carefully watched him, wanting for him to say something, anything, but he stayed quiet. Suddenly Buffy found herself pinned by an angry blue stare.

Anger and hurt slowly dissolved the shock and Spike was livid. He quickly did the calculations in his head, coming to the conclusion that she was around three months along. She had kept it from him for that long. Closing the small gap between them Spike lowered his head peering into Buffy's hazel orbs, his voice deceptively calm.

"Tell me, pet, that magic lotion that you're so fond of wearing nowadays. What's it really for?" He already knew the answer to the question, but he wanted to hear it from her lips.

_'God, could this hole get any deeper?'_ Buffy thought as she took a deep breath. Why couldn't she keep her big mouth shut? It was if someone or something was controlling her. A light bulb went off in her head. Willow. It had to be her, that's why Spike said they needed to see her. Oh, someone had a whole lot of explaining to do when she made it back to the dorms. Buffy was pulled from her thoughts at the warning growl Spike issued. Tears started to fill her eyes as she tried in vain not to answer his question, but once again the choice was not hers. Her words were but a whisper on the wind, if it weren't for Spike's vamp hearing they'd have been lost.

"I was scared. I had no clue as to what was happening. Or how it even happened. I was looking out for the baby. Had to keep it safe from harm... from demons. I... Willow suggested a protection spell. She and Tara made the lotion." Buffy finished as a lone tear slipped down her cheek.

"And by demons you mean me, don't you, Slayer?" It was a statement not a question.

Buffy chanced a glance up at Spike, hearing the pain in his voice. His jaw was clenched and twitching, his fist balled at his sides, and those blue eyes hard as steel. It only made make her cry harder.

"No... yes... I was going to tell you. I just..." she stammered between sobs, but her explanation was silenced by the humorless laughter coming from the vampire standing before her. His laugh turned into a snarl.

"You selfish bitch. It never occurred to you tell me in the beginning, just decided Spike is a evil soulless monster and therefore he has no right to know. Were you ever going to tell me?" He didn't wait for a reply as he turned his back to her. He growled before spinning around and sending his fist through the brick wall Buffy was supported by. She flinched. Never in her life had Buffy been more grateful for the tiny chip embedded in Spike's brain; because at that moment Spike looked as if he could claim his third slayer.

She opened her mouth to protest that it wasn't out of selfishness, it was out of confusion and fear, but he didn't give her the chance as he ripped his hand free from the wall. With a final glare at her he stomped off into the night.

The sky seemed to come alive at that moment, a sliver of lightning lit the heavens and the clouds burst open. Within moments Buffy was drenched and shivering, but she didn't notice; she was still in shock. Her eyes locked to the shadows where Spike had vanished, hoping that he would return and she could explain everything more clearly. Snapping out of her hazy thoughts Buffy did the only thing she could.

She ran.

Joyce glanced at her watch, Buffy would be picking Dawn up soon. Taking another sip of her coffee she was interrupted by pounding at her kitchen door. Wondering who it could be she hesitated only for a moment before opening it. Curious hazel eyes locked onto lost blue.

_'He knows.'_ Was her first thought followed quickly by the assumption that things hadn't gone well. She found herself wondering what had happened. Spike looked so lost, adrift in a turbulent sea of emotions. She hadn't seen him this broken since Drusilla kicked him out.

Not even bothering to invite him in, she took him by his wet hand and led him inside, then directed him to sit. Neither spoke as she prepared the hot chocolate adding a few tiny marshmallows and a generous amount of brandy, then placed the mug down in front of him. Spike looked up at her with thankful eyes before taking a sip.

Buffy had no idea where she was going, she just followed as her feet pounded down the rain soaked sidewalk. Soon she entered a court yard and hesitantly knocked on a closed door.

The older man hurried to the door, glancing through the peep hole before opening it. Buffy just stood there not really looking at Giles. She stared past him at nothing, lost and confused.

"Do come in before you catch your death of cold," he sputtered before dragging the girl inside.

Buffy didn't move, she just stood in the spot Giles had left her. She was numb but not from the rain, she was a horrible bad person. What had she done? Could she still convince herself that the precautions she'd taken were really for her baby's safety, or were they done out of spite? At the moment Buffy had absolutely no idea. She started shaking as more tears prickled at the corners of her eyes.

Giles had returned with two fluffy towels and a pair of extra sweats Buffy had left there some time ago. He stood there watching the emotions play over her face as she began to shiver.

"What is it, Buffy?" He hadn't seen Buffy this shaken up since Angel lost his soul.

She turned to him as fresh tears trickled down her face. "It's all my fault. I did this. I... can I stay here tonight?"

"Yes, but what's your fault?"

Buffy headed for the bathroom after taking the offered towels and clothing. "I don't want to talk about it," she whispered. "Please... just... I promise tomorrow, 'kay?

Baffled Giles nodded his acceptance and headed to the kitchen to start on some tea and place a quick phone call to Xander to make sure Dawn got home safely.


End file.
